At Least I Still Have You
by Misaki Hiromi
Summary: Walaupun kita tak ditakdirkan menjadi saudara sekarang, tapi kuharap dimasa mendatang kita adalah orang yang tak pernah mengenal sebelumnya. KYUMIN and others -GenderSwitch-
1. Chapter 1

** At Least I still Have You**

**Cast :**

**-Kyuhyun as namja**

**-Sungmin as yeoja**

**-Zhoumi as namja**

**-Anggota Suju lainnya**

**-Anggota SNSD**

**Genre : Romance /Drama **

**Disclaimer : Kyu punya Min, Min punya Kyu,Kyu dan Min saling mempunyai. XD**

**Warning : Genderswitch, abal, typo, gaje danmembosankan, R&R ^^ Don't like don't read!**

**_"Kyuniee! Cepat bangun! Nanti kita telat sekolah!"_** teriak seorang yeoja cantik bernama Sungmin yang memiliki berambut panjang ikal sambil berkacak pinggang

**_"Noona~ bisakah kau diam aku sedang mencium My lovely Sweety SeoHyun~"_** namja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu masih berpegang erat pada gulingnya sambil menciumi gulingnya dengan setengah sadar. Yeoja yang mendengar perkataan namja itu mengambil kaset game yang berada di kasur namja itu

"Baiklah,kyu.. tidurlah sepuasmu, tapi ketika kau bangun nanti jangan berharap kaset gamemu ini masih utuh karna aku akan mematahkannya~ Have a nice dream Kyunnie~" yeoja itu pun tersenyum licik

"Terserahlah~ umm~ Seo—ANDWAE! KASETKUU!" dengan kecepatan kilat namja itu bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya, ia berusaha mengambil kaset gamenya dari yeoja itu, tapi yeoja itu mengalahkan kecepatannya

"Kau mau kasetmu ini utuh atau tidak?!" gertak yeoja itu dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya, sekejap namja itu merasa ketakutan dan gelisah "Uu-tuhh, noona~ kembalikan Jebal~" namja itu memohon-mohon bagaikan pengemis

"Ara,Ara, kalau begitu cepat bereskan kamarmu, cepat mandi dan sarapan! Aku tak mau telat! Aku Tunggu 10 Menit kau sudah dibawah untuk sarapan!" yeoja itu pun keluar dari kamar namja itu dengan langkah senang sambil menenteng kaset game ditangannya

"M-mwoo? 10 menit? Apa kau gila noona?"

"Waktumu tinggal, 9 menit 57 detik!" teriak yeoja itu dari luar. Namja itu pun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku bisa gila! Mulai sekarang aku akan menyimpan kaset itu hati-hati!" namja itu pun mengambil langkah seribu menuju ke kamar mandinya

**X-X-O-O-O-X-X**

Cho Sungmin yeoja cantik yang merupakan anak dari Tuan Cho Kangin dengan istrinya Ny. Park Leeteuk yang memiliki perusahaan Cho Group yang sangat terkenal di Seoul dan sudah masuk ke tahap internasional. Keluarga Cho memiliki 3 anak yaitu; Cho Siwon yang sekarang telah bekerja menjadi Direktur di perusahaan Cho Group yang menjadi sarjana muda yang cemerlang pada usia 19 tahun. Cho Sungmin pelajar SMA Paran High School kelas 3 yang lumayan lambat dalam pelajaran , ia memiliki seorang namja dongsaeng yang terkenal dengan keevilannya siapa lagi selain Cho Kyuhyun. Orang yang mendengar namanya saja berkidik ngeri, tapi entah bagaimana caranya ia dapat terkenal dikalangan para yeoja. Kyuhyun satu sekolah dengan Sungmin , kelas 2 tapi jangan menganggap remeh Kyuhyun, dia mempunyai otak yang cemerlang dalam pelajaran, apalagi dibidang matematika, ia pernah mendapatkan mendali emas tapi evil tetaplah evil, ia selalu mencari mangsa atas kejahilnya yang tingkat akut.

.

**_Ckiiitt_**

.

"Cepat turun!" Kyuhyun memberhentikan motornya tapi dengan keadaan motor yang masih menyala

"Apa-apan ini, untuk apa kita berhenti disini, ini kan masih jauh dari sekolah?"

"Noona~ tolong belikan aku minuman di toko depan, tadi aku tak sempat minum" Kyuhyun meminta dengan memelas

"Nanti saja setelah kita sampai ke sekolah, dan kau bebas membeli minum di kantin!" Sungmin pun menjawab Kyuhyun dengan cuek

"Noona~ apa susahnya cuma membeliku minuman? Kenapa noona tega sekali pada dongsaeng noona?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara yang dibuat lemah.

"Huuhh.. Arra, arra" Sungmin pun mengalah dan turun dari motor Kyuhyun. Sekilas terlihat senyum licik Kyuhyun yang menandakan jiwa evilnya telah muncul. Sungmin pun membuka tasnya dan mengambil dompetnya, dengan sigap Kyuhyun mengambil tas Sungmin dengan cepat pula ia melajukan motornya menjauh dari Sungmin.

"Kyuhyunnn! Berhenti!" Sungmin pun berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin jauh dari pandangannya. Samar-samar terdengar tawa kemenangan khas Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun tak sanggup untuk mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Hosh—Hoshh da-sar si-sia-sialan!" umpat Sungmin dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal

Sungmin pun merogoh kantongnya, hendak mengambil Iphone-nya, tapi sia-sia ia meletakkan Iphone-nya ditasnya

"Awas saja kau Kyu!" pekik Sungmin dengan kesal. Untung saja ia sempat memegang dompetnya. Tapi daerah ini sangatlah sepi, tak memungkinkan menunggu taksi ataupun angkutan untuk lewat disini. Sungmin yang kalut pun berjalan menyelusuri jalan agar menemukan tempat yang ramai agar dapat mendapat angkutan.

**X-X-O-O-O-X-X**

"Kyahahaa! Itu sebabnya kalau ada yang berani menantang Cho Kyuhyun!" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan bangga sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya

"Haha, kau memang evil kyuu!" sahut temannya yang bernama Kim Yesung sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun

"Tapi, untuk apa kau melakukan itu pada noona-mu itu?" Tanya Shindong yang berada disebelah Yesung sambil mengunyah keripik babi kesukaannya. Kyuhyun pun mengambil tas Sungmin lalu mencari sesuatu dan ia mengeluarkan kaset gamenya dengan senyum evil yang telah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Yesung dan Shindong pun memandang satu sama lain

"Mwo?! Hanya karna 1 kaset ini?!" Pekik Shindong , Shindong yang sedang memakan keripik babi itu memuntahkan isi mulutnya kearah Yesung. Yesung yang kesal pun menimpuk kepala Shindong dengan kepala helmnya. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kedua temannya bertengkar tanpa ada niat untuk melerai. Suasana kelas pun menjadi ricuh.

_Drapp Drapp Drapp_

Dilain sisi terdengar langkah kaki yang kesal yang memasuki kelas 2-1 kelas dimana ada tawa Kyuhyun yang terdengar membahana.

"PLETAKK!" satu pukulan kuat tepat di kepala Kyuhyun. Ya, Sungmin yang murka telah tiba dikelas Kyuhyun. Suasana kelas pun terib sesaat, Shindong dan Yesung pun memberhentikan permainan mereka.

"AAWWW! SAKIT!" Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya yang benjol akibat pukulan keras Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun terkejut melihat sosok noona-nya. Kyuhyun pun terlihat gugup seketika.

"Noo—" belum sempat berbicara Sungmin sudah mencubiti perut Kyuhyun dengan keras. Kyuhyun pun meringis kesakitan menahan sakit dari penyiksaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun berlari mengelilingi kelas menghindari cubitan-cubitan Sungmin. Semua orang yang berada dikelas terkikik geli melihat Sungmin yang tak memberi ampun pada Kyuhyun.

"APA YANG KALIAN LIAT?! APA INI TONTONAN?!" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan matanya mendelik tajam menatap seluruh temannya. Suasana pun perlahan menjadi mencekam. Bahkan semua orang seketika menunduk tak bergerak sedikit pun, bahkan mereka takut untuk sekedar bernapas.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Jangan suka mengancam orang!" Sungmin pun memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan sepatunya. Kyuhyun pun lagi-lagi meringis kesakitan dan semua terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya bel masuk pun berbunyi.

**X-X-O-O-O-X-X**

"Omoo, gwenchana chagiya?" tanya Seohyun Yeojachingu Kyuhyun, yeoja cantik dengan mata foxy-nya dengan panic sambil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun lembut yang terlihat sedikit lebam

"Aww! Appo~" jawab Kyuhyun manja sambil memeluk pinggang ramping SeoHyun

Para yeoja yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati melihat kemesraan mereka. Dari segi manapun mereka sangatlah serasi, Si Cantik dan Si Tampan. Siapapun yang melihat mereka pun takkan bisa mengelak dari hal tersebut. Tak jauh dari sana tampak seorang yeoja cantik yang duduk kursi panjang sambil memakan permen lollipop kesukaannya. Yeoja itu menatap dalam-dalam dongsaeng-nya dengan kesal.

"Selalu saja ingin menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang!" tanpa sepengetahuannya yeoja tersebut telah mendengus sebal.

"karna memang mereka pantas menjadi pusat perhatian" ujar seorang yeoja yang terlihat anggun dengan kesederhanaannya dan senyum lembut yang terpancar dari wajahnya yang terlihat teduh, Kim Ryeowook.

"haa~ tapi mereka itu tak pantas melakukan itu di depan umum, memalukan!"

"tapi menurutku mereka cocok-cocok aja kok kayak gitu" Ryeowook pun duduk disebelah Sungmin.

"tapi—" sungmin hendak berkomentar tapi Ryeowook menyelanya.

"itu karna kau belum pernah pacaran,Minnie-ah"

"mungkin, aku rasa aku merasa iri pada dongsaengku yang bisa punya banyak pacar" Sungmin pun menghela napas panjang. Raut mukanya terlihat sedih. Ryeowook yang melihat temannya seperti terbebani, mencoba mencari solusi.

"Minnie, apa kau sibuk hari ini?"

"Ani, wae?"

"Hari ini aku akan jalan dengan sepupuku, aku ingin kau menemaniku. Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu." Ryeowook pun menampakkan senyum anggunnya yang membuat Sungmin tak dapat menolak.

"OKE!" Jawab Sungmin dengan semangat sambil melompat kegirangan. Ryeowook terkekeh pelan melihat sikap Sungmin yang seperti anak kecil yang harus dijaga.

"Jam 7 di Teddy Caffe.."

"baiklah,wookie-ah" ucap Sungmin tersenyum manis

**X-X-O-O-O-X-X**

_Didalam Teddy Caffe_

"Mengapa lama sekali~" Sungmin pun mengerucutkan bibir plumnya sudah dari Sungmin menunggu temannya sambil menyeruput Vanilla Latte-nya. O7.55 pm , tak biasanya Ryeowook telat. Sungmin terus menghubungi temannya, tapi tak ada satupun panggilan dan pesannya yang dibalas. Pintu Caffe itu pun terbuka, Sungmin berharap itu adalah Wookie, Tapi Sungmin menghela napas saat melihat bahwa itu hanya namja berambut coklat yang terlihat keren memakai t-shirt putih yang dipadukan dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam menggunakan celana jins berwarna hitam. Namja itu terlihat mencari sesuatu, ia terlihat bingung. Tanpa disengaja mata namja itu bertubrukan dengan mata indah Sungmin, namja itu pun menghampiri Sungmin.

"Chogiyo~ apa kau yang bernama Sungmin?" Tanya namja itu dengan sangat lembut dan ramah.

"hmm.. Ne.. Waeyo?"

"haah~ aniyo~ Mianhaeyo, apa aku membuatmu menunggu?" Tanya namja itu pelan sambil tersenyum kaku.

"hmm? Nuguseyoo?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati dengan bingung

"ahh, Mianhaeyo~ aku lupa mengenalkan diriku. Zhoumi-imnida, sepupu wookie" namja itu tersenyum lembut sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin pun langsung membalas uluran tangan Zhoumi

"Sungmin-imnida~" Sungmin pun mempersilahkan Zhoumi duduk.

"hmm, dimana wookie?" Tanya Sungmin sambil melihat sekeliling caffe.

"mwo? Apa dia belum datang? Tadi dia menyuruhku ke Caffe ini. Dan ia menyuruhku jangan terlambat. Ternyata dia yang lebih terlambat." Zhoumi pun menghela napas pendek. Tak lama kemudian Iphone Sungmin berbunyi.

**_From: Wookie^^_**

**_Ahh~ mian Sungmin aku tak bisa datang (TT-TT)_**

**_Tiba-tiba perutku sakit sekali, aku rasa aku sedang diare. _**

**_Mian aku membuatmu menunggu, tapi mungkin kau takkan sendirian karna sepupuku zhoumi telah kesana~_**

**_Sekali lagi, mian~ (_'')_**

"wookie tak datang" ucap Sungmin kecewa pada Zhoumi

"mwo? Hah~ benar-benar membuatmu kecewa hari ini ya, Sungmin-ssi?" Tanya Zhoumi dengan kaku dan merasa bersalah

"Minnie, panggil aku Minnie saja, Zhoumi-ah" kata Sungmin dengan menampilkan senyum manisnya. Perlahan Zhoumi kaku. Zhoumi perlahan terpana dengan senyuman manis Sungmin. Zhoumi memperhatikan wajah Sungmin tanpa berkedip.

"Sempurna.." Gumam Zhoumi dalam hati. Zhoumi pun tersenyum ramah pada Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan,Sung—ahh Minnie-ah?

"hmm, baiklah! Sangat tanggung jika kita tak jalan-jalan." Seketika Sungmin terlihat ceria. Zhoumi makin tertarik pada sikap Sungmin.

Sepanjang perjalanan Zhoumi dan Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak ternyata Zhoumi punya selera humor yang bagus. Sungmin pun menanggapinya dengan segala kepolosannya. Zhoumi selalu ingin melihat senyuman indah Sungmin. Mereka berkeliling mengelilingi kios-kios aksesoris, jajanan kecil sampai mereka lupa waktu.

_Kediaman keluarga Cho.._

09.15 pm

"Eomma, mana Minnie noona?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Ny. Leeteuk.

"Dia bilang dia akan pulang telat. Dia pergi bersama dengan wookie. Waeyo,kyu?" Tanya Ny. Leeteuk sambil menyulam kain.

"aku mau meminjam Laptopnya. Laptopku rusak."

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, paling juga dia akan pulang. Dia mana berani pulang larut." Ujar Ny. Leeteuk santai sambil memberikan senyuman lembutnya. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk pelan lalu berbalik pergi menuju kamarnya.

10.30 pm

"ahh~ kemana sih dia? Kenapa belum pulang?" Kyuhyun terlihat geram menunggu Sungmin yang tak kunjung datang.

"apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Dia kan bodoh, apalagi sifat polosnya yang tak ketulungan itu. Apa jangan-jangan dia pasrah dibawa om-om karna dia mengira om-om itu baik?" Gumam Kyuhyun yang gelisah dia mulai mondar-mandir mengelilingi kamarnya dengan berbagai pikiran anehnya mengenai Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun meraih Iphone-nya dan menelpon Sungmin berkali-kali. Tapi tak aktif. Kyuhyun makin cemas. Ia pun menelepon Wookie.

"_Yeoboseyo, waeyo kyu?_" jawab Ryeowook disebrang.

"Berikan teleponnya pada Sungmin."

"Sungmin tidak bersamaku, apa dia belum pulang?" Tanya Ryeowook khawatir

"mwo? Bukannya dia bersamamu tadi?" Kyuhyun terlihat makin cemas

"ahh~ Mian,kyu.. aku tidak jadi pergi dengannya tadinya aku mau pergi dengannya tapi tiba-tiba aku sakit ja—" belum sempat Ryeowook selesai berbicara. Kyuhyun langsung mematikan Iphone-nya. Memang tak punya sopan santun. Kyuhyun pun mengambil kunci motor dan jaketnya. Ia bergegas pergi dan langsung menancapkan gasnya.

**X-X-O-O-O-X-X**

Sungmin yang sedang duduk dengan menyeruputkan Hot Chocolatenya tiba-tiba merasa kaget dan segera melihat jam tangannya.

10.45 pm

"aduhh, bagaimana ini, ini sudah terlalu larut.." Gumam Sungmin pelan dengan terlihat panic sambil merogoh tasnya mencari Iphonenya. Tapi sia-sia baterainya habis. Sungmin merutuki kebodohannya.

"Waeyo,Minnie?" Tanya Zhoumi khawatir

"aku mau menelepon eommaku, tapi baterai Hpku habis." Jawab Sungmin dengan raut wajah muram

"Ahh, sepertinya aku bawa Hp." Zhoumi pun merogoh kantongnya. Tapi Ia tak menemukan apapun disana.

"ahh,mian. Aku juga tak bawa rupanya." Sungmin yang terlihat menggigil membuat Zhoumi melepaskan Jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Sungmin.

"Gomawo,Zhoumi-ah~" Sungmin pun tersenyum. Zhoumi semakin tak tahan dengan yeoja disampingnya ini. Sangat ingin dia memilikinya. Apa masih berlakukah Cinta Pada Pandangan Pertama di zaman sekarang? Ya, Zhoumi merasakan itu sekarang pada sosok Sungmin yang tak hanya cantik, tapi dia yeoja yang sangat unik. Dia sangat apa adanya, tidak seperti yeoja zaman sekarang yang sangat pandai berakting didepan para namja. Sungmin sangat polos, kata-katanya, kelakuannya, dan pola pikirnya. Hal itu membuat Zhoumi ingin melindungi Sungmin, ingin memilikinya.

"Coba, ambil barang disaku jaketku.." pinta Zhoumi pada Sungmin. Sungmin pun menemukan gantungan hp yang sangat cantik, gambar bunga yang cantik yang dikelilingi biji-biji berlian yang terlihat sangatmenawan. Sungmin terpana seketika pada benda itu. Zhoumi pun tertawa kecil melihat Sikap Sungmin yang terlihat sangat tertarik pada benda yang ada di depannya.

"Wahh, yeppudaa~" tak sadar Sungmin menunjukkan kekagumannya pada benda itu.

"Untukmu." Ucap Zhoumi dengan lembut.

"Jinjja?! Gomawo,Zhoumi-ah!" Sungmin pun sangat gembira, tanpa sadar dia memeluk tubuh Zhoumi.

.

**_DEG_**

.

Zhoumi sangat terkejut melihat sikap polos Sungmin.

_"Jangan seperti ini padaku. Aku takut takkan melepaskanmu lagi" _Gumam Zhoumi dalam hati

Zhoumi baru ingin membalas pelukan Sungmin, tapi Sungmin sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mi-mian.." Sungmin pun salah tingkah dengan sikapnya yang lancang

"Gwenchana,Minnie~" Jawab Zhoumi dengan senyum lembutnya.

_"Gwenchana, malah aku sangat ingin kau jangan melepaskan pelukanmu. Aku takut kau akan pergi dariku,Minnie" _Gumam Zhoumi dalam hati

Sungmin mulai terbiasa dengan senyum lembut Zhoumi. Sungmin sangat menyukai senyuman Zhoumi yang terlihat sangat tulus. Sungmin pun terus memperhatikan wajah Zhoumi dengan seksama.

"Minnie, wae? Apa ada yang salah dengan mukaku?" Tanya Zhoumi dengan bingung sambil sedikit bercanda. Perlahan wajah Sungmin memanas, ada rona merah dipipi chubby-nya yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Sungmin pun menundukkan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba Zhoumi mengelus rambutnya perlahan, Sungmin menjadi tegang.

"Apa kau besok ada waktu,Minnie-ah?"

"Ada, kenapa Zhoumi-ah?"

"aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke kebun binatang, apa kau mau ikut?" wajah Sungmin langsung berseri-seri. Anak ini memang sangat polos, itulah yang dipikirkan Zhoumi. Perlahan Zhoumi terkekeh melihat tingkah Sungmin yang cepat berubah sikapnya, seperti anak kecil.

"Aku suka kali pergi ke Kebun Binatang!" Yap! Betul dugaan Zhoumi. Sungmin pasti suka tempat-tempat seperti itu. Tempat yang sangat diinginkan anak kecil. Zhoumi tersenyum senang melihat senyum Sungmin yang terlihat menawan dimatanya.

"Besok aku jemput kau disekolahmu ya." Sungmin pun langsung mengangguk.

"Ayo, kuantar pulang, Minnie." Sungmin yang masih senang memikirkan kepergiaanya ke kebun binatang melompat-lompat kegirangan. Tanpa diduga, ada kaleng minuman didekatnya, Ia memijak kaleng itu, badan Sungmin pun oleng seketika. Sungmin pun terpeleset.

"Minnie!" Zhoumi pun dengan cekatan menangkap tubuh Sungmin. Mata Zhoumi dan Sungmin bertemu. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Tiba- tiba saja terdengar langkah kaki seseorang.

**X-X-O-O-O-X-X**

Kyuhyun sudah mencari kesegala tempat, tapi nihil. Ia pergi Teddy Caffe, tempat biasanya Sungmin dan Ryeowook datangi bersama. Ia bertanya pada pelayan disana, katanya Sungmin sudah pergi dari jam 8 tadi. Tapi kemana Sungmin sekarang? BABO! Kyuhyun turus mengumpat kesal. Ia terasa cemas, takut dan marah. Noonanya ini sangatlah polos, dia takutterjadi hal buruk pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun melajukan motornya kearah taman, tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun disana. Kyuhyun hampir saja putus asa. Tak pernah dia sepanik ini pada noonanya yang bodoh itu. Tapi ia tak peduli lagi, ia terus mencari.

"bukannya itu Sungmin?" dari kejauhan Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin bersama sosok namja yang terlihat akrab dengannya. Kyuhyun pun sudah merasa sedikit lega dan tenang tapi ia sudah siap untuk memaki-maki noona-nya yang bodoh itu. Ia pun memarkirkan motornya. Tapi tiba-tiba Ia melihat namja itu memeluk Sungmin. Mereka sangat dekat, bahkan wajah mereka sangat dekat. Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun seperti tak waras. Ia merasa marah dan berlari menuju mereka berdua. Menarik tubuh Sungmin kesisinya.

**_BUUKKK!_**

Kyuhyun melayangkan satu pukulan keras di wajah namja itu. Namja itu tersungkur ke tanah.

Kyuhyun pun menarik kerah bajunya, Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia menatap tajam namja itu.

"**_Dasar mesum! Apa yang kau lakukan pada noonaku?_**" Kyuhyun berteriak keras didepan namja itu

"**_Dasar Brengsek!_**_"_ Kyuhyun pun terus melayangkan pukulannya terus pada namja itu.

**TBC ?**

Ini semua tergantung kalian para readers,

Apa fict ini mau dilanjutin atau dibakar(TT-TT)

Anyeongg chingudeul..

Fic ini inspirasi dari saya, saat pagi hari saya berjuang dan bertarung didalam kamar mandi! *uppss* semenjak itu author sering ke kamar mandi , siapa tau dapat cenayang lagi:D

Fict ini termasuk fict kilat, karna author buatnya ga sampai 1 minggu, mian kalo itu buat fictnya jadi gaje L

So, ini fic musti di lanjutin ato di delete? Itu tergantung rieview para readers ^^

Jadi makasi buat yang uda baca ff gaje ini ya ^^ Jangan lupa riviewnya ^^

Bagi silent reader *kalo ada* makasi juga uda baca. Kalo sempat rievew yak ^^

Gomawoo chingudeul...

RIEVIEW PLEASE! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**At Least I still Have You**

**Cast :**

**-Kyuhyun as namja**

**-Sungmin as yeoja**

**-Zhoumi as namja**

**-Anggota Suju lainnya**

**-Anggota SNSD**

**Genre : Romance /Drama/Hurt**

**Disclaimer : Kyu punya Min, Min punya Kyu,Kyu dan Min saling mempunyai. XD**

**Warning : Genderswitch, abal, typo, gaje danmembosankan, R&R ^^ Don't like don't read!**

**_BUUKKK!_**

Kyuhyun melayangkan satu pukulan keras di wajah namja itu. Namja itu tersungkur ke tanah.

Kyuhyun pun menarik kerah bajunya, Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia menatap tajam namja itu.

"**_Dasar mesum! Apa yang kau lakukan pada noonaku?_**" Kyuhyun berteriak keras didepan namja itu

"**_Dasar Brengsek!_**_"_ Kyuhyun pun terus melayangkan pukulannya terus pada namja itu.

"Apa kau gila,Kyu?!" Pekik Sungmin sambil melerai Kyuhyun dan berlari menuju Zhoumi. Zhoumi yang terlihat terkejut atas perbuatan Kyuhyun masih terdiam kaku. Pukulan Kyuhyun masih terasa sakit diwajahnya.

"BABO! Noona masih membela dia?! Noona tak lihat dia yang mencari kesempatan pada Noona?!" Kyuhyun menatap geram Sungmin yang memapah badan jangkung Zhoumi.

"Kyu,Kau boleh seenaknya padaku,tapi jangan pada Zhoumi! Kali ini kau keterlaluan Kyu!" Pekik Sungmin yang terlihat sangat marah melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya yang semakin lama semakin tak dapat ditoleransi. Kyuhyun pun meraih lengan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Ayo pulang" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi tapi dalam kata-katanya terasa sangat tajam. Sungmin yang meronta melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun merasa sakit.

"Lepaskan,Kyu! Sa-sakit!" Kyuhyun tak peduli dengan ucapan Sungmin menyeret Sungmin kearah motornya. Zhoumi yang telah merasa pulih dari sakitnya, menuju arah Kyuhyun.

**_BUUKKK!_**

Satu pukulan yang telak diwajah tampan Kyuhyun. Genggaman Kyuhyun pun terlepas. Sungmin pun berlari kepunggung jangkung Zhoumi, seperti menjadikannya tameng.

"Kau boleh memukulku, Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau suka. Tapi jangan sakiti Sungmin" Zhoumi menatap tajam Kyuhyun tapi dengan emosi yang terlihat stabil. Kyuhyun merasa geram melihat namja didepannya.

"Kau—Noona ayo pulang!" Sungmin tak bergeming, Ia pun memegang ujung baju Zhoumi erat. Zhoumi pun meraih tangannya dan mengenggam tangan Sungmin yang terasa dingin dan gemetaran. Kyuhyun yang melihat terpaku. Ia hendak menarik Sungmin, tapi dengan cepat Zhoumi menarik tubuh Sungmin kesisinya.

"Dia akan pulang denganku" Zhoumi menatap mata Kyuhyun sebentar, lalu ia membawa Sungmin kedalam mobilnya. Kyuhyun masih tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Mobil Zhoumi semakin jauh meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tak bergeming.

**_Didalam mobil Zhoumi_****,****_didepan kediaman keluarga Cho.._**

"Zhoumi-ah~ Gomawo" Gumam Sungmin pelan masih dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetaran.

"Ahh, Gwenchana~" Balas Zhoumi dengan senyum ramah yang terpampang diwajahnya. Ada sedikit lebam di pipi tirus Zhoumi, diujung bibirnya pun ada sedikit darah. Sungmin pun merogoh tasnya dan mengambil saputangan pinknya, dan hendak membersihkan darah dibibir Zhoumi. Zhoumi yang gugup dan salah tingkah mengambil saputangan ditangan Sungmin dan membersihkan darahnya sendiri.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Minnie~" Zhoumi pun tersenyum dengan gugup

"Aku takut" Gumam Sungmin pelan dengan suara yang bergetar. Zhoumi pun keluar dari pintu pengemudi, Ia menuju pintu Sungmin dan membukakannya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin pun meraihnya. Zhoumi menarik lembut tubuh Sungmin keluar dari mobilnya, dan membimbing Sungmin kepintu keluarga Cho, perlahan pintu keluarga Cho terbuka. Terlihat sosok yeoja setengah baya yang terlihat cantik dan sangat ramah. Zhoumi pun melepaskan genggamannya.

"eomma—"

"Kenapa, kau larut sekali pulang Sungmin?" Tanya Ny. Leeteuk dengan nada yang khawatir. Zhoumi pun membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat didepan Ny. Leeteuk.

"Mianhaeyo, Nyonya. Aku yang membuat Sungmin terlambat pulang. Aku memintanya membantuku mencari hadiah ulangtahun untuk adikku." Ucap Zhoumi dengan berwibawa.

"Ani,eomma! Aku yang salah, aku yang—"

"Tak seharusnya aku membuat Nyonya khawatir dan memaksa Sungmin pergi denganku. Aku bersalah. Maafkan saya Nyonya" potong Zhoumi

"Aigoo~ Gwenchanayo~ Hohoho, apa kau namjachingu anakku?" Wahh, senangnya melihat seorang namja tampan yang bertanggung jawab sepertimu menjadi namjachingu anakku~" Ucap ny. Leeteuk dengan riang. Mendengar itu, Zhoumi dan Sungmin terlihat salah tingkah. Ny. Leeteuk makin menggoda mereka berdua.

"Siapa namamu,nak?" Tanya Ny. Leeteuk dengan ramah

"ahh-Zhoumi,Nyonya"

"Tak apa kalau kau membawa anakku bersamamu, asalkan kau menghubungiku terlebih dahulu dan saat kembali kalian jangan tidak berdua lagi, melainkan sudah bertiga~" Ny. Leeteuk mengerling nakal pada Zhoumi, Zhoumi pun makin salah tingkah. Akhirnya mereka pun berpisah.

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

Tok tok tok

Ketukan keras yang berasal dari seorang namja yang terlihat dingin, Kyuhyun. Seorang Namja memakai piayama Batman terlihat keluar dari pintu tersebut, Yesung.

"Ahh~ kau benar-benar gila! Sekarang sudah tengah malam tapi kau sangat ribut!" ucap Yesung kesal. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Yesung kasar dan langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Kau ini~ memang kurang ajar" Gerutu Yesung pelan. Kyuhyun pun duduk disofa diruang tamu Yesung.

"Kau beruntung, Cho Kyuhyun. Karena kedua Orangtuaku sedang pergi dan kau bisa seenaknya seperti ini!" Sindir Yesung. Kyuhyun mengatupkan kedua rahangnya dengan keras. Masih dengan keterdiamannya. Kyuhyun meraih Iphonenya dan mencari kontak Eommanya, Ia pun mengetikkan sesuatu

**_To: Eomma_**

**_Hari ini aku tak pulang, aku dirumah Yesung._**

**_Tak usah menungguku_**

Kyuhyun pun beranjak kekamar Yesung. Lalu mengunci kamarnya dari dalam. Yesung yang terkejut langsung mengetuk-ngetuk keras kamarnya dari luar.

"Yaa! Kenapa kau kunci?! Buka!" tapi tak ada sahutan apapun dari Kyuhyun. Hampir saja Yesung akan mendobrak kamarnya dengan kepala helmnya. Tapi terdengar pukulan keras di pintu kamarnya Yesung. Yesung pun mengurungkan niatnya. Ia pun mengalah dan berjalan ke kamar tamu dengan perasaan kesal. Sedangkan didalam Kyuhyun masih bertarung dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia sangat kalut.

**_Siapa namja itu? Berani-beraninya dia seenaknya sama Minnie Noona._**

**_ Apa itu namjachingu Noona? Apa lebihnya namja itu?_**

**_ Jelek! Bahkan jauh dari dibawahku! _**

**_Noona sangat Babo! Kenapa mau sama namja yang tak ada apa-apanya!_**

Kyuhyun bergumam dalam hati. Ia masih kesal, kenapa Sungmin lebih membela namja itu, daripada dirinya , dongsaeng Sungmin. Hatinya sangat tak menentu. Entah kenapa dia merasa dirinya tak waras sekarang. Hatinya terasa perih. Tapi Ia tak menyadarinya. Ia tak tau jika ia cemburu dan tak mau kehilangan Noonanya yang menurutnya sangat Babo.

Selama ini Sungmin tak pernah dekat pada namja, sehingga Kyuhyun tak pernah merasa khawatir. Ia lebih nyaman jika Sungmin hanya dekat dengan dirinya seorang. Maka dari itu, Namja yang terlihat mengganggu dan mendekati Sungmin akan ditatap tajam oleh Kyuhyun dimana pun dan selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin. Maka dari itu tak ada satupun namja yang berani mendekati Sungmin karna merasa takut pada Kyuhyun yang terkenal Evil. Karna itulah Sungmin tak pernah punya namjachingu. Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya dengan kesal. Iphone-nya bergetar, Seohyun memberikannya pesan.

**_From: My Sweety Seohyun_**

**_Chagiya~ bogoshipo~_**

**_Besok kita karaoke-an yaaa, chagi~_**

**_Saranghae,Kyuuhh~_**

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal membaca pesan yeoja-nya. Ia pun menenggelamkan dirinya dalam lamunan dan segala kekalutannya.

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

**_Di kediaman Keluarga Cho,_**

Sungmin terlihat rapih dengan seragamnya. Rambutnya yang ikal terurai indah memakai jepitan rambut kecil bergambar kelinci berwarna pink yang lucu. Dia membawa berbagai makanan yang Ia buat sejak subuh. Kimbap, Ia membuat bekal untuk kepergiannya dengan Zhoumi kekebun binatang dan tak lupa membawa minuman jus. Sungmin terlihat sangat senang dengan hari ini. Tak lupa juga Ia memakai gantungan hp di Iphone-nya yang merupakan pemberian Zhoumi yang memberikan semangat padanya.

"Ahh~ Yeppeo~" Gumam Sungmin menatap gantungan kecil dengan sangat kagum. Sungmin pun hendak pergi kebawah untuk sarapan. Diruang makan tampak Tuan Kangin, , dan Siwon. Sungmin menyapa mereka dengan riang dan mereka pun membalas dengan ramah pula. Sungmin pun meraih roti dengan selai coklatnya. Ia pun teringat dengan Kyuhyun. Perlahan ada rasa bersalah dihatinya. Ia pun mencari Kyuhyun dikamarnya. Kyuhyun jam segini pasti masih tidur.

"Kyu, ayo bangu—" Sungmin terdiam seketika. Kasur Kyuhyun sangat rapih. Ia tak melihat adanya Kyuhyun dikamar itu. Sungmin pun menemui Ny. Leeteuk.

"Eomma, dimana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Ohh, Kyuhyun menginap dirumah Yesung. Semalam ia mengirim eomma pesan." Jawab Ny. Leeteuk yang sedang membersihkan piring kotor. Sungmin hnaya mengangguk pelan.

"Apa dia masih marah padaku?" Sungmin terlihat sangat sedih. Siwon pun mengelus rambut indah Sungmin.

"Apa kalian bertengkar lagi?" Tanya Siwon dengan senyum menawan. Saat Ia tersenyum terukir lesung pipi yang indah yang menambah ketampanan namja ini.

"Ne,oppa.. Kyuhyun pasti marah besar padaku."

"Minnie-ah, jangan sedih. Kyuhyun memang seenaknya, tapi dia sebenarnya sangat baik."

"Oppa,eotteoke?" Sungmin terlihat sangat sedih.

"jangan sedih,Sungmin. Oppa akan coba berbicara dengan Kyu." Ucap Siwon menenangkan.

"Kajja! Oppa akan mengantarmu ke sekolah. Kau tak mau terlambat kan?" Sungmin pun mengangguk. Mereka pun pergi setelah mengucapkan salam pada orangtua mereka.

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

**_Disekolah.._**

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menakutkan. Ia tak berkata-kata apapun. Ia terlihat sangat dingin. Hawa evil tersebar diseluruh tubuhnya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tidur. Noonanya menjadi pemikirannya semalam. Sedangkan Sungmin menunggu dengan gelisah kehadiran Kyuhyun didepan kelasnya. Dari kejauhan Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun berjalan masuk menuju kelasnya. Sungmin pun menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyu,aku—" belum sempat Sungmin melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kyuhyun berlalu melewatinya. Hati Sungmin sangat sakit. Kyuhyun pun merasa hal yang sama, tapi ia berusaha terlihat tegar. Sungmin pun beranjak dari tempatnya, Ia kembali ke kelasnya dengan senyum pahit yang terpampang diwajah cantik Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun meletakkan tasnya di mejanya. Tapi Ia menemukan kotak bekal dan 2 kotak susu stroberi di mejanya.

"Wahh~ Apa ini?" Shindong pun membuka kotak bekal tersebut. Ada Kimbap dan sepotong roti selai coklat. Dibawahnya Kyuhyun menemukan selembar kertas berwarna pink.

**_To: Kyuhyun_**

**_Mian,Kyu.._**

**_Noona sudah membuatmu marah(TT-TT)_**

**_Kyu, noona tak tahan bertengkar denganmu~_**

**_Sebagai permintaan maaf, Noona membuatkanmu bekal berisi kimbap dan roti selai coklat dan tak lupa susu stroberi kesukaanmu^^_**

**_Noona tau, kau sering lupa untuk sarapan~_**

**_Makan yaa,Kyu~_**

**_Sekali lagi , Mian_**

**_ Sungmin_**

"Untukmu." Ucap Kyuhyun pada Shindong. Shindong dengan cepat menyumpiti kimbapnya dan hendak memakannya. Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun yang memandang kimbapnya tak rela menghentikan aksi Shindong dengan mengmbil kotak bekal kimbapnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Shindong bingung

"Kau tak boleh makan kimbapnya!" Shindong pun mengangguk dan mengambil roti coklat yang ada didepannya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menghentikan aksi Shindong. Kyuhyun menghentikan tangan Shindong yang hendak membuka plastic roti coklatnya.

"Itu juga tak boleh!" Shindong pun yang mulai kesal dan mengambil susu stoberi milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun merebutnya dari Shindong.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Aku belum sarapan." Shindong yang merasa dipermainkan berlalu pergi dengan perasaan sedih dilubuk hatinya karna tak dapat memakan salah satu dari mereka. Kyuhyun menatap makanan yang tampak sangat lezat. Kyuhyun mulai memakannya satu persatu. Tak sampai 10 menit, semua makanannya telah raib. Kyuhyun pun menghabiskan susu stroberinya.

"ahh~ kenyaaaang~" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk perutnya pelan. Ada rasa bahagia dihatinya. Noona-nya itu selalu tau cara untuk membujuknya. Kyuhyun pun berencana akan berbaikan dengan Sungmin setelah usai sekolah.

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

**_Pulang sekolah,_**

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat kekelas Sungmin hendak berbaikan sekaligus berbaikan. Ia menunggu Sungmin diluar hingga kelas Sungmin sepi. Hanya tertinggal Ryeowook dan 3 temannya didalam. Ryeowook yang melihat Kyuhyun yang telah lama berdiri diluar menghampirinya.

"Hei.."

"Noo—Ahh, ternyata kau Ryeowook." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan kecewa, karna Ia mengira Itu Sungmin.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Menunggu noona. Kenapa dia lama sekali?" Kyuhyun pun menghentakkan kakinya dengan sebal.

"Minnie, sudah pulang dari tadi. Ia tampak terburu-buru" Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya terkejut. Perlahan wajah Kyuhyun terlihat mendingin. Ia mengatupkan kedua rahangnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Apa kau kemana dia pergi?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi

"Dia pergi ke kebun binatang bersama Zhoumi, sepupuku" Jawab Ryeowook seadanya. Kyuhyun tersentak. Matanya membulat mendengar nama namja yang disebut-sebut Sungmin saat itu. Kyuhyun pun meninju dinding dengan emosi. Ia meninggalkan Ryeowook yang terlihat terkejut dan kebingungan dengan sikap aneh Kyuhyun.

**_Di kebun binatang,_**

"Waahh~ Jerapahnya tinggi sekali." Sungmin terlihat sangat senang. Zhoumi pun ikut senang melihat tingkah kekanakan Sungmin. Sudah hampir dua jam mereka disana. Sungmin yang merasa lapar mengeluarkan kimbapnya. Lalu menyumpitinya ke mulut Zhoumi.

"aaaa~" Zhoumi pun melahap kimbap yang ada didepannya.

"hmmm~ Mashita~" Ucap Zhoumi sambil memaparkan ibu jarinya pada Sungmin. Mereka pun makan sangat lahap.

"Yaah~ Minumannya habis" Ucap Sungmin kecewa.

"Biar aku belikan minuman, tunggu disini. Aku akan segera kembali." Kata Zhoumi sambil tersenyum ramah.

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

Kyuhyun mempercepat laju motornya menuju rumahnya. Ia merasa dipermainkan. Ia menunggu Sungmin seperti orang bodoh, dan sekarang apa? Sungmin pergi dengan namja yang dibencinya. Hati Kyuhyun lagi-lagi panas. Baru tadi Ia berpikir untuk berbaikan dengan Sungmin, tapi tak lama kemudian Ia mengurungkan niatnya. Kyuhyun yang hanya terfokus pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun berkali-kali nyaris menabrak orang yang hendak menyebrangi jalan. Ia tak peduli, Ia hanya mementingkan amarahnya. Kyuhyun pun sampai dirumah dengan raut yang masam. Siwon yang melihatnya, menyapa dongsaengnya.

"Hei,Kyuhyun.. Gwenchana?" Kyuhyun hanya diam tak menyahut pertanyaan Siwon dan berlalu menuju kamrnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kuat. Siwon pun menghela napas dan menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

**_Tok Tok Tok_**

"Boleh hyung masuk?" Tanya Siwon lembut sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau sendiri!" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan penuh amarah. Tapi Siwon tak mengindahkan perkataan dongsaengnya. Siwon masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun. Siwon duduk disebelah Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring dikasurnya.

"Aku tak mau diganggu,Hyung!" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tajam. Tapi Siwon tak peduli dan terus melayangkan senyumnya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Minnie?" Tanya Siwon tepat sasaran. Tapi Kyuhyun tak menjawab.

"Kuanggap keterdiamanmu itu berarti jawaban dari Iya" Lanjut Siwon

"Jangan ikut cam—" belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya. Siwon memotongnya.

"Bagaimana aku tak ikut campur, kalian ini dongsaengku. Apa kau pikir aku tahan melihat para dongsaengku bertengkar?" Siwon menatap bola mata Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Kyuhyun pun menunduk.

"Aku tak suka caranya membela namja lain daripada aku dongsaengnya!" Kyuhyun pun mulai bercerita.

"Lalu? Kau membenci namja itu?" Siwon pun mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Geureom! Liat saja gayanya, seperti ingin mempermainkan Noona!" Kyuhyun mulai berapi-api menceritakan Zhoumi.

"Memangnya namja itu seperti apa?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Dia tak lebih tampan daripadaku! Oke, Dia tinggi, tapi dia terlihat mesum! Dia memeluk Noona dan hampir menciumnya! Apa-apaan itu?! Dasar Genit!" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya yang *sedikit* memble tapi *kece* itu. Siwon yang melihatnya terkikik pelan. Tapi ada kejanggalan dihati Siwon.

"Bahkan, noona pergi dengan namja itu ke kebun binatang! Modus sekali!"

"Jadi karna itu kau marah pada noona-mu?" Tanya Siwon santai.

"Yaa begitulah. Aku hanya ingin noona itu mendapat namja yang layak untuknya!"

"Lalu siapa namja itu?" Pancing Siwon. Kyuhyun pun terdiam seketika. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Ia terlihat gugup. Tiba-tiba Siwon tertawa pelan sambil merangkul Kyuhyun.

"Noonamu itu cantik ya,Kyu.." gumam Siwon.

"Cantik apanya? Muka bodoh seperti itu, dia itu gampang termakan omongan orang! Dia gampang dimanfaatkan orang" Kyuhyun terlihat salah tingkah.

"Makanya, kau ingin menjaga noonamu dari orang yang memanfaatkan noonamu?"

"Hmm, kurasa begitu. Aku tak tau, dia itu sangat bodoh!" Gerutu Kyuhyun

"hmm~ Araseo.." Siwon pun mengangguk paham. Siwon pun berdiri di depan Kyuhyun dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan lekat.

"Aku bertanya padamu sebagai seorang namja. Apa kau rela dia pergi dengan namja itu?"

"Jelas saja tidak! Namja itu terlihat bermain-main!"

"Apa kau suka terus bertengkar dengan Sungmin?" Kyuhyun pun tampak berpikir. Mukanya terlihat sedikit terluka.

"Apa kau suka dengan situasi ini?" Siwon pun terus bertanya. Tapi Kyuhyun pun masih tak bergeming.

"Apa Sungmin dimatamu,Kyu?"

"Seorang yeoja yang ingin kulindungi. Hyung, kau tau dia itu sangat polos. Dia menganggap semua orang itu baik. Dan juga aku takut saat dia menyukai namja—"

"Sungmin takkan berada disisimu lagi dan Sungmin tak menyayangimu lagi?" Tanya Siwon dengan raut muka serius. Kyuhyun memandang wajah Siwon dengan seksama. Entah mengapa semua yang dikatakan Siwon bisa dikatakan tepat sasaran. Kyuhyun masih terus menatap kedua bola Siwon. Lagi-lagi Siwon tersenyum. Ia pun mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

"Kyu, aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku lebih dulu merasakannya sebelum kau."

"Maksud,Hyung?"

"Tanya hatimu, Kyu. Semua jawaban disini." Siwon pun mengulurkan jari telunjuknya dan menempelkannya kedada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat bimbang. Siwon pun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk dibenak Kyuhyun.

Setelah Siwon keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, Siwon pun pergi keluar untuk mencari udara segar.

"Hahh~ Kenapa hal yang kutakutkan malah selalu terjadi?" Gumam Siwon sambil menengadahkan mukanya kelangit.

"Sama seperti saat aku harus kehilanganmu,Chulie" tampak senyum miris diwajah tampan Siwon. Siwon pun menghela napas panjang.

"Kyuhyun, sepertinya kali ini akan sangat berat untukmu dan untuk Sungmin " Siwon pun terlihat menerawang langit.

"Aku selalu ingin melihat dongsaengku bahagia. Tapi kita belum tau tentang kebenaran yang disembunyikan mereka." Siwon pun memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Chulie, andai kau masih berada disisiku. Kau pasti akan menguatkanku dengan senyummu itu. Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa untuk kedua dongsaengku ini. Chulie, andai kau masih disini."

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

Kyuhyun sedang duduk sambil melihat Iphonenya dengan serius. Kyuhyun terlihat sedang membaca cerita yadong *plak* #author ditampar Kyuhyun XD. Oke kembali ke cerita! Kyuhyun tampak serius memainkan Iphonenya.

"Sister Complex?" Kyuhyun terus mencari data dari internet yang berkaitan dengan sister complex. Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Apa benar aku ini mengidap Sister Complex?" Kyuhyun memandang tak percaya pada artikel yang dibacanya. Ia pun melempar Iphonenya jauh-jauh *Kyu, jangan dibuang dong! Mending kasih author!* *Pletak!* #Kyuhyun lempar panci ke author.

Tak lama kemudian, Iphone Kyuhyun berdering melantunkan lagu poco-poco kesukaannya XD #Kyuhyun pun menggenggam pisau ditangannya hendak membunuh author *Oke! Kita Serius sekarang!*

Kyuhyun pun mengambil Iphonenya. Nama Seohyun tertera di Iphone Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mengangkat panggilan dari Seohyun dengan malas.

"Chagi~ Ayo pergi jalan-jalan" kata Seohyun dengan manja.

"Aku sedang tak mood." Jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Ayolah Chagi~"

"Aku tak mau. Apa kau tuli?"

"Kenapa kau dingin sekali padaku? Ayolah, Chagi antar aku ke mall aku mau membeli baju keluaran terbaru~" Rengek Seohyun dengan manja. Kyuhyun yang tak suka disuruh-suruh pun mulai mendengus sebal.

"Kau kira aku apamu? Supirmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tajam

"Kau namjachinguku!" Jawab Seohyun yang merasa sebal dengan kata-kata kasar Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang sudah tidak lagi! Aku malas meladeni yeoja yang suka merengek seperti kau! Jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi!" Kyuhyun pun mematikan Iphonenya dengan kesal. Lagi-lagi pikirannya melayang ke Sungmin.

05.00 pm

Sungmin pun sampai dirumah setelah diantar oleh Zhoumi. Ia terlihat sangat senang. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya mendengus kesal. Kyuhyun pun menghampiri Sungmin.

"Darimana saja?"

"Dari kebun binatang,Kyu~" Jawab Sungmin ceria. Melihat senyum riang Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang tadinya ingin memaki Sungmin, perlahan mengurungkan niatnya. Dia merasa salah tingkah melihat wajah Sungmin yang tersenyum yang terlihat cantik dimatanya. Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak tak karuan. Kyuhyun yang merasakan getaran aneh didirinya, hendak berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Kyu, apa kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun terpaku mendengar suara Sungmin.

"Mianhae,Kyu~ Waktu itu aku memarahimu." Ucap Sungmin dengan tulus. Kyuhyun pun menatap Sungmin dengan perasaan tak enak.

"na-do" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan gugup.

"Ne?"

"Mianhae, aku yang keterlaluan memukul _namjachingumu_ sembarangan." Ucap Kyuhyun sebal sambil menekankan kata 'namjachingu' pada Sungmin. Sungmin pun merasa tak enak dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang akhir-akhir ini sangat sensitif.

"Ahh~ Ani, Dia bukan namjachinguku. Dia itu sepupu Ryeowook."

**_DEG_**

Lagi jantung Kyuhyun berdetak tak karuan. Dia merasa sangat senang dengan pernyataan Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun bergerak gelisah. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun sedikit pucat memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Kyuhyun. Lalu menempelkan dahinya di dahi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang biasanya tenang, tampak sangat gelisah. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Sungmin. Perlahan Sungmin merasakan getaran yang aneh menjalar tubuhnya saat matanya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Perlahan ruangan itu terpenuhi dengan suara detak jantung mereka. Mereka yang salah tingkah pun, melepaskan dahi mereka masing-masing.

"Apa yang noona lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan gugup

"Mi-mian,Kyu.. Kau terlihat pucat, Makanya aku ingin memastikannya" Sekilas wajah Sungmin terlihat merah seperti Tomat. Tak biasanya dia seperti ini.

"Ahh~ Gwenchana" perlahan suasana disekitar mereka terlihat canggung.

"Kyu,apa kau sudah makan?" Sungmin pun berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Aahh, be-belum." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya

"Aku akan kedapur membuatkan makanan buatmu." Sungmin yang masih salah tingkah pergi menuju arah yang berlawanan dari dapur. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin yang berjalan berlawanan arah dari dapur pun menegur Sungmin.

"Noona~" Sungmin pun berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun dengan gugup.

"Ne?"

"Mian sebelumnya. Noona berjalan kearah yang salah. Seharusnya kan kesana." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk arah dapur. Sungmin yang merasa sangat bodoh dengan tingkahnya pun merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Ahh, ne~ a-aku lupa tadi dimana letak dapurnya. Gomawo,Kyu.." Sungmin pun segera berlari kecil kearah dapur. Kyuhyun pun terkikik melihat tingkah Sungmin yang canggung. Ia pun duduk dimeja makan menunggu Sungmin menyipakan makanannya. Kyuhyun tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Sungmin yang dimatanya terlihat makin cantik. Sungmin yang merasa diperhatikan semakin salah tingkah. Kyuhyun pun mendatangi Sungmin hendak melihat masakan apa yang dimasak Sungmin. Sungmin yang sangat gugup menjatuhkan telur ke lantai.

"ahhh~ biar aku bersihkan" ucap Sungmin tereburu-buru lalu menjongkok membersihkan bekas telur. Kyuhyun pun menjongkok hendak membantu Sungmin.

"Biar aku saja,Noona" Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun terlalu dekatnya pun semakin salah tingkah. Dadanya sangat sesak. Mukanya terasa sangat panas. Sungmin pun refleks berdiri. Sungmin yang sangat gugup tak memperhatikan sekeliling. Saat hendak ingin melangkah pergi, tak sengaja Sungmin menginjak telur yang jatuh kelantai. Sungmin pun terpeleset.

"Noona!" Pekik tangan kekar Kyuhyun menangkap tubuh Sungmin dengan sigap.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun cemas yang masih saja memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip. Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Sungmin dengan detail. Tanpa terasa Kyuhyun pun mulai memajukan wajahnya kearah Sungmin. Seakan-akan Sungmin telah dikendalikan Kyuhyun, Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. Wajah mereka semakin dekat. 3 cm, 2cm, 1cm dan…

"Hentikan Kyu!" Sungmin yang tersadar tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya dan menarik dirinya. Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukan tubuhnya dari Sungmin.

"Mi-mian" Kyuhyun pun terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Kyu, apa yang kita lakukan ini tak pantas! Kita ini saudara kyu!" Pekik Sungmin dengan suara yang bergetar. Mata Indah Sungmin mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun merasa sangat terluka menyakiti hati Sungmin.

"Mian,noona. Aku—"

"Hentikan,Kyu.. Hiks.. kita tak boleh seperti ini.." Pandangan Sungmin kabur seketika. Ya, Sungmin menangis. Kyuhyun pun hendak menghibur Sungmin, saat itu juga Sungmin berlari menuju pintu utama.

**_BLAAMM!_**

Sungmin pun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun tampak lemas seketika, tubuhnya pun tersungkur dilantai. Ia mencambak-cambak rambutnya dengan perasaan yang kacau. Nanar matanya terlihat sangat terluka. Ia memukul-mukul lantai merutuki kebodohannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun Babo! Kenapa kau tak menahan nafsumu?! Sekarang apa yang kau dapat?! Dia pergi Babo!" Pekik Kyuhyun dengan rasa sakit didadanya.

'Sungmin' hanya itu yang terus ada dipikirannya.

**_"Sial! Apa harus kulakukan? Eotteokhae?"_** Kyuhyun pun terlihat pasrah. Ia memeluk lututnya dengan gelisah.

**TBC ?**

Ini semua tergantung kalian para readers,

Apa fict ini mau dilanjutin atau dibakar(TT-TT)

Anyeongg chingudeul..

Ahh~ akhirnya apdet juga:D

Dengan berbagai semangat dari para readers yang menguatkanku untuk melanjutkan fict ini.

Lagi-lagi aku menyelesaikan fict ini dengan kilat.

Huahh~ Baner-bener kurang istirahat.

Tapi karna aku diberi kekuatan dari chingudeul, aku berusaha yang terbaik walaupun hasilnya kurang memuaskan.

Terimakasih buat :

**kyuminalways89 : Entah tuh, Kyuhyun kerjanya salah paham terus sama Minnie. Kyuhyun emang perlu dikasih pelajaran. *Pletak!* #Kyuhyun lempar sepatu**

**imyk1601 : hehe, tunggu aja deh chingu kelanjutannyaJ :***

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : Iya, chingu:D Tapi tunggu aja kelanjutannya yang tak diduga-duga:D**

**Guest: Gomawo chingu^^ tetap setia menunggu kelanjutannya yaa.**

** : hohoho, Tetap Kyumin dong! Kyumin selalu dihati *plokplok* ^^**

**dessykyumin : hohoho, Kyu kan selalu gitu kalo udah berhubungan dengan Sungmin. Kyu emang semaunya aja:D yahh, mau gimana, Sungmin kan milik EvilKyu seorang^^**

**Bels137 : Oke, sip^^ tetap setia yaa menunggu kelanjutannya :D**

**Kim Anna : Oke, Chingu^^ Jangan lupa untuk menunggu cerita gaje milik author gaje ini XD**

**amalia : hihi, iya mereka saudaraanL tapi mau gimanalah chingu? Kita berdoa semoga Kyumin dapat bersama selamanya:D**

**LeeSungHye040497 : OKE! Tetap tunggu kelanjutannya chingu^^**

** : Tau nih Kyu! Kalo udah masalah Sungmin jadi beringas^^ hehehe**

**HyukBunnyMing : wkwkk, Kawinin aja deh chingu, supaya Kyu ga salah paham terus sama orang lain^^ terus nantikan kelanjutannya chingu:* gomawo^^**

Okey, chingudeul.. Mungkin author akan lama ngapdet chap 3,

Tapi author janji akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk para readers maupun silent readers *kalo ada* akan mengusahakan untuk dapat mengapdet paling lama 2 mingguan:D

Tetap setia nunggu yaa readers dan silent readers *kalo ada*!

Dan jangan lupa ReviewJ

Author ingin mendengar komen2 dan saran kalian, yahh~ sepertinya kepanjangan~

Sudah dulu, dan mian atas typo :D Gomawo


	3. Chapter 3

**At Least I still Have You**

**Cast :**

**-Kyuhyun as namja**

**-Sungmin as yeoja**

**-Anggota Suju lainnya**

**-Anggota SNSD**

**Genre : Romance /Drama **

**Disclaimer : Kyu punya Min, Min punya Kyu,Kyu dan Min saling mempunyai. XD**

**Warning : Genderswitch, abal, typo, gaje dan membosankan, R&R ^^ Don't like don't read!**

BLAAMM!

Sungmin pun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun tampak lemas seketika, tubuhnya pun tersungkur dilantai. Ia mencambak-cambak rambutnya dengan perasaan yang kacau. Nanar matanya terlihat sangat terluka. Ia memukul-mukul lantai merutuki kebodohannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun Babo! Kenapa kau tak bisa menahan nafsumu?! Sekarang apa yang kau dapat?! Dia pergi Babo!" Pekik Kyuhyun dengan rasa sakit didadanya.

'Sungmin' hanya itu yang terus ada dipikirannya.

**_"_**Sial! Apa harus kulakukan? Eotteokhae?" Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia pun terlihat pasrah sambil memeluk lututnya dengan gelisah.

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

Sungmin yang tak sanggup menahan sedih dihatinya hanya bisa berlari menuju taman sambil membawa goresan luka dihatinya. Ia tak tau apa yang dirasakan sebenarnya olehnya. Dadanya sangat sesak. Walaupun matanya sudah berhenti menangis.

"Apa yang tadi kulakukan? Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini?" Gumam Sungmin pelan. Sungmin yang merasa sangat lelah pun mendudukkan dirinya diayunan. Raut wajah Sungmin terlihat sendu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku? Kenapa bisa?" Sungmin yang masih tak mengerti dengan sikapnya teringat kembali dengan peristiwanya dengan Kyuhyun dirumah. Sesaat terlintas adegan Kyuhyun yang ingin menciumnya. Tanpa diduga-duga Sungmin menyentuh bibir merahnya yang belum dijamah siapapun dengan perlahan.

"Dia hampir merebut first kiss-ku.." Sungmin pun mulai memainkan ayunannya perlahan, berusaha melupakan hal-hal yang mengganggu dibenakknya.

Drrtt Drrtt

Iphone Sungmin pun bergetar. Sungmin pun merogoh sakunya. Dilayar terpampang nama Zhoumi. Zhoumi mengiriminya pesan. Wajah sedih Sungmin pun mulai terganti dengan raut senang.

_From: Zhoumi^^_

_Minnie-ah, sedang apa? _

Sungmin pun mulai memainkan jarinya dilayar hp-nya.

_To: Zhoumi^^_

_Ahh~ Aku sedang berada ditaman^^_

_Gomawo untuk jalan-jalan tadi~_

_Aku sangat menyukainya~_

_Kau sedang apa Zhoumi?_

Sungmin pun menekan tanda send. Ia pun terlihat senang membayangkan jalan-jalannya bersama Zhoumi. Tak lama kemudian Sungmin mendapat balasan dari Zhoumi.

_From: Zhoumi^^_

_Aku sedang memerhatikanmu._

Sesaat membaca itu, Sungmin terkekeh pelan. Sesaat Sungmin hendak membalas, Zhoumi mengirimnya pesan lagi.

_From: Zhoumi^^_

_Mengapa kau tertawa?_

_Apa ada yang lucu?_

_Aku sedang tak bercanda, _

_Kalau kau tak percaya kau bisa membalikkan badanmu sekarang._

Setelah membaca pesan Zhoumi, Sungmin langsung menoleh kebelakang. Tampak Zhoumi sedang berdiri sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin. Terdapat perasaan senang dihati Sungmin melihat Zhoumi atau mungkin merasa lega dengan kehadiran Zhoumi. Sungmin pun berlari kecil menuju Zhoumi.

"Bagaimana kau tau aku disini? Apa kau sudah menjadi stalker sekarang?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibir plumnya berpura-pura kesal. Zhoumi yang melihatnya pun tertawa pelan.

"Hei,apa untungnya aku menjadi stalkermu?" Tanya Zhoumi sambil nyengir.

"Siapa tau." Sungmin pun tersenyum simpul.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya aku sudah mengantarkanmu kerumah? Kenapa masih berkeliaran?" Tanya Zhoumi dengan pandangan sangat ingin tau. Kejadian yang hendak dilupakannya, mulai terbayang lagi dibenak Sungmin. Sungmin pun memandang Zhoumi dan berusaha memasang senyum.

"Aku sedang ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar."

"Apa jalan-jalan kita kurang menarik? Sampai kau ingin jalan-jalan lagi?" Zhoumi pun terlihat kecewa.

"Ahh~ Aniya! Ani, Aku cuma ingin keluar sebentar saja. Aku bosan dirumah." Sungmin pun berusaha berbohong dan memaksakan senyumnya.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa? Kau terlihat aneh sekarang." Zhoumi pun mengerutkan alisnya melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Apa kau ada masalah? Aku bersedia mendengarkannya jika kau mau." Tukas Zhoumi dengan senyum lembut khasnya. Sungmin yang tak mau membahas hal itu, menggeleng pelan.

"Ani, Gwenchana Zhoumi-ah~" Zhoumi pun menghela napas pelan. Ia tau jika Sungmin sedang menutupi sesuatu. Tapi ia tak mau mempermasalahkannya. Zhoumi pun mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Ayo, aku antar kembali ke rumah." Sungmin pun mengangguk pelan. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan taman.

_"Apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa senang saat bersama Zhoumi? Apa jangan-jangan aku terbawa suasana dengan Kyu, karena aku sangat senang setelah pulang dari jalan-jalan tadi?"_ Tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

Ckreekk

Pintu rumah kediaman Cho pun terbuka. Kyuhyun yang masih berada dimeja makan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu tersebut. Ia melihat Sungmin telah kembali. Ia pun mengangkat tubuhnya menuju Sungmin.

"Noona,aku—"

"Sudahlah, Kyu.. Aku sudah melupakannya." Sungmin pun tersenyum pelan pada Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud menyakiti noona. Aku—"

"Aku tak apa-apa Kyu! Aku juga salah!" tukas Sungmin dengan tegas yang memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menunduk, ia belum berani menatap mata noonanya yang terlihat kecewa padanya.

"Kyu, aku tak mau karna hal ini kita menjadi menjauh. Aku mau kita melupakan semuanya. Semua kebodohan kita yang kita lakukan tadi." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun , tapi Kyuhyun berusaha menghindari pertemuan mata dengan Sungmin. Sesaat mendengar perkataan Sungmin, Kyuhyun merasa sesak didadanya.

_"Melupakan? Melupakan semuanya?" _Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati. Perlahan wajah Kyuhyun berubah kaku. Ia berusaha mencerna perkataan Sungmin. Entah mengapa Ia merasa tak terima untuk melupakan semuanya, melupakan rasa aneh yang ada didirinya yang Ia pun tak tau apa itu. Dan terlintas dibenaknya jika secara tak langsung Sungmin telah menolaknya.

"Kyuhyun, Apa kau dengar aku? Gwenchana?" Tanya Sungmin yang terlihat khawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang terdiam dan tak merespon apapun. Sungmin pun menggoyangkan lengan Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun pun berusaha tetap tenang dan terlihat angkuh seperti biasanya. Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Sungmin.

"Yaa! Apa kau pikir aku tuli? Dan apa yang kau lihat sekarang? Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan khasnya. Sungmin pun cekikikan melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba memakinya.

"Apa noona sudah gila yaa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Ani, Aku senang melihat kau kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang kukenal." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Tentu saja, aku takkan pernah berubah dari sifat evilku!" Kyuhyun pun terlihat membuang muka sesaat.

"Kyu, aku tadi sempat takut denganmu. Karna tadi aku melihat kau bukan seperti dirimu, Kyu~" Sungmin pun tersenyum tulus pada Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tak mau merespon pembicaraan Sungmin. Sesaat atmosfer diantara mereka menjadi canggung. Sungmin yang tak tahan mulai membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Huaaah~ Bosannya~"

"Nado." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mendengus pelan.

"Apa kau ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat kita tak bosan?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"hmm~ Banyak. Apa kau mau main PS?" Ajak Kyuhyun yang mulai terbawa suasana.

"Ahh, ani. Aku tak mengerti mainnya. Bagaimana dengan petak umpet?" Tanya Sungmin dengan semangat.

"Yaa! Apa kau idiot? Kita tak mungkin main petak umpet berdua,noona! Mana ada serunya." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menjitak kepala Sungmin pelan.

"Huh, bagaimana kalau kita main ular tangga? Uno? Atau Monopoli mungkin?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun dengan berbinar-binar. Kyuhyun pun mulai menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Boleh juga, Kajja! Tapi dengan satu syarat!" Kyuhyun pun mulai melayangkan senyum evilnya. Sungmin pun berkidik ngeri sesaat melihat senyum evil Kyuhyun.

"Yang kalah harus mematuhi 3 permintaan sipemenang!" Merasa tertantang, Sungmin pun menyetujuinya.

"Oke! Deal!" Kyuhyun pun melayangkan senyum evilnya yang mungkin sedikit terlihat mesum.

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

_Di suatu Caffe, yang bernama Heaven Caffe,_

"Kyaa! Lagi-lagi namja keren itu datang kesini. Dia sangat tampan."

"Kyaaa! Kau benar! Liat saja pembawaannya yang terlihat tenang itu, Kyaaa! Dia sangat tampan!" Ujar para pengunjung caffe tersebut yang sebagian besar adalah yeoja.

"Hmm, lagi-lagi caffe kita kebanjiran pengunjung yang hanya datang untuk melihat namja tampan itu." Ucap pemilik Caffe yang bernama Hyoyeon sambil menghela napas pelan.

"Yaah, mau bagaimana? Kita harus bersyukur karna namja tampan itu, Caffe kita menjadi ramai." Jawab salah satu pegawainya yang bernama Sooyoung.

"Aiissh, aku jijik mendengar mereka terus berteriak 'Kyaa Kyaa' itu" Hyoyeon pun mempraktikkan gaya para pengunjungnya. Dan tentu saja menggelak tawa para pegawainya yang sedang istirahat diruang belakang.

Tapi ada satu orang pegawainya yang tak ingin membuang waktunya untuk bergosip-gosip dengan para pegawai lainnya. Bukannya karna Ia yang sombong dan tak memiliki teman. Tapi Ia lebih suka meluangkan waktunya untuk membereskan pekerjaan yang belum terbereskan. Ia menjadi seorang kasir sekaligus pengantar makanan jika suasana caffe tidak terlalu ramai, tapi jika sedang ramai Ia akan menjadi pengantar makanan. Karna penjaga Kasir mereka yang sedang hamil. Makanya Ia tak ingin merepotkan penjaga kasir yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai eonninya. Kim Kibum, Yeoja yang mungkin terlihat cuek tapi Ia memiliki hati yangbagai malaikat tanpa sayap.

Ia tak pernah mengeluh dalam melakukan apapun. Yeoja ini mempunyai paras yang cantik dengan rambut panjang lurusnya. Tapi Ia tak pernah menggerai rambutnya. Ia selalu mengucir kuda rambut indahnya itu.

"Bummie, istirahatlah. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan tugas ini. Kau terlihat sangat lelah." Jawab si penjaga kasir yang sedang hamil yang bernama Taeyeon.

"Apa eonni sedang mengidam menyuci piring? Sudahlah eonni, Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Toh sebentar lagi juga selesai." Ucap Kibum dengan senyum indahnya yang terlihat anggun. Taeyeon pun merangkul tubuh Kibum.

"Bummie, ada kalanya kau juga harus beristirahat. Lagian, itu bukan tugasmu. Itu tugas Sunny." Taeyeon pun tersenyum lembut pada Kibum.

"Iya, aku tau. Sunny tadi pasti kelelahan menyuci piring terus. Kan kita punya banyak pengunjung akhir-akhir ini." Jelas Kibum yang masih menyuci piring dengan tekun.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau tak lelah? Kau bolak balik mengantar pesanan apalagi hari ini Tiffany tak datang karna sakit."

"Aku baik-baik saja eonni." Kibum pun masih tersenyum lembut pada Taeyeon. Taeyeon pun meraih tangan Kibum dengan lembut. Lalu Ia menarik tubuh Kibum menjauh dari pencuci piring.

"Kau boleh mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Tapi kau juga harus mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Sekuat apapun kau, kau harus tetap memperhatikan dirimu. Kau tak perlu melakukan semuanya." Taeyeon pun meraih piring-piring kotor dan mulai mencucinya.

"Aku akan membencimu jika kau berani menyuruhku berhenti sekarang." Tukas Taeyeon dengan senyuman yang membuat Kibum tak dapat menolak. Kibum pun memeluk tubuh eonni-nya dengan lembut lalu meninggalkan ruang pencuci piring. Ia pun beristirahat dikasir. Terlihat seorang namja yang hendak ingin memesan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Kibum dengan pelan sambil mengeluarkan catatan kecil dan pulpennya.

"Aku pesan espressonya lagi." Jawab namja itu dengan senyum ramah diwajahnya tampak lesung pipi yang sangat menawan yang menambah ketampanan wajahnya, namja itu adalah Cho Siwon. Kibum pun mengangguk dan membuatkan pesanan namja itu. Ia tak berani mengganggu istirahat Sooyoung. Maka ia membuatnya sendiri. Kibum memang bisa apa saja.

**SiBum's Part**

_"Sangat aneh, namja itu memesan espresso terus. Bukannya sekarang sudah jam makan siang? Kenapa ia tak memesan makanan?"_ Gumam Kibum pelan dengan bingung.

Setelah itu Ia pun mengantarnya. Namja itu terlihat sangat serius dengan Laptopnya. _"Namja itu terlihat sangat tak kenal lelah. Ia selalu sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya."_ Pikir Kibum dalam hati

"Kamshamida." Siwon tersenyum lembut pada Kibum sekilas, lalu memfokuskan dirinya pada laptopnya lagi. Kibum pun hanya mengangguk dan berlalu pergi.

03.45 pm

"Espresso lagi? Apa Ia tak bosan meminum minuman yang pahit itu?" Tanya Sooyoung dengan tak percaya. Kibum yang mengirimkan pesanan hanya mengangkat bahu pelan. Sooyoung pun membuatkannya Espresso. Kibum yang melihat keseriusan Siwon pun mulai tergerak hatinya. Ia pun mengambil Tiramisu Cake yang dibuatnya berlebih untuk para pegawai. Ia pun menyusun cake itu dengan cantik diatas piring lalu membawa cake itu beserta espresso pesanannya.

"Silahkan menikmati." Kata Kibum dengan sopan. Siwon pun memandang tiramisu cake yang berada dimejanya. Kibum yang hendak pergi , mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar suara Siwon.

"Jamkkaman. Ini bukan pesananku." Kata Siwon tanpa berani menatap cake itu lama-lama.

"Ahh, Mianhaeyo tuan. Itu service dari kami karna tuan telah menjadi pelanggan tetap kami." Ucap Kibum pelan dan sopan.

"Ahh, Mianhaeyo. Aku-Aku-" Siwon menggantungkan kata-katanya. Berusaha mencari alasan.

"Apa tuan tak suka dengan cakenya?" Tanya Kibum sambil memandang lekat-lekat Siwon.

"Ahh, Ani.. Aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi aku sedang tak lapar." Jawab Siwon berusaha terlihat tenang, walaupun terlihat wajahnya mulai terlihat sendu.

"Tuan, setidaknya tuan harus memakan sesuatu. Apa tuan pikir terus meminum espresso tanpa makan apapun itu sehat? Tuan harus menyayangi tubuh tuan. Tuan harus makan sesuatu, agar perut tuan tak sakit." Tukas Kibum yang sedikit menaikkan suaranya. Bukan karna ia merasa tersinggung dengan penolakkan Siwon, tapi Ia tak mau namja ini tak memakan apapun. Siwon yang terlihat terkejut mendengar perkataan Kibum menatap Kibum dengan lekat. Nanar mata Siwon pun mulai berubah menjadi semakin sendu. Kibum yang merasa diperhatikan pun mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Mianhaeyo,tuan. Jika tuan tak mau saya akan—" Kibum yang hendak mengambil cakenya, terdahului oleh Siwon yang sudah menarik cakenya kesisinya dan mulai memakannya. Kibum pun masih memperhatikan Siwon yang lahap menghabiskan cakenya.

"Mashita, gomawo." Ucap Siwon tulus pada Kibum. Kibum pun mengangguk.

"Cho Siwon." Dengan senyum malaikatnya Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kibum. Kibum pun meraih tangan Siwon dengan kikuk.

"Kim Kibum" Ucap Kibum seadanya.

"Duduklah sebentar." Kata Siwon sambil mempersilahkan Kibum duduk. Kibum pun menurutinya walaupun ia merasa risih duduk berhadapan dengan pelanggannya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya siapa yang membuat cake ini?" Tanya Siwon lembut pada Kibum.

"Aku yang membuatnya." Tiba-tiba tubuh Siwon seperti tersengat listrik mendengar jawaban Kibum. Ia pun terdiam. Kibum yang merasa tak da yang perlu dibicarakan mempermisikan diri untuk kembali ke belakang. Tapi Siwon masih tak bergeming.

_"Yeoja itu.. Kenapa mirip dengan Heechul? Kenapa sangat mirip? Heechul selalu memarahiku yang lupa waktu untuk makan yang hanya meminum espresso. Dan kenapa dia pun membuatkan cake kesukaan oleh Heechul? Dan bahkan rasanya pun sangat mirip. Apa ini Cuma kebetulan semata?" _Tanya Siwon dalam hati. Ia merasa seperti kembali ke masa lalu.

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

_Keesokan harinya di Paran High School,_

"Curang! Kau pasti curang Kyu!" pekik Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang tak berhenti mengejek Sungmin yang kalah dalam permainan mereka. *Lagian siapa sih yang ga tau master game kita, Cho Kyuhyun*

"Apanya? Noona sudah bilang berapa kali sih aku curang? Aku mulai bosan mendengarnya!"

"Kau memang curang! Kau membodohi noonamu!" Jawab Sungmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang membuat Sungmin sangat imut.

"Noona, perkataanmu tak terbukti! Kita sudah mengulang permainan sebanyak 20 kali dan kau selalu kalah! Berhentilah mengelak kenyataan kalau noona itu babo!" Tukas Kyuhyun sambil menunjukan pandangan meremehnya pada Sungmin. Sungmin pun menjitak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aisshh! Kenapa main jitak sih?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Berani sekali kau mengatakan noonamu ini Babo!"

"Lalu? Aku harus bilang apa? Coba kutanya 25x25:125x25-25:20 berapa?" Tantang Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sangat lambat pada matematika.

"Eungg—" Sungmin terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Aku kasih waktu 20 detik!"

"Jamkkaman!" Sungmin pun terlihat sangat gugup untuk menghitung.

"19,18,17,16,15,…,5,4,3.."

"Tunggu! 625 dibagi 125 berapa?!" Sungmin terlihat sangt kebingungan.

"Waktu habis! Ckk, kenapa kau bisa lulus SD sih,noona? Soal kayak gitu aja ga bisa dijawab!" Kyuhyun pun mulai menertawakan Sungmin dengan gaya Evilnya.

"Arra.. Arra oke aku mengaku kalah. Lalu apa keinginanmu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada ketus.

"Hmm, Aku mau kau jangan pergi kemanapun itu tanpa sepengetahuanku" Gumam Kyuhyun pelan dengan datar.

"Ne?"

"Aku tak suka kau pergi perkeliaran tanpa berkata pada orang rumah. Setidaknya kau memberitahu pada orang rumah jika noona mau pergi. Jadi orang rumah ga akan khawatir dan nyariin noona!" Kyuhyun pun mencari alasan. Ia mengatakan 'orang rumah' padahal jelas-jelas 'orang rumah' yang dimaksudnya adalah 'dirinya sendiri'. Sungmin pun tersenyum lalu mengangguk paham.

"Arraseo! Aku janji takkan buat khawatir lagi.." Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu yang kedua apa Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin ingin tau.

"Aku mau—" Kyuhyun terlihat sangat berpikir.

"Aku belum tau, tapi nanti aku akan memberitahunya kalau aku sudah tau." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Baiklah, syukurlah permintaanmu kali ini tak aneh-aneh." Gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Yaa! Memangnya aku selalu minta hal aneh apa padamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Apa kau tak ingat, dulu kau berakting jatuh dari pohon karna mau mengambil layang-layang yang tersangkut diatas pohon! Lalu kau memintaku memanjat pohon lalu mencari layang-layangmu dan kau menipuku! Aku memanjat pohon yang banyak semutnya. Aku ditipu olehmu,Kyu!" Sungmin yang kesal pun memukul lengan Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Lagipula kau tau kalau aku suka menjahilimu, tapi kau tetap saja percaya dan dibodohi olehku!" Kyuhyun pun mengangkat ujung bibirnya dan memandang Sungmin remeh.

"Yaa! Kau pikir aku tega melihatmu yang seperti menginginkan layang-layang itu. Kau bahkan mempermainkan niat baikku, Kyu! Nappeun!" Sungmin pun hendak ingin memukul lengan Kyuhyun. Tapi tangan Kyuhyun menahannya. Sesaat suasana menjadi tegang. Kyuhyun memandang wajah Sungmin lekat-lekat begitu pun sebaliknya dengan Sungmin.

"Aku bisa lebih jahat lagi jika kau mau,noona. Aku bisa melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang kumau." Kyuhyun pun masih tak melepaskan matanya dari mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang seperti tersadar sesuatu, bergegas melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Sungmin. Sungmin pun terlihat kikuk sesaat.

"Apa-apaan kau ini—" Kyuhyun yang tak mau bertengkar, berbalik dan melangkah pergi menuju kelasnya. Sungmin pun berusaha menyelaraskan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju kelasnya sendiri.

_Disaat istirahat,_

"Kyunnie~ Ayo kita ke kantin bersama-sama~" Seohyun yang sedari tadi berusaha mendekati Kyuhyun pun memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dengan manja. Kyuhyun yang merasa risih pun menghentakkan lengannya dan melepaskan lengannya dari Seohyun. Ia pun menatap bengis Seohyun.

"Apa kau bisa berhenti merengek? Bahkan mendengar suaramu saja aku muak, apalagi jika kau merengek." Kata Kyuhyun sarkastik.

"Chagiya~ Kenapa kau sangat kasar padaku?" Seohyun pun memasang mata foxy-nya yang cantik itu berusaha meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tak memberikan respon apa-apa.

"Apa kau tuli? Aku sudah berkata padamu kalau kita sudah P-U-T-U-S!" Pekik Kyuhyun yang kesal pun menekankan kata putus dan mengejanya per huruf. Kyuhyun pun mendengus sebal melihat Seohyun yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"Hiks.. kau bahkan membenciku.. Hiks.. Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa.. Hiks.." Seohyun pun menangis didepan Kyuhyun.

_"Kau memang pandai berakting! Cihh!" _Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. Orang yang melewatinya menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak suka. Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun telah membuat seorang yeoja yang terkenal di sekolah itu menangis.

"Yaa! Kau pikir aku akan tertipu dengan airmata palsumu itu?" Seohyun pun memberhentikan tangisnya sesaat dan berbisik pelan pada Kyuhyun.

"Apapun akan kulakukan agar kau dapat kembali padaku,Kyuhyun!" Pekik Seohyun

"Yaa! Kau tau, Kau bahkan sangat licik! Aku takkan mau kembali padamu!" Kyuhyun pun berteriak didepan Seohyun. Semua pandangan mengarah pada mereka. Seohyun pun mulai menangis lagi. Banyak orang yang menatapnya kasian.

"Kau kira dengan menarik perhatian semua orang disini dapat membuat aku merubah pikiranku? Jangan pernah mengganggu aku! Kita sudah tak punya hubungan apapun! Dasar licik!" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menaikkan suaranya. Ia memang tak peduli dengan akting Seohyun. Suasana pun mulai ricuh. Semua anak mulai berbisik-bisik sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Hiks.. Kyu.. Mianhae.. Hiks.." Seohyun pun berbicara dengan terisak-isak.

"Cihh! Pandai sekali kau berakting! Dasar munafik!" Kyuhyun pun menatap remeh Seohyun sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

BUUKKK!

"Apa-apaan kau ini!" Sungmin yang melihat kejadian itu menimpuk kepala Kyuhyun dengan Kamus tebalnya.

"Aisshh! Noona tak usah ikut campur! Noona tak perlu membela orang seperti ini! Dia hanya berakting!" Ucap Kyuhyun kesal sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit akibat timpukan Sungmin.

"Kau ini, kau lihat dia! Dia menangis dan kau malah memakinya! Dia kan sudah minta maaf! Kau tak bisakah lebih lembut sedikit?!" Pekik Sungmin kesal melihat Kyuhyun yang kasar pada yeojanya.

"Noona dia pantas mendapatkannya!" Kyuhyun pun mulai bertekak dengan Sungmin. Sesaat Suasana menjadi sangat ricuh. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling berteriak satu sama lain.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Sesaat suasana ricuh itu menjadi tertib. Semua murid yang berkumpul melihat kejadian tadi, bergegas masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Tampak seorang wanita yang berjalan dengan angkuhnya menuju keributan tersebut dengan muka garangnya yang tampak sangat murka. Ia pun menjewer telinga mereka tanpa ampun. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun berhenti bertengkar dan menahan sakit ditelinga mereka.

"Awww! Ampun seonsaeangnim!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegangi telinganya yang masih dijewer oleh Park Seonsaengnim, yang cinta kedisiplinan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini Cho bersaudara? Apa kalian ingin membuat keributan yang lebih besar lagi? Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau tak lelah terus membuat masalah?!" Park Seonsaengnim pun memperkeras jewerannya pada kedua muridnya itu.

"Mian,Seonsaeangnim~" Ucap Sungmin yang pasrah saja dijewer. Mereka pun dibawa ke lapangan. Park Seonsaengnim pun melepaskan jewerannya dari kedua muridnya.

"Daripada kalian menghabiskan waktu untuk mencari keributan lebih baik saya memberikan kalian pelajaran pada kalian!" Park Seonsaengnim adalah guru yang paling ditakuti satu sekolah. Dia guru BP yang sangat-sangat disiplin.

"Kalian, sapu lapangan sampai bersih setelah itu kalian harus mengelilingi lapangan itu dengan membawa 2 ember berisi air sambil menenteng tas yang penuh dengan buku sebanyak 10 kali dan airnya tak boleh tumpah. Lalu setelah semuanya selesai kalian harus merapikan peralatan olahraga digudang! Apa ada pertanyaan?" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya melongo mendengar perintah dari Park Seonsaengnim. Mereka hanya menelan ludah mendengarnya.

"Apa masih kurang?" Tanya Park seonsaengnim sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. Dengan cepat pun mereka menggeleng. Lalu berlari membersihkan lapangan.

"Ahh, Jinjja! Ini semua karna yeoja itu dan karna satu orang yang sok pahlawan!" Pekik Kyuhyun kesal sambil menyindir Sungmin yang sedari tadi sibuk membersihkan lapangan dengan serius. Ia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar sindiran Kyuhyun.

"Haahh, coba saja orang yang sok pahlawan itu bersikap lebih tenang! Pasti aku takkan membuang energiku untuk mengerjakan hal yang merepotkan seperti ini!" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menyindir Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin berusaha tak merespon ucapan Kyuhyun dan hanya mengalah. Sungmin pun hanya mendengus sebal.

"Haahh~ Rasanya punggungku akan patah karna seseorang yang merepotkan!" Kyuhyun pun memukul-mukul punggungnya lalu berakting kelelahan. Sungmin yang tak tahan pun mengambil sapu ditangan Kyuhyun.

"Oke, Mian aku membuatmu susah! Sekarang kau duduk saja disana! Aku akan mengerjakannya sendiri!" Pekik Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Yaa! Kenapa kau yang marah! Seharusnya aku yang marah! Kau ini!" Pekik Kyuhyun sambil mendecakkan lidahnya melihat tingkah Sungmin. Park Seonsaengnim yang melihat pertengkaran kecil mereka pun mendatangi mereka.

"Kalian ini! Apa kurang hukuman dari saya? Kalian memang murid yang menyusahkan. Dan Kau Sungmin, harusnya kau lebih memperhatikan adikmu ini! Dia memang pintar, tapi tingkah lakunya itu nol! Dan kamu juga, nilai kamu itu udah kayak kebakaran! Apa-apan itu? Kalian selalu buat masalah!" Maki Park Seonsaengnim pada Sungmin dengan pandangan tak suka. Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk mendengar makian Seonsaengnim tersebut. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar. Matanya pun tampak berkaca-kaca. Bagaimana pun inilah konsekuensi seorang kakak, dia harus bertanggungjawab pada kesalahan adiknya juga. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan kasihan. Ia pun mengambil tindakan.

"Seonsaengnim, apa kau tak lelah terus memaki orang?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin

"MWO?! Apa-apaan ini? Kau Sungguh tak sopan berbicara seperti itu pada seonsaengnim-mu! Yaa! Sungmin! Kau lihat dangsaengmu itu! Apa kau tak pernah mengajarinya sopan santun?!" Seonsaengnim pun melimpahkan kesalahan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Mianhaeyo,seonsa—" Sungmin pun hendak meminta maaf pada Park Seonsaengnim. Tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin kebelakangnya. Kyuhyun pun menghadap seonsaengnim-nya dengan pandangan bengis.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kau menyalahkan noonaku? Apa yang kulakukan itu menjadi tanggungjawabku! Wae? Apa kau tak berani memarahiku? Kenapa hanya memarahinya? Hah, Dari awal aku yang salah! Tapi kenapa kau membawa-bawa noonaku? Wae?!" Park Seonsaengnim terdiam sesaat. Mukanya mulai berubah menjadi merah, rahangnya pun mengeras.

"Yaa! Dasar anak kurang ajar! Kalau saja kau tak membawa nama sekolah dalam olimpiade-mu aku akan membuatmu keluar dari sekolah ini sekarang juga!"

"Hah, tapi apa kau sudah merasa melakukan hal yang benar? Kau ini guru BP! Harusnya kau tau apa itu tanggungjawab dan keadilan! Aku ya aku! Apa yang kuperbuat biar aku yang mengaturnya! Jangan membawa-bawa orang lain! Kau bahkan tak becus menjadi guru BP! Kau pikir kau hebat karna ditakuti semua murid? Hah, guru itu bukan untuk ditakuti! Tapi untuk disegani!" Pekik Kyuhyun sambil menatap seonsaengnimnya dengan tatapan bengis.

"KAU! PEL KORIDOR KELAS DARI LANTAI 1 SAMPAI LANTAI 6!" Teriak Park Seonsaengnim yang emosinya sudah sampai ubun-ubun. Sungmin pun terkaget melihat kemarahan seonsaengnim-nya. Kyuhyun pasti takkan melakukan hal seperti itu, pikir Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak suka disuruh-suruh. Sungmin pun ingin menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun agar tak memperkeruh masalah.

"Biarkan aku yang—" Ucap Sungmin menawarkan diri tetapi dengan cepat dipotong Kyuhyun.

"Oke, jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik." Kyuhyun pun berlalu pergi untuk mengerjakan hukuman tambahan dari Seonsaengnimnya. Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh dengan pandangan tak percaya. Park Seonsaengnim pun bergegas pergi sambil bergerutu kesal. Ia memegangi dadanya yang sedari tadi telah naik-turun menahan emosinya.

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

**_Apa kau percaya, cinta dapat membuatmu menjadi seseorang yang konyol? Bahkan karna satu kata itu, kau bisa menjadi sosok lain yang bukan dirimu. Satu kata yang dapat mengubah duniamu,Cinta…_**

Sungmin menyodorkan minuman susu stroberi pada Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk mengepel. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat lusuh. Pakaiannya hampir semuanya dibasahi oleh keringat maupun air pel. Kyuhyun baru pertama kali ini mengepel. Dia sangat berusaha keras mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Ini sudah lantai yang kelima. Tinggal satu lantai lagi, maka pekerjaan Kyuhyun akan selesai. Kyuhyun pun tetap focus pada pekerjaannya. Ia tak menghiraukan Sungmin yang terus mengikutinya sambil menyodorkan susu stroberi kesukaannya.

"Kyu~ Istirahatlah sebentar." Ucap Sungmin lembut pada Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pelan.

"Yaa! Sebentar lagi selesai! Kalau kau terus menggangguku, kapan ini semua akan selesai?!" Pekik Kyuhyun sebal yang masih terus mengepel lantai dengan keringat yang bercucuran. Bagaimana tidak, Sekolah ini sangatlah luas. Sungmin yang kesal pun menarik tongkat pel Kyuhyun dengan paksa dari tangannya.

"Apa kau gila,Kyu? Tak bisakah meluangkan waktumu 10 menit saja untuk beristirahat? Kau juga manusia, kau bahkan bisa kelelahan!" Maki Sungmin sambil memegang erat tongkat pel yang ada ditangannya. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mengambil kembali tongkat pelnya, tapi tetap saja tak bisa.

"Yaa! Kembalikan!" Suruh Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin datar.

"Shireo! Kau takkan mendapatkannya, kalau kau tak mau istirahat!"

"Aisshh! Kau memang sangat menyusahkan! Kenapa aku bernasib mempunyai noona sepertimu?!" Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal. Tapi Sungmin hanya mengekeh pelan, lalu merogoh sakunya. Ia pun menyandarkan tongkat pelnya di dinding, lalu Sungmin menarik tubuh Kyuhyun mendekat dengan dirinya. Ia mengelap keringat di wajah Kyuhyun dengan lembut dengan saputangannya.

"Kyu, kau memang orang yang keras kepala!" Kata Sungmin sambil terus mengelap wajah dan leher Kyuhyun yang habis dimandikan oleh keringat. Kyuhyun hanya menelan ludah melihat pemandangan didepan matanya. Wajah cantik Sungmin lagi-lagi terlihat sangat bersinar dimatanya.

"Waah~ Banyak sekali keringatmu." Gumam Sungmin takjub. Semakin lama Kyuhyun merasakan risih pada degupan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak secara tak beraturan. Ia pun menarik dirinya menjauh dari Sungmin.

"Wae?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Aku bukan anak bayi, aku bisa sendiri!" Ucap Kyuhyun dingin mengambil saputangan yang ada ditangan Sungmin lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Aku membantumu tapi kau malah dingin seperti itu. Dasar!" Sungmin pun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kyuhyun yang kesal mendengar perkataan Sungmin pun membalikkan badannya.

"Yaa! Kau pikir aku melakukan ini karna apa? Karna siapa? Kau pikir aku mau menerima pekerjaan seperti ini?" Kyuhyun pun mengambil susu stroberi pemberian Sungmin lalu meneguknya habis. Ia pun mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Sungmin pun berusaha mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun dengan baik.

_"Karna siapa? Dia—Apa dia melakukan ini karna aku? Karna ia tak mau aku terus disalahkan oleh Park seonsaengnim? Tapi—Apa benar dia melakukannya untukku?" _Gumam Sungmin dalam hati yang masih tak percaya dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Sungmin pun menunggu Kyuhyun hingga menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan sabar.

"ahhh~ Jinjja~ Sekarang harus lari keliling lapangan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil melihat Kyuhyun dengan prihatin. Sungmin pun menyodorkan tas yang sudah diisi penuh oleh Park Seonsaengnim pada Kyuhyun.

"Aisshh! Apa si tua itu mau balas dendam dan membuat punggungku patah dengan membawa buku seberat ini?!" Pekik Kyuhyun tak percaya sambil memasangkan tas itu ke punggungnya. Begitu juga Sungmin tak tampak sangat keberatan. Seperti perjanjian, mereka harus keliling lapangan sebanyak 10 kali. Tapi mereka bersyukur. Karna mereka hanya mengelilingi lapangan basket dan bukan lapangan sekolah yang sangat luas.

Kyuhyun pun mulai berlari dan diikuti dengan Sungmin. Saat putaran keempat Sungmin merasa sangat kelelahan dan tak kuat, lain di Kyuhyun dia masih tetap berlari. Sungmin pun menghentikan larinya sebentar sekedar mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan. Ia pun mencoba berlari kecil. Kyuhyun pun melihat Sungmin dengan tatapan kasihan, Ia pun menghampiri Sungmin dan mengambil tas yang berada dipunggung Sungmin dengan paksa.

"Kau merusak pemandanganku, kau lama sekali!" Kyuhyun pun memasang tas yang dipunggung Sungmin ke dadanya sendiri. Ia pun berlari sambil menenteng 2 tas yang sangat berat. Sungmin berusaha merebut tasnya, tapi Kyuhyun tak memperdulikannya dan terus berlari. Sungmin pun berlari sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun.

_"Aissshh, berat sekali sih tas bodoh ini. Rasanya aku ingin mati! Sial! Tapi tak boleh, aku tak mau membiarkan sibodoh disebelahku ini kesusahan. Liat saja mukanya, baru lari 4 kali sudah pucat. Sial! Aku harus bertahan! Sebentar lagi semua akan berakhir!" _Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati dengan perasaaan yang kesal. Tapi ia tetap memasang ekspresi yang _cool _seakan ia tak merasakan apapun.

"Mianhae Kyu.. Aku selalu menyusahkanmu. Tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini semua? Bukannya kau selalu sebal pada noonamu yang babo ini?" Tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Aku tak melakukannya ini untukmu. Berhentilah bermimpi, noona babo! Aku tak sanggup menopangmu jika kau pingsan ini. Kau itu gendut!" Ejek Kyuhyun dengan senyum khas evilnya.

"Yaa! Kau ini!" Umpat Sungmin sesaat, lalu Ia tersenyum kecil melihat punggung Kyuhyun. Ia pun mulai mengulas senyum lembut yang Sungmin pun tak tau apa artinya.

_Digudang peralatan olahraga 06:00pm,_

"Ini, minumlah." Ujar Sungmin sambil memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk sambil meluruskan kakinya. Kyuhyun pun menerimanya dan meneguknya sampai habis. Begitu pun dengan Sungmin, Dia pun meneguk setengah dari botol air mineral tersebut.

"Huaaahhh~ Segarnya~" Pekik Sungmin sambil tersenyum ceria pada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Dia sangat kelelahan. Mukanya terlihat pucat, tapi Dia tak menunjukkan kelelahannya pada Sungmin. Ia pun mengelap keringat pada dahinya. Kyuhyun pun berdiri.

"Ayo, kita selesaikan ini. Kita hanya menyusun semuanya dan setelah itu kita pulang." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ne! Hwaiting!" Ucap Sungmin ceria. Ia pun mulai membereskan semua peralatan menjadi rapi. Kyuhyun pun membereskan bola tenis yang letaknya pada kardus yang tertumpuk dibagian tumpukan yang paling atas. Kyuhyun pun mengambil kursi dan berusaha mencapai kardus tersebut. Tapi sesaat kemudian Ia merasa tubuhnya tak stabil. Pandangannya pun berputar, sesaat kemudian, pandangannya menjadi hitam. Tubuh Kyuhyun pun jatuh tersungkur kelantai.

"KYU!" Sungmin pun langsung berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun. Sungmin segera menggoyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun tapi tak ada respon. Sesaat Kemudian hujan turun dengan derasnya. Sungmin pun memegang tangan Kyuhyun, tangan Kyuhyun sangat hangat. Ia pun banyak mengeluarkan keringat dingin disekujur tubuhnya.

"Kyu! Bangun!" Wajah Sungmin pun terlihat sangat khawatir. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Noo-noo—na—" Gumam Kyuhyun lemah.

"Kyu! Gwenchana?!" Tanya Sungmin cemas sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menggeleng lemah. Sungmin pun segera menyodorkan air mineral sisanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun meneguk habis minumannya. Kyuhyun pun memejamkan matanya. Sungmin pun mengambil matras dan meletakkannya disudut dekat dinding dan memindahkan tubuh Kyuhyun di matras tersebut. Sungmin pun duduk disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. Hikss.. Mianhae.. Kalau saja kau tak membantuku.. Aku—" tangis Sungmin sambil melipat lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya silututnya. Kyuhyun yang lemah masih setengah sadar meraih pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Ul-jima" Gumam Kyuhyun lirih.

"Kyu, Mianhae.. aku tak tau harus melakukan apa.." Jawab Sungmin dengan airmata yang terus jatuh dipipinya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lemah melihat wajah noonanya yang sangat berantakan. Sungmin pun menuju keluar agar bisa mendapatkan bantuan atau sekedar obat dari UKS.

"Mwo?" Saat Sungmin hendak membuka pintu gudang, ternyata pintu tersebut telah terkunci dari luar. Sungmin pun melihat jam tangannya, _06.45 pm_. Sungmin pun mencoba mendorong pintu tersebut dengan paksa.

BRAKK BRAKK

Sungmin memukul-mukul kuat pintu tersebut, berharap ada seseorang yang mendengarnya.

"TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA! TOLONG!" Pekik Sungmin sekuat tenaga. Ia terus berteriak keras dan menggedor-gedor pintu dengan keras tapi semua sia-sia. Lebatnya hujan mengalahkan teriakan Sungmin. Gudang ini terletak sangat pelosok, sehingga kemungkinan kecil dapat mendengar teriakan mereka. Sungmin terus menggedor-gedor pintu dengan kepalan tangannya hingga tangannya menjadi sakit dan memerah. Ia pun merogoh sakunya mencari ponselnya, tetapi Ia tak menemukan ponselnya. Ia meletakkannya ditas, dilokernya.

"TOLONGG! BUKAKAN PINTUNYA! HIKSS.. TOLONG!" Sungmin terus berteriak, sampai ia pun menangis.

"Noo-na.." Gumam Kyuhyun lirih. Sungmin pun berlari menuju Kyuhyun yang lemah. Wajahnya sangat pucat.

"W-wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat wajah Sungmin yang terlihat menangis.

"Kita terkunci.. Bagaimana ini? Hiks.." Sungmin pun menangis senggugukan. Kyuhyun pun meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya pelan. Sungmin merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang sangat dingin. Kyuhyun menggigil.

"Kyu! Bertahanlah!" Kyuhyun pun menatap Sungmin dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya. Wajah Kyuhyun tampak sangat pucat. Sungmin pun memegang tangan Kyuhyun erat lalu memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring lemah dimatras. Badan Kyuhyun sangat dingin.

Hikss.. Hiks..

"Kyu bertahanlah.. Hikss.." Sungmin pun memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun sambil berdoa agar ada yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

_"Ja-ngan menangis,ba-bo_." Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. Sesaat kemudian pandangannya menjadi gelap. Suara isakan Sungmin pun tak terdengar lagi, semuanya menjadi hening.

**THE END**

**Wkwkwk, TBC kok :p**

Aaahh~ Akhirnyaa apdet juga T-T

Daann sekarang aku datang dengan fict yang panjangnya ganahan~

Tapi Bagaimana chingudeul masih setia menunggu? Hehe, semoga masih yaaaJ

Gomawo buat para reader yang selalu setia membaca fict yang gaje, membosankan, dan gatau gimana nasibnya L

Tapi, gamasalah, selama ada kalian aku merasa harus lebih berusaha agar dapat menciptakan fict yang bisa dinikmati oleh para readerJ

Mian buat typo,cerita yang membosankan ,dan keterlambatan aku mempublish fict..

Tapi apa daya, aku juga harus meluangkan waktu untuk belajarJ

Walaupun begitu aku akan berusaha tak mengecewakan readers^^

**imyk1601: Gomawoo chingu telah setia menunggu kelanjutannya^^ tenang aja, mereka ga incest kok^^ mereka itu ditakdirkan untuk bersama!**

**Snowysmiles: Thnx chingu buat sarannyaa yang sangat bermanfaat:'')) Tentang heechul akan ada penjelasan lebih lanjutnya kok^^ Tetap tunggu kelanjutannya..**

**audrey musaena: Siwon kakak kandung kyu kok^^, makasih chingu udah mau RnR, tetap setia nunggu kelanjutannya^^**

**Guest: yaa, mau gimana Chingu(T-T) kalau gadak yang mau baca, yahh mendingan dibakar ajaL Hhehehe, tetap setia nunggu ya chingu^^**

**HyukBunnyMing: wkwkkw, Bunny tenang ajaJ KyuMin sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama, wkwkwk Gomawo chingu udah RnR^^**

**lyaSiBum: iyaa chingu^^, kita doakan mereka akan bersatuJ**

**nurganefffi: itu semua akan terjawab dichap berikutnya,chagi~ makanya tetap setia yaa,chingu^^**

**Kanaya: Mian,chingu L memang author akui, dichap2 sangat berantakan, karna author ngejar tayang(?) waktu buat chap 2 lg ada masalah yang buat author ga konsen, tapi sebagai author kita juga gaboleh masukkan alasan pribadi juga, jadi mian chagi~ semoga chingu ga bosan RnR fict author^^**

**amalia: Amin^^ kita liat dichap berikutnya,chagi~**

**reader: mmm~ Gimana yaa? Tunggu aja kelanjutannya chingu^^**

**dessykyumin: Yupp! Makanya Chinguu tetap setia RnR yaaJ**

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki: author juga penasaran,chingu^^ hehehe, semoga mereka bisa bersatuJ**

**JewelsStar: hehehe, tenang chagi~ Mereka pasti akan bersatuJ Gomawo udah nyempetin buat RnR^^**

** : iyaa,chagi^^ Author juga senang #plak! Gomawo chingu udah RnRJ**

**plumpminniekins: Gomawo,chagi~ Terus setia yaa chagiJ hehehe^^**

**minniekyu2792: hehehe, Gomawo chagi~ terus setia membaca fict yang gaje ini yaa (T-T) , Gomawo J**

Okey, chingudeul.. Mungkin author akan lama ngapdet berikutnya,

Tapi author janji akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk para readers maupun silent readers *kalo ada*

Tetap setia nunggu yaa readers dan silent readers *kalo ada*!

Dan jangan lupa ReviewJ

Author ingin mendengar komen2 dan saran kalian, yahh~ sepertinya kepanjangan~

Sudah dulu, dan mian atas typo :D Gomawo


	4. Chapter 4

**At Least I still Have You**

**Cast :**

**-Kyuhyun as namja**

**-Sungmin as yeoja**

**-Anggota Suju lainnya**

**-Anggota SNSD**

**Genre : Romance /Drama **

**Disclaimer : Kyu punya Min, Min punya Kyu,Kyu dan Min saling mempunyai. XD**

**Warning : Genderswitch, abal, typo, gaje dan membosankan, R&R ^^ Don't like don't read!**

"Kyu! Bertahanlah!" Kyuhyun pun menatap Sungmin dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya. Wajah Kyuhyun tampak sangat pucat. Sungmin pun memegang tangan Kyuhyun erat lalu memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring lemah dimatras. Badan Kyuhyun sangat dingin.

Hikss.. Hiks..

"Kyu bertahanlah.. Hikss.." Sungmin pun memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun sambil berdoa agar ada yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

_"Ja-ngan menangis,ba-bo_." Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. Sesaat kemudian pandangannya menjadi gelap. Suara isakan Sungmin pun tak terdengar lagi, semuanya menjadi hening.

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

Siwon termenung di bangku taman yang sepi. Matanya mulai menampakkan kesenduan yang mendalam.

_Flash back._

**SiChul Part**

"Wonnie, kau benar-benar sangat payah!" Ujar seorang yeoja cantik berambut blonde lurus sebahu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan menatap Siwon yang terus berkutat dengan laptopnya. Siwon yang mendengar keluhan yeoja yang bernama Heechul itu, menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada laptopnya dan menghadapkan dirinya pada Heechul dan menggenggam jemari Heechul dengan lembut.

"Chulie, apa aku salah lagi?" Tanya Siwon masih mengembangkan senyum manisnya pada kekasihnya yang telah bersamanya selama 3 tahun lamanya.

"Kau selalu salah! Kau lebih mementingkan laptopmu daripada aku! Apa aku ini benar-benar kekasihmu atau hanya patung bagimu? Apa kau sedang mempermainkan aku?" Tanya Heechul kesal sambil menaikkan suaranya. Siwon pun merangkul tubuh Heechul dan menyandarkan kepala Heechul kebahunya.

"Apakah aku terlihat sedang bermain-main denganmu?" Tanya Siwon lembut pada kekasihnya.

"Sepintas aku berpikir kau memainkan perasaanku,wonnie." Ucap Heechul melemah. Siwon pun menatap mata Heechul dalam-dalam mencari kebenaran kata-kata Heechul. Siwon pun merasakan kebimbangan dimata Heechul.

"Aku selalu serius denganmu. Tak pernah aku berpikir untuk memainkan orang yang telah menjadi bagian diriku sendiri." Ucap Siwon menyakinkan Heechul. Heechul pun menggenggam tangan Siwon dengan erat.

"Apa kau janji takkan meninggalkanku?" Siwon pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Lagi-lagi Ia memandang mata Heechul dan tersenyum tulus pada kekasihnya. Siwon pun mencium pucuk kepala Heechul dengan penuh kasih sayang. Heechul yang teringat sesuatu pun berdiri dan menghadap Siwon dengan pandangan mengintrogasi.

"Apa kau sudah makan satu hari ini?" Tanya Heechul sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Hmm, belum." Jawab Siwon dengan pelan. Heechul pun mencubit kecil lengan Siwon lalu ia pun mendengus sebal pada Siwon.

"Yaa! Kau memang tak pernah mau mendengarkanku yaa?!" Heechul yang mulai menaikkan suaranya pun berkacak pinggang memandang Siwon didepannya.

"Mian, aku lupa." Ucap Siwon menyesal sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Apa itu bisa jadi alasan? Kau ini!" Heechul yang sedang ngambek pun hanya memandang Siwon kesal.

"Sudahlah, Chulie.. Aku kan tinggal makan tak usah sampai kesal seperti ini." Siwon pun berusaha membujuk Heechul agar tak marah padanya.

"Aku merasa kau terlalu sibuk pada pekerjaanmu. Sampai-sampai kau lupa untuk makan."

"Mian,Chulie. Lagipula aku tak terlalu lapar. Aku sudah minum espresso dan aku merasa kenyang." Ucap Siwon sambil meraih tangan Heechul dan menggenggamnya.

"Wonnie, Apa kau kira hanya meminum minuman seperti itu sehat? Perutmu itu kosong! Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir sedangkan perutmu selalu kosong?! Sepintar apa pun kau, kau tetap manusia, kau perlu makan dan beristirahat! Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu!" Heechul pun meluapkan semua rasa kesalnya pada Siwon. Siwon pun terdiam menatap kekasihnya yang sedang emosi, tapi Siwon melihat ada kekhawatiran dimata Heechul. Bagaimanapun Heechul begini karna Heechul mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Perlahan ada perasaan senang dihati Siwon. Siwon pun akhirnya tersenyum kecil.

"Mianhae,chagi~ Aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika tak ada kau disisiku." Siwon pun berdiri menjajarkan tubuhnya didepan tubuh Heechul. Ia pun memeluk tubuh Heechul dengan lembut.

"Aku bersyukur memilikimu. Aku merasa lengkap sekarang." Ucap Siwon lembut

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku meninggalkanmu?" Tiba-tiba Heechul bertanya dengantiba-tiba. Siwon sempat tersentak kaget, tapi Siwon yang merasa tak mungkin hal itu terjadi, mengeratkan pelukannya dan membalas pertanyaan Heechul dengan lembut.

"Sepertinya aku akan kehilangan sebagian dari hidupku."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat aku benar-benar pergi dan tak kembali lagi?" Tanya Heechul lagi.

"Hmm, aku akan mengejarmu kemana pun dan saat aku mendapatkanmu, aku takkan melepaskanmu walaupun hanya sedetik." Heechul pun tersenyum pelan mendengar jawaban dari Siwon.

"Kalau aku pergi ketempat yang tak bisa kau lihat bagaimana?" Siwon yang mendengar pertanyaan Heechul merasa aneh Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Heechul yang tampak sendu.

"Apa kau ingin meninggalkanku?" Tanya Siwon serius dan tatapan matanya tak lepas dari mata cantik Heechul. Heechul pun hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Lalu? Apa kau punya rahasia yang selama ini tak kuketahui? Apa kau sakit?" Raut wajah Siwon pun berubah menjadisanagt khawatir.

"Ani, aku tak pernah merahasiakan apapun darimu. Dan aku tak punya penyakit apapun." Jawab Heechul sambil mengulas senyum pada Siwon yang masih tak melepaskan matanya dari mata miliknya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bertanya seakan kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Wonnie, aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu. Karna aku selalu ada disini." Heechul pun menyentuh dada Siwon dengan jemari lembutnya.

"Aku pun tak mau berpisah darimu. Benar-benar tak mau. Tapi jika sampai saat itu terjadi, kuharap kau bisa kuat. Bagaimana pun rasa sakit itu akan hilang walaupun sangat menyakitkan, aku harap kau bisa menjalani hidupmu menjadi Siwon yang kukenal." Heechul pun tersenyum lembut pada Siwon yang menatapnya masih tak percaya mendengar perkataannya yang tak diduga-duga dari bibir manis kekasihnya. Perlahan desiran angin mulai terasa sangat dingin dan hampa. Entah mengapa perlahan suasana menjadi hampa.

"Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku?" Tanya Siwon sambil menggoyangkan pelan tubuh Heechul.

"Wonnie, bisakah kau berjanji padaku?" Tanya Heechul lagi tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Siwon padanya. Siwon pun mengangguk kecil, walaupun Ia tak mengerti dengan suasana aneh yang berada disekitarnya.

"Saat nanti aku tak ada aku ingin kau menjaga kesehatanmu. Kau harus meluangkan waktumu untuk beristirahat ditengah kesibukanmu. Kau juga harus bisa meluangkan waktumu untuk makan sesuatu walaupun kau sedang sibuk dan tak merasa lapar. Kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu sebaik mungkin."

Siwon yang mendengar perkataaan Heechul merasa dadanya sangat sesak. Walaupun Ia sangat yakin Heechul takkan meninggalkannya, entah merasa Heechul semakin menjauh dari pelukannya. Siwon merasa saat dimana Heechul akan meninggalkannya semakin dekat. Tapi Ia berusaha mengubur pikiran itu dalam-dalam. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan dirinya yang berdiri sendiri tanpa kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Aku juga berharap kau dapat menjalani hidupmu tanpaku. Dan aku berharap kau akan berbahagia walaupun kebahagianmu itu bukan untukku. Tapi bagiku kebahagianmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga." Siwon yang menatap Heechul tak mengerti mulai tertawa pelan pada Heechul.

"Hahahaa, Chulie hentikan leluconmu ini. Kau ini benar-benar!" Siwon pun berusaha tertawa yang terlihat sangat aneh. Ia berusaha mengelak semua perkataan Heechul dan menganggapnya semua lelucon. Tapi Heechul sama sekali tak menanggapi tawa Siwon. Siwon pun tersenyum hambar melihat Heechul yang memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau boleh menganggap semuanya hanya sekedar lelucon konyol. Siwon, kau tak bodoh! Kau tau kalau tak ada yang abadi, suatu saat nanti aku juga pasti akan pergi. Tapi walaupun saat itu terjadi dan semua terasa sangat menyakitkan kau harus tetap kuat. Kau tak boleh menjadi lemah." Siwon yang tak tahan dengan semua perkataan Heechul, mendekap tubuh Heechul kedalam pelukannya. Perlahan ada rasa kehilangan menjalar ditubuh Siwon.

"Bisakah kau berjanji untukku?" Tanya Heechul pelan sambil memandang wajah Siwon yang terlihat gelisah.

"Tapi, aku tak mungkin bisa—"

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya walaupun aku tak ada disisimu! Kumohon berjanjilah padaku, Siwon! Aku mohon.." Pinta Heechul dengan suara bergetar. Siwon yang sedang kacau menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dibalik itu, Heechul tersenyum pelan. Entah mengapa ada rasa lega didadanya.

"Tapi, kenapa kau berkata seperti ini? Seakan kau akan pergi saat ini juga." Tanya Siwon yang terlihat cemas.

"Molla, Aku tak tau kenapa aku mengatakan ini semua. Entah mengapa semuanya keluar dari bibirku. Tapi aku harap semua itu takkan terjadi. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Karna aku sangat mencintaimu,Siwon" Setelah mengatakan itu, Heechul pun mengecup bibir Siwondengan lembut. Semua perasaan dari hatinya seperti tersalur begitu saja. Heechul merasa sangat bahagia dan lega pada dirinya. Ia pun menatap wajah tampan Siwon lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut.

_"Entah kenapa aku akan merindukan wajah ini lagi. Wajah yang selalu menghiasi hariku dengan senyuman lembut yang selalu menguatkan aku. Mengapa aku seperti ini? Apa yang akan terjadi Tuhan? Entah mengapa perasaanku berkata kalau waktuku takkan lama lagi? Tuhan apa yang akan terjadi?"_ Gumam Heechul gelisah dalam hati. Heechul pun kembali memasang wajah cerianya pada Siwon. Ia pun merangkul lengan kekar kekasihnya.

"Ayo kita makan. Aku membuatkan tiramisu cake untuk dessert-nya" Heechul pun melayangkan senyuman indahnya. Siwon yang melihat kekasihnya telah kembali seperti semula, membalas senyum Heechul dan melangkah bersama menuju kedalam rumah.

Saat itu, mereka sangat merasakan kebahagian. Mereka berbincang-bincang sambil tertawa dengan lepas. Hari yang memang seperti hal biasa, tapi mempunyai banyak arti.

"Kenapa kau sangat suka membuat Tiramisu cake?" Tanya Siwon sambil menyendokkan potongan tiramisu cake itu kemulutnya dengan lahap. Siwon sangat menyukai tiramisu cake buatan Heechul yang sangat lezat.

"Hmm, kau tau, aku mulai mempelajari untuk membuat cake ini saat aku bertemu denganmu?" Siwon pun menggelengkan kepalnya pelan lalu mendengarkan Heechul dengan seksama.

"Saat itu aku mendapatkan tiramisu cake dari seseorang yeoja yang sangat baik. Saat aku merasa putus asa dalam mendekatimu yang sangat susah untuk kuraih, yeoja itu tersenyum manis padaku. Dia pun menawarkan cake itu padaku." Heechul pun mulai bercerita. Dengan serius, Siwon mendengar tiap kata yang keluar dari bibir manis Heechul.

"Aku pun menceritakan tentangmu padanya. Ia pun hanya tersenyum kecil padaku. Dia berkata bahwa cinta itu bagaikan tiramisu cake tersebut. Lalu dia menyuruhku mencoba kue tersebut. Lalu aku pun mencobanya."

_"Apa yang kau rasakan?"_

_"Pahit, hmm dan ada rasa manis."_

_"Apakah cakenya enak?"_

_"Ne!"_

_"Begitulah cinta. Cinta bagaikan kue tiramisu. Kau merasakan pahit lalu manis, tapi rasanya tetap enak dan menyatu menjadi satu. Dalam percintaan kau pasti melalui masa-masa sulit, tapi jika kau benar-benar berusaha, kau akan mendapatkannya. Walaupun banyak masa-masa yang sulit yang kau lalui, kau tetap menyukainya dan tetap mempertahankannya. Dan sampai akhirnya kau mendapatkannya, semua"_

Heechul pun mengingat kembali kejadian dulu yang menguatkan dia untuk terus berusaha mendapatkan orang Ia sayangi. Walaupun kita mengalami berbagai hal yang menyakitkan, suatu saat nanti semua itu akan terbalaskan dan digantikan dengan kebahagiaan. Sampai sekarang Heechul masih mengikuti prinsip yeoja yang baik itu.

"Kau ini, karna itu kau sangat menyukai tiramisu cake?" Tanya Siwon ramah yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan mantap Heechul.

"Ne! Karna cake ini adalah dirimu. Aku menyukai cake ini sama dengan aku yang menyukai dirimu. Cake ini benar-benar mencerminkan diriku yang berusaha menggapaimu. Walaupun kita telah bersatu, cake ini merupakan kenangan yang sangat berarti dan takkan kulupakan. Kenangan tentang kita." Siwon pun tersenyum melihat yeoja didepannya yang sangat percaya diri berceloteh dengan semangatnya.

"Hmm,Wonnie~" Gumam Heechul tiba-tiba.

"Wae,chagi?" Tanya Siwon sambil menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya.

"Apa kau ada waktu? Aku ingin berjalan-jalan berdua denganmu." Pinta Heechul dengan penuh harap. Siwon pun menimang-nimang permintaan Heechul.

"Ayolah.. sudah lama kita tak kencan.. Aku mohon luangkan waktumu kali ini saja untukku." Heechul pun menatap mata Siwon dengan penuh harap. Akhirnya pun Siwon tersenyum pelan dan mengangguk menerima permintaan Heechul. Heechul pun mengembangkan senyum cerianya.

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

_Kau bahkan tak tau, apa yang kau anggap awal dari kebahagiaanmu merupakan akhir dari segalanya. Kau bahkan tak tau, Kapan mereka akan benar-benarharus meninggalkanmu dengan segala luka yang tergoreskan dengan parahnya. Hingga sampailah pada saat itu. Dan semuanya telah berakhir._

Keesokan harinya, mereka berkeliling mengelilingi Seoul. Baru kali ini mereka terasa sangat bebas tanpa beban. Untuk pertama kalinya Siwon benar-benar meluangkan waktunya satu hari penuh pada Heechul. Heechul sangat ceria hari ini. Kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan rasanya tak dapat terucapkan melalui kata-katanya. Mereka pun dalam perjalan pulang. Mereka bercakap-cakap dengan penuh rasa bahagia selama berada didalam mobil. Saat mereka sedang tertawa-tawa, ada sebuah mobil yang terlihat ugal-ugalan dengan kelajuan tinggi menuju mereka.

"SIWONN! AWASS!" Pekik Heechul tiba-tiba. Siwon yang panik pun membalikkan setirnya kearah kiri secara refleks. Tapi saat itu juga ada mobil yang sedang melaju kencang kearah samping kiri mereka. Mobil Siwon yang hendak menghindar ternyata bertubrukan dengan mobil dari arah kiri mereka.

CKKIIIITT! BRAAAKKKK!

Siwon yang setengah sadar berusaha membuka matanya. Kepalanya sangat sakit. Ia merasakan darah yang mengalir deras dari kepalanya. Siwon pun melihat kearah samping kirinya, dimana Heechul duduk disampingnya. Ia melihat Tubuh Heechul yang dilumuri oleh banyak darah. Perlahan pandangan Siwon berkunang-kunang. Sesaat kemudian pandangannya menjadi hitam, gelap.

_Dirumah sakit,_

Semua dokter sibuk menangani korban kecelakaan tersebut. Sudah 2 jam dokter menangani mereka termasuk Siwon dan Heechul yang termasuk dalam korban kecelakaan tersebut. Tuan Kangin, Ny. Leeteuk beserta kedua orangtua Heechul sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya terus berdoa untuk anak mereka. Mereka menangis saat melihat tubuh kedua anak mereka yang dilumuri darah dan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Sesaat kemudian dokter yang memeriksa kedua anak mereka keluar dari ruang ICU. Mereka pun dengan cepat menghampiri Dokter terbut dengan perasaan was-was.

"Keadaan mereka sangat kritis." Ucap Dokter itu pelan. Raut wajah mereka pun berubah menjadi sangat sedih, cemas dan tubuh mereka pun lemasa seketika saat itu juga. Dokter pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Siwon berhasil melewati masa-masa kritis itu.. Tapi Heechul tak dapat diselamatkan. Dia mendapatkan tekanan paling keras dari tabrakan maut tersebut. Maafkan kami, kami sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Maafkan kami." Dokter itu pun membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Kedua orangtua Heechul pun menangis histeris. Ny. Leeteuk dan Tuan Kangin juga menangis. Mereka menganggap Heechul sebagai anaknya sendiri. Tapi inilah takdir. Semua itu telah berakhir. Perjalanan cinta yang telah dijalin telah putus dalam waktu seketika.

Kisah cinta mereka harus berhenti saat itu juga. Siapa yang tau kapan kita akan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Semua ketakutan yang dikubur dalam-dalam, sebuah lelucon yang ingin dilupakan, semuanya telah terjadi. Semuanya muncul ke permukaaan bersama rasa sakit. Semuanya telah menjadi kenyataan. Dua insan yang telah dipersatukan harus dipisahkan.

Siwon pun bangun dari koma. Ia bermimpi Heechul pergi kesuatu tempat yang Indah dan semakin lama Heechul semakin menjauh dan tak terlihat lagi. Siwon pun berusaha mencari Heechul, tapi perlahan ada kilauan cahaya yang meyilaukan matanya. Saat itu juga Ia sadar dari komanya.

"Hee-chul-" Gumam Siwon pelan. Melihat Siwon yang siuman walaupun Ia masih terlihat lemah membuat Keluarga Cho bahagia. Mereka pun memeluk tubuh Siwon dengan erat. Terdengar sayup-sayup dari bibir Siwon gumaman kecil.

"Hee-Chul—" Mendengar gumaman kecil Siwon, semua Anggota keluarga Cho berpandangan satu sama lain. Mereka memasang raut muka yang sedih. Ny. Leeteuk pun mulai menangis. Ia menghampiri dan memeluk tubuh Siwon yang terlihat sangat rapuh. Ny. Leeteuk tak tau bagaimana cara menyampaikan pada Siwon tentang Heechul. Ny. Leeteuk pun mengusap pipi anaknya dengan lembut sambil menangis senggugukan.

"Siwon, Heechul—" Ny. Leeteuk pun menjeda kata-katanya. Ia masih belum sanggup membuat anaknya menderita. Tuan Kangin pun mengusap lembut punggung istrinya. Ny. Leeteuk pun mengatur napasnya, berusaha menstabilkan perasaannya. Siwon yang melihat tingkah aneh keluarganya, merasakan perasaan tak enak.

"Dia baik-baik saja,chagi. Dia sudah berada ditempat yang indah sekarang." Ucap Ny. Leeteuk pelan yang tak berani menatap mata anaknya. Mendengar pernyataan Ny. Leeteuk tubuh Siwon membeku seketika.

"Tempat yang indah?" Tanya Siwon pelan dengan suara yang bergetar. Ny. Leeteuk tak sanggup mengucapkan kata-kata lagi. Ia pun menangis. Dia merasa sangat aneh dengan eommanya yang sedari tadi tak berhenti menangis.

"Apa ini? Kenapa eomma menangis? Tempat yang indah? Heechul? Apa—" berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenak Siwon.

Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Matanya pun tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit dari dadanya, Siwon pun menangis. Siwon bukan orang yang bodoh. Dia mengerti situasi yang ada disekitarnya. Tapi entah mengapa sekarang Ia berusaha tak mengerti, Ia berusaha menjadi bodoh. Ia berusaha menganggap semuanya hanya sebuah lelucon. Dia berusaha tegar, tapi sesaat kemudian ketegarannya pecah tak terbendung lagi.

Tangannya pun mulai bergetar hebat. Ia pun berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Matanya pun tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit dari dadanya, Siwon pun menangis. Ia berusaha menggerakkan kakinya. Tapi kakinya masih terasa kaku, kakinya pun tak sanggup menuruti perintah Siwon untuk melangkah pergi menemui Heechul yang baginya masih ada didunia, Siwon pun beruasaha membuktikan bahwa apa yang terjadi ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon. Ia pun berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi saat Ia berusaha menginjakkan kakinya dilantai, Ia terjatuh.

"Oppa!" Pekik Sungmin kaget melihat tingkah Siwon yang tiba-tiba turun dari ranjangnya. Sungmin pun hendak membantu Siwon, tapi Kyuhyun mencegahnya. Ia memegang lengan Sungmin dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Siwon pun berusaha menstabilkan langkahnya, Tapi kakinya masih kaku dan akhirnya Dia terjatuh lagi. Siwon berusaha seperti orang gila yang tak memikirkan apa pun. Rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang ada dihatinya. Siwon pun memukul-mukul lantai dengan keras. Ia beruasaha untuk menghentikan semua ini. Ia ingin semua ini hanya sebuah mimpi. Saat ini juga Ia ingin bangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Ia mau semuanya berakhir. Ia ingin bangun saat itu juga.

"AAAARRRGGGGGHHHH! HEECHUL! GAJIMA! JEBALL!" Siwon berteriak seperti orang gila. Air matanya terus mengalir dipipinya. Terngiang diotaknya tentang percakapannya dengan Heechul merupakan yang terakhir. Pesan Heechul yang dianggapnya konyol dan hanya seperti lelucon ternyata telahh terbukti. Ternyata sebuah lelucon konyol itu telah terjadi. Siwon berteriak histeris. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya yang sangat sesak. Tiba-tiba dia menghentikan tangisnya dan tertawa. Siwon bertindak layaknya orang gila, pikirannya sangat kacau. Ia pun tertawa-tawa dengan kerasnya.

"Bodohnya aku! Aku yakin kalian semua sedang menipuku! Apa ini april mop? Haha.." Siwon pun meremas-remas rambutnya. Ia terus tertawa. Ny. Leeteuk pun semakin menangis melihat Siwon yang terluka. Ny. Leeteuk pun menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Tuan Kangin. Tak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan. Kyuhyun yang merasa kasihan dengan Hyungnya mengambil alih Hyungnya. Ia tak tahan Hyungnya bertindak seperti orang gila. Hyung yang dimatanya sangat tenang, dalam waktu seketika merobohkan karakter yang selama ini Hyungnya jaga. Kyuhyun pun berjongkok menghadap Hyungnya.

"Hyung! Sadarlah! Kau tak boleh seperti ini, dia sudah pergi!" Pekik Kyuhyun pada Siwon sambil berjongkok didepan Siwon. Siwon yang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun pun mulai memberikan tatapan bengis pada dongsaengnya. Lalu Ia pun meraih kerah baju Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Sungmin yang hendak menghentikan aksi mereka, dihentikan oleh Kyuhyun yang memberikan kode agar mereka semua tenang.

"Kau bohong!" Pekik Siwon histeris didepan muka Kyuhyun.

"Kalau itu yang membuatmu merasa lebih baik, anggaplah itu semua adalah kebohongan!" Kyuhyun pun membalas ucapann Siwon. Siwon pun melayangkan pukulan keras diwajah Kyuhyun.

BUAAKK!

Air mata Siwon masih pun mulai mengalir dengan derasnya.

"KAU! JANGAN COBA MEMBOHONGIKU!" Kyuhyun yang menerima pukulan Siwon hanya menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Aku tak berbohong padamu! Kau bisa lakukan apapun yang kau suka padaku jika aku berbohong padamu! Dia sudah pergi! Mengertilah Hyung!" Siwon pun melepaskan kerah baju Kyuhyun. Siwon pun mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Kyu, katakan ini cuma mimpi! Katakan! Tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini! Aku—"

"Hyung, jika mengatakan kebohongan itu membuatmu menjadi lebih baik, maka aku akan bilang ini semua mimpi." Kyuhyun pun menatap sendu Siwon yang terlihat sangat tersiksa. Siwon pun melepaskan tangisnya, tangisnya pun pecah diantara angin yang terus berdesir pelan dalam suasana hampa. Badan Siwon sangat bergetar. Kyuhyun pun memeluk tubuh rapuh Hyungnya yang butuh penopang. Terngiang dibenak Siwon pesan terakhir Heechul padanya.

_ "Aku juga berharap kau dapat menjalani hidupmu tanpaku. Dan aku berharap kau akan berbahagia walaupun kebahagianmu itu bukan untukku. Tapi bagiku kebahagianmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga."_

Flashback End.

Tak terasa sudah 2 tahun lamanya kejadian itu berlalu. Saat memngingat semuanya, tak terasa air mata Siwon kembali jatuh. Kenangan yang lama yang berusaha untuk dijaganya akhirnya runtuh karna sepotong tiramisu cake. Siwon pun telah lama tak memakan tiramisu cake karna berusaha untuk menjaga kenangan yang membuatnya merasa kehilangan. Siwon tak mau menyentuh cake itu semenjak Heechul tak ada. Tapi, kenapa sekarang dengan mudahnya yeoja itu meruntuhkan benteng yang telah lama dia bangun? Siwon pun berjalan gontai menuju mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian muncul panggilan dari eommanya. Dengan cepat Siwon menuju mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya ke rumahnya.

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

"Eomma! Appa! Apa mereka sudah ketemu?!" Tanya Siwon masih mempertahankan sikap tenangnya dengan tiba-tiba saat sampai dirumahnya

"Siwon! Mereka belum ditemukan, eoteokhae?!" Ny. Leeteuk pun tampak sangat cemas. Entah mengapa Ia punya perasaan tak enak pada anak-anaknya yang belum pulang. Ditempat itu juga Yesung dan Ryeowook duduk rapi yang berusaha membantu mencari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Eomma, mereka pasti ketemu! Aku akan mencari mereka." Ucap Siwon menenangkan.

"Kami juga ikut!" Ucap Yesung dan Ryeowook berbarengan. Siwon pun menatap mereka lalu mengangguk pelan. Mereka pun pergi mencari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Dimana kalian lihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terakhir?" Tanya Siwon pada Yesung dan Ryeowook saat berada dimobil.

"Aku hari ini tak datang kesekolah. Jadi aku tak bertemu dengan mereka." Jawab Ryeowook pelan.

"Aku terakhir melihat Kyuhyun mengepel lantai sekolah karna dihukum oleh Park Seonsaengnim. Sedangkan Singmin noona, aku melihatnya sedang dihukum untuk menyapu lapangan sekolah." Ujar Yesung sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian disekolah.

"Menegepel? Menyapu? Dihukum?" Tanya Siwon tak mengerti sambil mengerutkan alisnya dengan bingung.

"Yaa, mereka dihukum karna membuat keributan." Yesung pun mulai menceritakan awal mula kejadian tersebut. Siwon hanya mendengar Yesung dengan seksama. Ia pun mengangguk pelan. Mereka pun melaju menuju Paran High School.

_Sesampainya di Paran High School,_

"Apa kau yakin mereka disini? Sekarang sudah jam setengah sembilan. Dan tak mungkin mereka disini." Bisik Ryeowook dengan pelan pada Yesung sambil menatap sekeliling dengan takut.

"Kenapa? Kita kan belum tau. Kita belum mencobanya." Jawab Yesung seadanya. Memang suasana disekolah ini sangatlah menyeramkan, ditambah hujan yang lebat yang mengguyur sekolah yang gelap tersebut.

"Ayo kita masuk." Ajak Siwon pada Yesung dan Ryeowook. Saat Yesung hendak melangkahkan kakinya, Ryeowook menarik kecil ujung baju Yesung. Yesung pun langsung melihat kearah Ryeowook dengan gemas hendak memaki Ryeowook. Tapi melihat tubuh Ryeowook yang bergetar, Yesung pun mengurung niatnya.

"Mian, bisakan terus begini untuk sementara?" Tanya Ryeowook takut-takut pada Yesung. Yesung pun hanya mengangguk kecil. Mereka pun pergi berteriak-teriak pada pos satpam yang terletak didekat gerbang yang biasanya tinggali satpam. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Mereka tak melihat tanda apapun disana. Mereka pun memasuki sekolah yang sudah terkunci dengan cara memanjat dinding halaman belakang sekolah. Ryeowook menatap dinding belakang sekolah mereka dengan tak percaya.

"Apa kalian gila?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan suara bergetar.

"Wookie, kalau kau memang tak mau kau bisa tinggal disini." Ucap Siwon dengan lembut sambil menepuk pundak Ryeowook pelan.

"A-ANII!" Jawab Ryeowook dengan cepat. Yesung pun berdecak kesal sambil memandang kesal Ryeowook.

"Noona kau memang merepotkan! Apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Yesung kesal. Tapi Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Siwon pun segera menaiki dinding didepannya dengan mudah. Ryeowook semakin terlihat pucat. Yesung pun segera berjongkok membiarkan dirinya kehujanan. Ia memberikan punggungnya agar Ryeowook bisa menaiki dinding tersebut. Walaupun Yesung kesal pada sikap Ryeowook yang aneh, dia tetap menghargai Ryeowook sebagai yeoja, meskipun dia menggunakan kata-kata yang kasar pada yeoja, pada dasarnya Ia sangat menghargai yeoja.

"Cepatlah naik!" Suruh Yesung. Ryeowook yang sempat ingin menolak, melihat Yesung yang kehujanan, memberanikan dirinya untuk menaiki punggung Yesung dan dengan mudah Ryeowook telah sampai diatas dinding dan dia segera turun. Yesung pun menyusul. Ryeowook segera menghampiri Yesung dan memberikan saputangan miliknya pada Yesung yang kebasahan.

"Gomawo, mian sebelumnya aku hanya punya saputangan untuk mengeringkan dirimu." Ucap Ryeowook lembut. Yesung pun menatap saputangan yang disodorkan Ryeowook dengan perasaan aneh. Ia pun menerimanya. Mereka pun berjalan melewati parkiran yang terletak dibagian belakang. Mereka melihat sebuah motor yang terpakir apik disana.

"Liat! Ini punya Kyuhyun! Berarti mereka masih disini!" Ujar Yesung sambil memeriksa motor tersebut dengan seksama. Siwon hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kalian ada senter? Disini sangat gelap." Tanya Siwon pada Yesung dan Ryeowook. Mereka sama-sama mengangguk. Mereka pun mengeluarkan ponsel mereka dan menyodorkan pada Siwon.

"Ponselku punya flashlight." Ucap mereka berbarengan. Siwon pun mengambil ponsel milik Ryeowook.

"Kita akan menyebar. Aku akan kearah kanan dan kalian kearah kiri. Akan lebih cepat kalau kita menyebar." Jelas Siwon. Siwon segera pergi seorang diri menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Ryeowook dan Yesung.

"Kajja, kita harus cepat mencari mereka!" Ujar Yesung dengan bersemangat, lagi-lagi Ryeowook memegang kecil ujung baju Yesung.

"Apa kita ga sebaiknya bersama Siwon Oppa?" Tanya Ryeowook hati-hati.

"Yaa! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa yeoja itu selalu menyusahkan?!" Pekik Yesung dengan sebal. Ryeowook pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan pergi sendiri! Dan lebih baik Noona pergi dengan Hyung!" Ujar Yesung tak sabar. Yesung yang hendak pergi pun menghentikan langkahnya saat Ryeowook lagi-lagi menarik bajunya.

"Mian aku merepotkan, aku—" Ryeowook menggantungkan katanya. Yesung pun menunggu Ryeowook melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku-aku takut dengan kegelapan. Aku-aku tak suka tempat yang gelap!" Lanjut Ryeowook dengan gagap.

"Hah? Apa noona ini anak kecil?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu! Aku-aku ha-hanya tak suka dengan tempat gelap kar-karna aku pe-pernah punya trauma! Aku-aku pernah terkurung digudang yang sangat gelap! Kau bahkan tak tau, bagaimana rasanya terkurung ditempat yang gelap seorang diri! Kau-kau tak pernah tau—" Pekik Ryeowook dengan gagap yang terdengar bergetar. Tubuh Ryeowook sesaat kemudian terasa lemas dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuhnya terlihat gemetaran. Wajahnya pun memucat. Yesung yang melihat Ryeowook yang pucat menarik tangan Ryeowook dan menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dengan erat. Ryeowook pun menatap Yesung dengan terkejut.

"Mianhae, Aku tak tau. Tapi sekarang kau tak sendiri. Aku akan menjagamu." Ucap Yesung tanpa memandang Ryeowook. Suasana dingin terasa panas bagi Yesung. Ia merasa sangat malu pada perkataannya sendiri. Ryeowook yang awalnya ingin melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Yesung pun membiarkannya. Entah mengapa Ryeowook merasa sangat nyaman dengan genggaman hangat Yesung. Ia pun tersenyum pelan. Rasa takutnya perlahan tergantikan oleh rasa hangat yang menjalar ditubuhnya.

"Gomawo."Ucap Ryeowook dengan tulus. Mereka pun menyusuri koridor yang gelap dengan rasa hangat yang menjalar ditubuh mereka.

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

Sungmin pun mulai merasa lelah. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Kyuhyun hanya terkapar lemah dipelukannya. Ia hanya bisa menangis. Ia memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat.

Brakkk!

Samar-samar terdengar suara barang jatuh dari luar. Sungmin pun segera berlari menuju pintu dari menggedor-gedor pintu dengan kuatnya, tak peduli dengan tangannya yang membengkak karna kerasnya pukulannya.

BRAKKK! BRAKK! BRAKKK!

"Apa ada orang diluar?! Tolong bukakan pintunya! Aku mohon!" Teriak Sungmin masih terus menggedor pintu dengan kuatnya berusaha mengalahkan derasnya hujan. Samar-samar terdengar suara tapak seseorang berlari semakin dekat. Sungmin pun memperkuat suaranya.

"Tolong bukakan pintunya!"

"Sungmin! Apa kau itu?!" Teriak seseorang dari luar.

"Suara itu, sepertinya… Oppa! Siwon Oppa! Ya,Tuhan terima kasih!" Ucap Sungmin dalam hati. Ia pun segera membalas pertanyaan Siwon.

"Oppa! Tolong bukakan pintunya! Kyuhyun pingsan!" Pekik Sungmin pada Siwon dengan perasaan yang khawatir. Siwon yang mendengarnya berusaha membukakan pintu.

"Sungmin! Menjauhlah dari pintu Oppa akan mendobraknya!" Teriak Siwon dengan wajah penuh khawatir. Sungmin yang mendengar seruan Oppanya pun menyingkir dari pintu. Siwon pun menunjang keras pintu dihadapannya dengan sekali tunjangan.

BRAAKK!

Pintu itu pun berhasil rubuh. Siwon pun segera memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin. Sungmin pun menitikkan airmatanya sesaat. Lalu Sungmin berlari menuju Kyuhyun yang tak berdaya. Siwon yang cekatan langsung menggendong Kyuhyun dipunggungnya. Saat hendak keluar dari gudang mereka menemukan Yesung dan Ryeowook beserta satpam, mereka pun bergegas pergi kerumah sakit. Sungmin yang khawatir terus menatap khawatir wajah Kyuhyun dengan airmata yang terus berjatuhan dipipi chubby-nya. Tubuh Kyuhyun terus mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Sungmin pun terus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat. Siwon yang melihat kekhawatiran Sungmin dari kaca mobil hanya bisa menghela napas pelan dan terus melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat ke rumah sakit.

_Di rumah sakit,_

"Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya kelelahan dan terkena anemia ringan. Tak perlu khawatir. Tapi dia harus istirahat total dulu dan setelah itu perbanyak untuk memberinya makanan yang mengandung zat besi." Ucap salah seorang dokter dengan ramah pada Siwon. Siwon pun mengangguk dengan ramah. Dokter itu pun pergi meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon menuju ruang rawat Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba ia menghentikan gerakannya sebelum menyentuh kenop pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Dari kaca Kyuhyun terlihat Sungmin tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan sangat terlelap.

_"Sungmin, pasti akan berat jika ada diposisimu. Tapi bisakah kalian menunggu sebentar lagi. Sampai semuanya terungkap. Rahasia yang masih belum muncul kepermukaan." _Gumam Siwon pelan dalam hati. Siwon pun menghela napas pelan. Ia pun memasuki ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Ia mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan lembut,lalu ia mengambil selimut dari sofa dan menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin. Ia pun tersenyum kecil, sesaat ia memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan sendu. Lalu ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut dan meraih ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo,eomma.. Kyuhyun,dia baik-baik saja, dia hanya perlu istirahat. Aku dan Sungmin akan menjaganya disini. Besok kami sudah boleh pulang."

"Geuraeyo? Apakah tidak lebih baik eomma yang menjaganya disana?" Tanya Ny. Leeteuk cemas pada Siwon.

"Tak usah,eomma.. Aku dan Sungmin bisa merawat Kyuhyun dengan baik. Eomma tak perlu memikirkan apa-apa. Eomma istirahat saja, sudah malam.. Ne?"

"Tapi,Siwon—"

"Eomma, aku bilang aku akan menjaganya. Apa eomma tak percaya padaku?" Tanya Siwon lagi pada Ny. Leeteuk.

"Baiklah, hubungi eomma jika terjadi sesuatu,chagi.. Selamat malam." Ucap Ny. Leeteuk mengalah.

"Ne,eomma.. Selamat malam. Aku tutup yaa." Siwon pun mematikan ponselnya dan menatap ponselnya dengan nanar. Dia pun mendudukkan dirinya diruang tunggu dan menghela napas kecil.

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

Matahari pun menyinari kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang telah tertidur lama, yang mulai sadar berkat silaunya matahari yang menyilaukan ruangannya. Ia pun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia merasakan hangat pada tangan kirinya. Ia pun menoleh pada tangannya dan mendapati Sungmin yang masih teridur lelap sambil memegang tangannya dengan erat. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum pelan. Ia pun meraih pucuk kepala Sungmin, mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Apa kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Siwon yang baru saja keluar dari kamr mandi. Kyuhyun yang terkejut, refleks menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Sungmin.

"Yaa! Apa hyung lihat sekarang aku sedang tidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin yang terlihat gelisah pada Siwon. Siwon yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum kecil. Siwon pun mendekatkan diri ke ranjang disebelah Kyuhyun. Ia pun mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Aigoo~ Ternyata kau sudah sembuh total ternyata.." Kyuhyun hanya cemberut dengan perlakuan Siwon yang menganggapnya masih anak-anak.

"Tidak terlalu, aku masih merasa sakit dibagian pinggangku. " Kyuhyun pun memegang-megang pinggangnya yang terasa sakit. Ia meringis kesakitan, Siwon yang melihatnya terkikik pelan.

"Kau terlihat seperti kakek-kakek sekarang,Kyu~" Kyuhyun pun menatap tajam hyungnya. Siwon hanya membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Apa nyenyak?" Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang masih meringis kesakitan dengan pinggangnya.

"Ya begitulah. Tapi aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Tanganku sudah gatal untuk melanjutkan game yang belum kuselesaikan hyung!" Jawab Kyuhyun sembari mendengus kesal. Siwon pun tertawa mendengar perkataan dongsaengnya yang maniak game tersebut. Disaat dia sedang sakit pun ia tak bisa lepas dari game-nya.

"Hmm, lalu bagaimana dengan seonsaengnim yang menghukummu itu?" Tanya Siwon sambil terkikik pelan.

"Aisshh, aku hampir lupa! Dia itu memang sangat menyusahkan!" Umpat Kyuhyun kesal sambil mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Kau ini memang sangat kelewatan Kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa kau melawan seonsaengnim-mu?" Siwon pun menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kesal.

"Yaa! Sudah jelas-jelas dia yang membuatku jadi seperti ini! Dia seharusnya dapat hukuman dari yayasan telah menyiksa murid! Ini namanya kekerasan Hyung! KEKERASAN!" Pekik Kyuhyun dengan kesal karna merasa disalahkan.

"Kau ini! Memang tak berubah!" Siwon pun menjitak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Yaa! Apa ini perlakuan Hyung pada dongsaeng Hyung yang sedang sakit? Tidak berprikemanusiaan!" Ujar Kyuhyun sebal sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit akibat jitakan Siwon.

"Hummm~~"

Terdengar gumaman kecil dari bibir plum Sungmin yang terdengar sangat manis. Mereka pun langsung menutup mulut mereka, tak mau membangunkan Sungmin yang masih tertidur lelap disamping Kyuhyun.

"Jangan sampai membuat dia terbangun." Bisik Siwon pelan pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk paham. Mereka pun terdiam sesaat.

_Dikediaman Keluarga Cho,_

dan Tuan Kangin menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun dengan hangat. Walaupun raut wajah Tuan Kangin terlihat kesal pada anaknya satu itu. Mereka pun duduk diruang keluarga setelah saling melepas rasa cemas atas pingsannya Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Tuan Kangin memandang lekat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa bosan hendak kembali kekamarnya, tetapi langkahnya terhenti oleh suara Tuan Kangin yang berat.

"Duduk,Cho Kyuhyun!" Perintah Tuan Kangin dengan tegas. Kyuhyun pun mendudukkan kembali dirinya ke sofa. Ia sejenak menelan ludah. Ia merasa Tuan Kangin mengeluarkan hawa kemarahan. Kyuhyun pun tertunduk mendengar perkataan Appanya selanjutnya.

"Apakah Appa pernah mengajarimu untuk melawan sensaengnim-mu?" Tanya Tuan Kangin sambil menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Mian, Aku memang melawan dia. Tapi dia juga yang menyebabkan aku seperti ini!" Ketus Kyuhyun. Tuan Kangin pun memijit dahinya yangpusing memikirkan perbuatan keterlaluan Kyuhyun.

"Aisshhh! Kau ini memang! Kenapa kau susah diatur sih?!" Bentak Tuan Kangin dengan suara beratnya yang menggelegar. Ny. Leeteuk pun menepuk bahu suaminya dengan pelan.

"Yeobo, Kyuhyun baru sembuh dari sakitnya. Bisakah kau sedikit lebih baik padanya?" Tanya lembut. Tuan Kangin yang selalu menurut perintah istrinya pun mendengus sebal dan melipat tangannya didada. Kyuhyun yang mendapat pembelaan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Appa, seharusnya appa memarahi dia, bukan aku. Dia sangat tega sekali. Dia sampai membuatku jatuh sakit." Ucap Kyuhyun pada Tuan Kangin. Tuan Kangin pun langsung menatap bengis anaknya.

"Yaa! Kau ini memang tak tau diri yaa?! Appa sangat malu dipanggil kesekolah karna perbuatan konyolmu pada seonsaengnim-mu! Apa kau gila? Kenapa karna masalah yeoja kau malah melawan seonsaengnim-mu?! Kau memang! Kenapa aku punya anak yang keras kepala seperti kau sih?!" Pekik Tuan Kangin yang menyerah melihat sikap anaknya. Kyuhyun yang tak suka disalahkan membalas ucapan appanya.

"Appa pikir sifat 'keras kepala'-ku ini turunan dari siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sebal. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi ricuh. Ny. Leeteuk,Sungmin dan Siwon terkikik pelan mendengar perkataan Sungmin sambil memandang Tuan Kangin dengan geli. Tuan Kangin pun merasa malu, Ia hendak melempar Kyuhyun dengan sepatunya. Tapi lagi-lagi menghentikan perbuatan Tuan Kangin.

"Yeobo, jangan seperti itu. Sudahlah, lupakan masalah ini." Ny. Leeteuk pun tersenyum pelan. Tuan Kangin pun mengiyakan perkataan istrinya.

"Yeobo, aku merasa Kyuhyun seperti kau pada usia muda~ Aigoo. Aku jadi teringat dengan sikap kurang ajar-mu saat menghajar dosen yang mengajariku dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Aku seperti melihat bayanganmu saat memandang Kyuhyun~" Bisik Ny. Leeteuk pelan. Perlahan wajah Tuan Kangin menjadi merah karna malu.

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

"Kyu, apa aku boleh masuk?" Tanya Sungmin dari luar kamar. Tapi Ia tak mendengar balasan apapun dari dalam. Sungmin pun mulai mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Tok Tok Tok

"Kyu, aku masuk yaa.." Gumam Sungmin lalu masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun. Ia melihat tak ada batang hidung Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang hendak pergi meninggalkan melihat ponsel Kyuhyun yang terletak diatas meja. Sungmin pun mulai merasa penasaran dengan isi didalam ponsel Kyuhyun. Sungmin meraih ponsel Kyuhyun. Tetapi ada password untuk membuka ponsel Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun mencoba-coba kode.

"Tanggal lahir Kyuhyun?" Sungmin pun mengetik tanggal lahir Kyuhyun tapi hasilnya tidak valid.

"Seohyun?" Sungmin pun terus mengetikkan kode-kode, tapi tak ada yang cocok. Sampai akhirnya ponsel Kyuhyun error karna Sungmin telah menekan 10 kali password yang salah.

"Ehh, Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ponsel Kyuhyun mati? Eotteokhae?" Sungmin pun terus mengetik-ngetikkan jarinya dilayar Kyuhyun, tapi tak ada perubahan. Sungmin pun sangat gelisah. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi Kyuhyun terbuka. Tampaklah seorang Kyuhyun dengan rambut berantakan dan tubuh yang basah yang hanya menggunakan handuk dipinggangnya dan membiarkan bagian dadanya polos. Sungmin yang melihatnya pun hendak berteriak. Kyuhyun pun yang kaget, buru-buru menyumbat mulut Sungmin yang akan membuat keributan.

"Ssstt! Jangan berteriak! Nanti mereka salah paham pada kita!" Perintah Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang berada sangant dekat dengan Sungmin. Sungmin yang menatap tubuh Kyuhyun yang hanya dilapisi oleh handuk pada bagian bawahnya pun, meronta menjauhkan diri dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang kaget terpeleset oleh air dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih basah. Kyuhyun pun menarik lengan Sungmin berusaha untuk menstabilkan dirinya. Tapi saat itu juga Sungmin yang masih meronta, ikut terpeleset. Mereka pun jatuh kelantai. Tubuh Sungmin pun menimpa tubuh Kyuhyun yang dimana tangan Sungmin menyentuh dada polos Kyuhyun yang masih basah.

**TBC**

Annyeong Chingudeul~

Masih bersedia baca fict yang gaje? Hehe^^

Mian sebelumnya karna banyaknya hal yang membuat saya lama untuk apdetL Tapi walaupun begitu "Gomawo" buat para reader yang bersedia menunggu fict yang tak seberapa iniJ

Doakan fict ini supaya cepat apdet dan cepat selesai yaa^^

Mian buat typo,cerita yang membosankan ,dan keterlambatan aku mempublish fict..

Walaupun begitu aku akan berusaha tak mengecewakan readers^^

Gomawo buat:

Okey, chingudeul.. Mungkin author akan lama ngapdet berikutnya,

Tapi author janji akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk para readers maupun silent readers *kalo ada*

Tetap setia nunggu yaa readers dan silent readers *kalo ada*!

Dan jangan lupa ReviewJ

Author ingin mendengar komen2 dan saran kalian, yahh~ sepertinya kepanjangan~

Sudah dulu, dan mian atas typo :D Gomawo

LeeSungHye040497 : Ia bawel (TT-TT) nanti eonni akan lanjut ff-nya secepat mungkin, tetap setia menunggu^^

: sabar chinguJ nanti aka nada penjelasannya kok, gomawo udah RnR, tunggu kelanjutannya yaaJ

dessykyumin : gomawo chinguJ aku senang chingu suka ceritaku yang hancur seperti badai iniJ hehehe, tetap setia yaa nunggu kelanjutannyaJ

GG : I hope so, chingu^^ wait the next chapter,pleaseJ And don't forget to RnR,ChinguJ Gomawo..

: Iyaa chingu^^ makanya terus nunggu kelanjutan ceritanyaJ hehe, aku udah tepat janji kan sama chingu bakal apdet minggu iniJ jangan lupa untuk RnR yaa^^

kyuminnnnnn : penasaran yaaa? Makanya selalu tunggu kelnjutannya yaa, gomawoJ

Pinku Hoshi : Iyaa nihhh,, ada-ada aja si Kyuhyun:D tetap tunggu kelnjutannya yaa,chinguJ

HyukBunnyMing : hehehe, iya chagi^^ Makanya tetap setia nunggu kelnjutannya agar dapat menjawab rasa penasaran chingu^^ GomawooJ

amalia : hihi^^ aku bntu untuk bekap mulut seonsaengnim-nya! Tetap nunggu kelanjutannya yaa^^

: Cheonma~ hehehe, tetap nunggu kelanjutannya yaa chagi :* jangan lupa RnRJ

audrey musaena : mian,chinguL mungkin tulisanku agak ribet untuk dimengerti mianL jadi begini, Kyu,Min,Siwon itu ceritanya disini adalah saudara . Tapi ada suatu rahasia yang diketahui Siwon tentang hubungan persaudaraan mereka. Rahasia itu akan terjawab dichap-chap berikutnya. Mian jadi buat chingu bingungL

Okey, chingudeul.. Mungkin author akan lama ngapdet berikutnya,

Tapi author janji akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk para reader maupun silent readers *kalo ada*

Tetap setia nunggu yaa readers dan silent readers *kalo ada*!

Dan jangan lupa ReviewJ

Author ingin mendengar komen2 dan saran kalian, yahh~ sepertinya kepanjangan~

Sudah dulu, dan mian atas typo :D Gomawo


	5. Chapter 5

**At Least I still Have You**

**Cast :**

**-Kyuhyun as namja**

**-Sungmin as yeoja**

**-Anggota Suju lainnya**

**-Anggota SNSD**

**Genre : Romance /Drama **

**Disclaimer : Kyu punya Min, Min punya Kyu,Kyu dan Min saling mempunyai. XD**

**Warning : Genderswitch, abal, typo, gaje dan membosankan, R&R ^^ Don't like don't read!**

"Ssstt! Jangan berteriak! Nanti mereka salah paham pada kita!" Perintah Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang berada sangat dekat dengan Sungmin. Sungmin yang menatap tubuh Kyuhyun yang hanya dilapisi oleh handuk pada bagian bawahnya pun, meronta menjauhkan diri dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang terdorong oleh Sungmin terpeleset oleh air yang berjatuhan dilantai. Kyuhyun yang menarik lengan Sungmin berusaha untuk menstabilkan dirinya. Tapi saat itu juga Sungmin yang masih meronta, ikut terpeleset. Mereka pun jatuh bersamaan kelantai. Tubuh Sungmin pun menimpa tubuh Kyuhyun yang dimana tangan Sungmin menyentuh dada polos Kyuhyun yang masih basah.

Sungmin yang merasakan dada Kyuhyun yang masih basah perlahan merasakan detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat, perlahan Sungmin merasa jantungnya akan copot saat itu juga. Wajah Sungmin berubah menjadi merah seperti tomat. Kyuhyun yang masih berada dibawah tubuh Sungmin pun mendengar degup jantung Sungmin yang keras, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terasa terhipnotis dengan suasana yang ada disekitarnya.

Kyuhyun pun menatap lekat mata Sungmin. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menyentuh Sungmin, tapi Sungmin adalah noona-nya sendiri. Bukankah itu terlarang? Kyuhyun pun mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut sesaat. Lalu Ia pun menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain. Kyuhyun tak mau melepaskan nafsunya pada noona-nya sendiri. Kyuhyun pun membuang segala pikiran anehnya, ia membuang mukanya dari sosok Sungmin yang semakin lama membuatnya berdebar tak karuan.

"Noona, kau berat—" Ujar Kyuhyun yang tak tahan dengan suasana dalam diam. Sungmin yang mendengar suara Kyuhyun bagai terbangun dari mimpi pun langsung menarik tubuhnya.

"Mi-mian.." Ucap Sungmin dengan gelisah. Sungmin pun berdiri membelakangi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun berdiri sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang masih basah. Lagi-lagi mereka berada dalam diam. Kyuhyun pun berdehem pelan.

"Ehemm.. Apa yang noona lakukan disini? Mengintipku hah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil berekspesi sebal. Pipi Sungmin pun tampak menjadi merah.

"Yaa! Untuk apa aku mengintipmu? Jangan asal menuduh!" Kyuhyun pun mendekati Sungmin.

"haahh~ Noona sekarang mulai nakal yaa. Noona sungguh berani datang kesini~" Gumam Kyuhyun dengan gaya menggoda. Sungmin yang tak tahan dengan tuduhan Kyuhyun pun mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun pelan.

"Bisakah kau sopan sedikit? Kau berbicara dengan noonamu dengan bugil seperti itu!" Pekik Sungmin dengan rona merah pipinya. Kyuhyun pun yang sadar bahwa dia hanya memakai handuk langsung berlari ke kamar mandi

_"Aku takut dia akan marah padaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kyuhyun sangat marah jika barangnya disentuh dengan sembarangan. Lagipula aku juga kenapa tiba-tiba ingin mengecek ponselnya? Dasar Babo! Kyuhyun pasti akan membenciku."_ Batin Sungmin dalam hati dengan rasa ketakutan menunggu Kyuhyun yang sebentar lagi keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun sudah lengkap memakai pakaiannya. Disana masih tampak Sungmin sedang duduk gelisah ditepi tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menghampiri Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Sungmin dengan rambutnya yang basah. Sungmin yang melihat rambut Kyuhyun yang masih basah pun mengambil handuk untuk Kyuhyun, lalu ia mengeringkan rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun pun hanya berada dalam diam menerima perlakuan Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin masih dengan telaten mengeringkan rambut Kyuhyun. Sesaat Sungmin melupakan kesalahannya.

"Sudah selesai!" Ujar Sungmin dengan sangat ceria. Kyuhyun pun menatap noonanya dengan senyum geli diwajahnya.

"Kenapa karna itu saja sampai ceria sebegitunya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil merapikan rambutnya yang sudah lumayan kering.

"Karna aku selalu tau, kalau kau malas untuk mengeringkan rambutmu yang basah. Kau lebih suka membiarkannya saja." Sahut Sungmin sekenanya. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum kecil mendengar pernyataan Sungmin. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat tentang Sungmin yang tiba-tiba mencarinya.

"Oh iya, kenapa noona mencariku? Apa ada perlu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan rasa ingin tau sambil menatap Sungmin. Sungmin yang teringat dengan ponsel Kyuhyun yang Ia rusakkan tiba-tiba jadi lesu seketika. Wajah Sungmin sangat sedih. Matanya tiba-tiba menjadi berkaca-kaca.

"Tadinya aku ingin menghiburmu dan berterimakasih padamu karna kau telah membantuku sampai kau jatuh sakit." Ujar Sungmin dengan suara yang lemah.

"Sudah semestinya." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan bangganya.

"Tapi tadi aku melihat ponselmu, dan.." Sungmin pun mengantungkan katanya.

"Dan apa? Jangan bicara setengah-setengah noona!"

"Dan aku iseng membuka kode pada ponselmu, ta-tapi aku malah merusakkannya.." Sungmin pun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dengan berbagai penyesalan. Kyuhyun pun mengecek ponselnya yang berada dimeja. Lalu dia pun mendengus kesal sambil menatap Sungmin yang menunduk semakin yang memperhatikan Sungmin yang lesu pun mulai luluh seketika. Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya kembali dan menarik Sungmin untuk berdiri dan mensejajarkan tubuh Sungmin dan dirinya.

"Lihat aku!" Perintah Kyuhyun dengan sebal pada Sungmin yang terus menundukkan kepalanya. Sungmin pun mengangkat wajahnya dengan perasaan yang gelisah, Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang menatap lurus matanya.

"Aku tak marah pada noona. Ponsel ini bisa kuperbaiki." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan pelan dengan nada menenangkan. Sungmin pun tersenyumdengan perasaan tenang.

"Gomawo,kyu.. Tapi apa kau tak memarahiku?" Tanya Sungmin dengan takut-takut. Kyuhyun pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungmin pun tersenyum. Untuk pertamanya Kyuhyun tak memarahi Sungmin yang selalu sembarangan dengan barangnya. Kyuhyun merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Dia kesal tapi saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang sedih membuat hatinya lebih sakit lagi.

"Ayo kita turun kebawah, bukannya kita harus makan malam?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin pun mengangguk dengan mantap. Mereka pun menuju ke ruang makan bersama. Disana tampak Ny. Leeteuk yang tersenyum manis pada mereka, Siwon yang membantu untuk merapikan meja, dan Tuan Kangin yang masih saja ngambek dengan Kyuhyun yang tampak lucu dimata Kyuhyun. Mereka pun makan malam bersama dengan perasaan hangat satu sama lain.

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

_Keesokan harinya, disekolah.._

Didalam Ruangan Kepala Sekolah tampak Kepala Sekolah dan Park Seonsaengnim bersama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang duduk dihadapan mereka.

"Maafkan kami sebelumnya nak Kyuhyun. Karna hukuman dari Ny. Park nak Kyuhyun jadi masuk rumah sakit. Tapi apa nak Kyuhyun sudah sembuh sekarang?" Tanya Kepala Sekolah pada Kyuhyun dengan rasa khawatir. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi duduk dengan angkuhnya menatap malas Kepala Sekolah mereka bersama Sungmin yang duduk disebelahnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Aku sudah sembuh, dan sekarang entah mengapa aku merasa seperti seorang kakek-kakek yang merasa nyeri pada pinggang? Mengepel koridor sebanyak 6 lantai, lari membawa tas yang berat dan menyapu halaman, memang bisa membuatku mati seketika!" Kyuhyun pun mendengus kesal. Kepala Sekolah pun menatap Park Seonsaengnim dengantajam. Merasa tatapan yang mengerikan dari Kepala Sekolah Park Seonsaengnim pun hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Bagaimana tidak Kyuhyun dianakemaskan? Dia merupakan aset sekolah. Juara Olimpiade Matematika tingkat Internasional. Kyuhyun telah membawa nama sekolah. Jika Kyuhyun tak betah dengan sekolahnya, berarti sekolah yang terkenal tersebut akan kehilangan asset berharga mereka.

"Maafkanlah kami nak Kyuhyun. Kami tau kami salah. Kami akan lebih memperhatikan tingkah para seonsaengnim yang keterlaluan pada anak didik disekolah ini. Sekali lagi maafkan kami nak Kyuhyun." Ucap Kepala Sekolah dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Sungmin yang merasa tak enak dengan tingkah Kepala Sekolah pun menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam. Kyuhyun yang mendapat tatapan tajam Sungmin, mendecakkan lidahnya dengan kesal.

"Baiklah. Aku takkan mempersalahkannya!" Gumam Kyuhyun dengan malas. Wajah Kepala Sekolah tampak menjadi ceria mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, Aku tak suka jika noona-ku mendapat dikriminasi dari guru lainnya! Bagaimanapun dia, tetap perlakukan dia seperti layaknya murid lain. Dia tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan segala perbuatanku. Mungkin otak kami berbeda, tapi aku tak mau kalian menindasnya seperti itu! Bukannya seharusnya kalian para pendidik harus bisa bersikap profesional? Aku tak mau ini terulang lagi!" Tegas Kyuhyun dengan lantang. Semua mata mengarah pada Kyuhyun saat Ia mengatakan pernyataan yang membuat semua orang yang berada ditempat itu mengalihkan pandangan pada Kyuhyun.

"Ja-jadi karna ini nak Kyuhyun sangat marah pada Ny. Park?" Tanya Kepala Sekolah dengan takut-takut yang masih tak percaya sebab utama Kyuhyun marah adalah karna Sungmin. Sungmin pun masih menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk dengan gagahnya yang masih saja membelanya samapai akhir. Jujur saja Sungmin selalu mendapat perlakuan berbeda dari para seonsaengnim. Dia seperti diremehkan begitu saja. Banyak orang yang tak menyangka mereka adalah saudara. Siwon juga merupakan alumni dari Paran High School and wajar kalau setiap orang yang mengenal keluarga Cho akan menganggap kalau mereka semua adalah keluarga yang sangat cerdas, tapi saat bertemu dengan Sungmin semua menatap tak percaya jika dia adalah anak dari keluarga Cho yang cerdas itu. Sungmin sedari dulu mendapat banyak cemooh dari banyak orang, karna dia tak puya prestasi apapun dalam keluarga Cho.

**Flashback**

"Apa kau kenal Cho Sungmin murid kita itu? Euh.. Apa dia keluarga Cho yang terkenal karna prestasinya itu?" Kata seorang wanita paruh baya yang merupakan seorang seonsaengnim.

"Iya, aku pun tak yakin. Awalnya aku kira dia sangat pintar, ternyata dia sangat bodoh. Dia menduduki peringkat 5 terbawah. Apa-apan itu? Bodoh sekali!" Sahut pria paruh baya yang memakai kacamata tebal. Mereka pun terus bergosip tentang seorang putri dari keluarga Cho yang terkenal yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Cho Sungmin. Sungmin yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka tak dapat bergerak dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia masih memegang buku yang sedari tadi Ia pegang erat. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, Ia pun tersenyum pahit mendengar percakapan seonsaengnimnya. Sungmin selalu merasa berbeda saat membahas tentang prestasi, walaupun tanggapan dari keluarganya biasa aja, tapi tanggapan dari orang luar sangatlah membuat hatinya miris. Dia sudah berusaha untuk bisa membuktikan bahwa Ia bisa seperti saudaranya yang lain. Tapi tetap saja semua orang hanya memandang sebelah mata Sungmin.

Sungmin pun hanya bisa mengulas senyum pahit. Bukan hanya sekali Ia mendengar kata remeh dari banyak orang. Hatinya selalu sakit jika mendengarnya. Sesaat buliran air menetes dari kelopak mata indahnya. Sungmin yang menyadarinya segera menyeka airmatanya. Ia pun memasang senyuman di bibirnya. Sungmin beranjak dari tempatnya. Dari kejauhan Kyuhyun melihat noona-nya yang memasang wajah sok tegar hanya terdiam dan tak melakukan apapun. Kyuhyun jujur sangat tak suka tentang perbedaan yang terlalu dibesar-besarkan antara Sungmin dengan dirinya. Bukannya semua orang punya tingkat kepintaran yang berbeda-beda? Kyuhyun pun hanya menghela napas pelan. Dia pun berlalu dari tempatnya.

**Flashback end**

"Geurae! Harga diri itu lebih penting dari apapun! Aku tak masalah jika aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah, tapi jangan salahkan siapapun mengenai perbuatanku! Aku adalah aku, apapun yang kulakukan semua karna diriku bukan karna keluargaku yang tak mendidikku! Mereka mendidikku dengan baik, tapi aku lebih suka melakukan apa yang kusukai! Aku tak takut pada apapun kecuali pada Tuhan dan kedua orangtuaku! Aku tak takut jika aku harus menerima hukuman konyol ini lagi! Apa itu semua sudah cukup?" Kyuhyun menatap Kepala Sekolah dengan dingin. Kepala Sekolah pun dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun pun menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

Sungmin masih melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang terus menuntunnya. Tangan Kyuhyun masih saja menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat. Sungmin pun menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tenang. Sungmin pun masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan perasaan berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk dihatinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya karna aku? Kenapa? Apa kau gila? Apa kau tak takut apapun? Apa kau tak takut reputasimu jadi jelek karna membela noona-mu yang bodoh ini?" Mata Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku sudah katakan, kalau aku tak takut apapun kecuali Tuhan dan kedua orangtua kita!" Sahut Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

"Harga diri? Apa itu? Aku sudah lama mendengar remehan orang padaku tentang aku yang selalu berbeda! Tapi kenapa kau rela susah demi aku yang selalu merepotkanmu? Hah? Apa kau tak bisa berpura-pura tuli demi kebaikanmu? Kau sakit karna hanya aku? Apakah kau tak bisa bersikap tenang? Aku saja selalu berpura-pura tak mendengar dengan semua cemooh orang padaku, tapi kenapa kau tidak?" Pekik Sungmin dengan airmata yang sudah membasahi pipinya. Ia pun memukul lengan Kyuhyun yang masih saja menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat.

"Noona aku memang gila. Sangat gila hingga tak memikirkan apapun saat melihatmu bersedih. Kau tak pandai menutupi kekecewaanmu dan kesedihanmu. Semuanya tampak jelas diwajahmu. Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkanmu seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi yang terus menatap lekat Sungmin.

"Kau bisa berpura-pura tak melihat! Kau tak perlu mengurusku! Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri!" Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun pun menarik tubuh Sungmin lebih dekat dengan dirinya.

"Apa noona pikir itu mudah? Melihat noona yang terus menipu perasaan noona? Raut wajah noona selalu tersenyum saat semua orang mencemooh noona, noona menganggap semua hanya candaan belaka! Tapi tidakkah noona melihat raut wajah noona saat itu? Mengerikan! Noona tampak mengerikan dengan senyuman paksaan diwajah noona yang sangat palsu itu! Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan melihat noona seperti itu?" Sungmin pun terus menangis. Kyuhyun pun mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan lembut, lalu menghapus jejak airmata dipipi Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Uljima, noona.. Akan lebih cantik jika noona sedang tersenyum." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan dengan sedikit rona merah dipipinya. Sungmin pun menghentikan tangisnya. Sungmin mengulas senyuman pada Kyuhyun. Melihat senyum lembut Sungmin, hati Kyuhyun berdebar sesaat. Kyuhyun pun berusaha tenang. Ia berusaha menstabilkan debaran yang Ia rasakan.

"Noona aku akan menjadi pelindung noona mulai sekarang. Noona tak perlu menangis lagi." Tatapan mata Kyuhyun pun mulai melembut. Sungmin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa sangat aman mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin.

"Aku akan mengantar noona ke kelas noona. Kajja!" Sungmin pun mengangguk dengan mantap. Mereka pun berjalan melewati koridor dengan langkah pasti. Kyuhyun memandang senyum ceria Sungmin sesaat, Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dengan senyuman tersebut.

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

Dikediaman rumah Cho,

"Hyukie, andai kau disini pasti kau akan bangga punya anak seperti dia." Gumam Ny. Leeteuk sambil menjamah foto seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang hamil tua bersama seorang namja yang gagah yang sedang berfoto ditaman bunga yang sangat cantik. Yeoja dan namja disebelahnya tersenyum sangat bahagia sambil memegang perut besar yeoja cantik itu. Leeteuk tersenyum melihat foto yang sudah terlihat using itu. Leeteuk pun membalikkan foto tersebut. Dibalik foto tersebut tampak ada pesan.

**_Untuk saudaraku yang sangat kucintai,_**

**_Teukie. Apa aku tetap kelihatan sangat cantik dengan perutku yang besar ini? Kekeke~_**

**_Donghae sangat telaten menjagaku^^ . Bagaimana dengan kabarmu dan keluargamu? _**

**_Kuharap kalian baik-baik saja!_**

**_Teuki, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaanku disini._**

**_Aku sangat suka suasana ditempat ini bersama orang yang sangat kucintai dan buah hati kami yang sebentar lagi lahir kedunia. Pada saat aku akan melahirkan, kau harus adadisampingku! _**

**_Karna kurangnya pengobatan medis disini, aku tak tau apakah anakku ini adalah lelaki atau perempuan. Saat nanti anakku lahir, aku harap kita bisa bergosip tentang nama yang pas untuk anakku!_**

**_Teuki, aku sangat rindu padamu. 1 minggu sebelum kelahiran anakku datanglah dan menginap dirumahku! Aku ingin kau ada disebelahku. Karna cuma kau yang kupunya didunia ini._**

**_Aku mohon. Sudah dulu yaa. Saranghae^^_**

**_ Eun Hyuk_**

Leeteuk pun menangis membaca pesan yang ada dibalik foto tersebut. Dibalik itu, Siwon memandangi Ny. Leeteuk dengan rasa iba. Ia pun mendekatkan diri dengan eommanya. Ia memeluk lembut tubuh Ny. Leeteuk.

"Eomma kenapa menangis?" Tanya Siwon dengan lembut. Ny. Leeteuk pun dengan gelisah menyimpan foto yang sedari tadi Ia pegang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Eomma cuma sangat rindu dengan teman eomma." Ucap Leeteuk dengan tenang walau hatinya sudah sanagt gelisah. Siwon pun hanya tersenyum pelan.

"Kapan eomma menceritakan hal yang tak kami ketahui sama sekali pada kami?" Ny. Leeteuk pun menatap anaknya dengan lekat.

"Eomma, aku bukan anak 5 tahun yang dapat eomma bohongi!" Siwon menatap mata Ny. Leeteuk dengan mata yang memelas.

"Kau tak tau apa-apa Siwon! Jangan pernah kau mencampuri urusan eomma! Pergilah!" Ucap Ny. Leeteuk dengan tegas. Siwon pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Ny. Leeteuk. Siwon tersenyum lembut pada eommanya.

"Ku harap eomma jujur pada kami. Aku menunggu saat itu eomma." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Siwon pun pergi meninggalkan Eommanya sendiri. Ny. Leeteuk pun hanya terdiam. Semakin lama, masa lalu semakin menggerogoti dirinya.

Ting tong,

"Eomma kami pulang!" Pekik Sungmin dengan ceria. Kyuhyun pun langsung menuju meja makan. Saat itu juga mereka mendapati Siwon yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Oppa, sedang apa? Dan mana eomma? Apa eomma sedang pergi?" Tanya Sungmin sambil melihat laptop Siwon.

"Ahh, tidak. Eomma sedang istirahat. Oppa hanya sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan. Kalian sudah makan?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan lembut. Sungmin pun tersenyum manja pada Siwon.

"Belum oppa~ Aku sangat lapar~" Ucap Sungmin dengan manja. Kyuhyun yang sedang menggeledah makanan yang ada kulkas pun berdengus sebal melihat Sungmin yang manja pada Siwon. Ia menutup pintu kulkas dengan keras.

Brakk!

Siwon dan Sungmin pun menoleh pada sumber suara tersebut. Disana tampak Kyuhyun yang terlihat menyeramkan. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjadi aneh.

"Oppa, bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar saja?" Tanya Sungmin sambil bergelayut manja dilengan Siwon. Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun menghentak-hentakkan kaki dengan keras dilantai. Ia sebal dengan Sungmin yang bersikap sangat manja pada Siwon.

Merasa terusik dengan suara berisik yang ditimbulkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun kesal.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau aneh sekali?" Tanya Sungmin dengan sebal.

"Tadi ada kecoa, makanya aku ingin membunuhnya. Lihat ini, banyak sekali kecoa dirumah ini!" Kyuhyun memperagakan dirinya yang menginjak kecoa, dia pun menghentakkan kakinya dengan kuat dilantai. Sungmin pun mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan kecoa khayalannya.

"Sungmin, Oppa sedang sibuk sekarang." Sahut Siwon dengan lembut. Sungmin pun memasang ekspresi kecewa. Sungmin pun mengerucutkan bibir plumnya. Walaupun sedang kecewa, Sungmin terlihat sangat imut. Siwon pun tersenyum pelan. Dari dapur Kyuhyun terus mengamati Sungmin dan Siwon.

"Minnie, bagaimana kalau besok saja? Oppa janji akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan kemana pun yang kau suka." Mendengar hal tersebut, Sungmin menjadi ceria seketika. Ia melompat kegirangan. Siwon yang terkekeh melihat tingkah polosnya Sungmin pun mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin dengan gemas. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi melihat mereka, terus berdengus kesal. Ia meraih alat pemukul lalat yang ada dimeja dekat dapur. Ia memainkan dengan pelan pemukul lalat tersebut.

"Jinjja?! Gomawo oppa! Saranghae!" Pekik Sungmin kegirangan sambil memeluk Siwon pelan. Kyuhyun yang tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa kesalnya yang melihat kedekatan Sungmin dengan Siwon pun memukul-mukulkan pemukul lalat itu dengan keras ke meja.

PLAKK! PLAAKK! PLAAKK!

"Aishh, banyak sekali lalat dirumah ini!" Gumam Kyuhyun dengan kesal sambil terus memukul-mukul meja dengan gemasnya. Siwon hanya memandang Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatap tingkah Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin aneh.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat lapar. Oppa akan memesan delivery." Ucap Siwon sambil meraih ponselnya dan menelepon untuk memesan makanan.

"Oppa, apa oppa sudah makan siang?" Tanya Sungmin setelah Siwon selesai memesan makanan mereka. Siwon pun menggeleng pelan. Ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum pada Sungmin.

"Oppa, oppa harus menjaga kesehatan oppa. Tak bagus terus minum espresso." Sahut Sungmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk cangkir Siwon yang dipenuhi dengan espresso. Siwon pun mengangguk pelan dan mendengar celotehan Sungmin dengan sabar. Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang.

Ting tong,

Siwon pun menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu. Saat membukanya tampaklah Kibum yang sedang memegang pesanan mereka. Memang Siwon memesan makan di Heaven Caffe. Ia tak tau kalau yang akan mengantar pesanan adalah yeoja itu.

"Ini pesanan anda." Ujar Kibum dengan sopan. Siwon pun dengan cepat mengambil pesanan mereka dan memberikannya pada Sungmin. Siwon pun merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan bayaran atas pesanan mereka.

"Khamsamida,tuan." Ucap Kibum dengan pelan dan sopan. Kibum pun hendak pergi, tapi Siwon mencegahnya. Siwon pun menarik pelan lengan Kibum.

"Chogiyo, apakah kau ada waktu?" Tanya Siwon pelan. Kibum yang bingung hanya memandang Siwon dengan aneh.

"Mian, saya sedang sibuk sekarang." Tukas Kibum dengan tegas lalu melepaskan tangan Siwon dari lengannya. Kibum pun pergi begitu saja. Siwon yang merasa ditolak tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Siwon hanya menghela napas pelan.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku menahannya tadi?" Gumam Siwon dengan bingung sambil menghela napas pelan. Ia pun menutup pintunya dan beranjak menuju meja makan. Siwon yang dipaksa Sungmin makan pun akhirnya mengalah dan akhirnya mereka makan bersama.

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

Sedari tadi Sungmin hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan memainkan game di ponselnya. Sungmin pun mulai bosan dengan permainan tersebut, tak satupun game yang dapat dia menangkan. Sesaat Ia melihat gantungan ponsel yang diberikan Zhoumi padanya. Ia teringat dengan Zhoumi. Perasaan Sungmin menjadi berbunga-bunga saat mengingat perbuatan baik Zhoumi padanya.

"Ahh~ sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya. Apa kabarnya sekarang yaa?" Gumam Sungmin dalam hati. Sungmin pun menekan-nekan layar ponselnya mencari kontak Zhoumi. Sungmin pun menekan tombol panggil.

**"****_Yeoboseyo?"_** Jawab Zhoumi disebrang.

"Yeoboseyo, Zhoumi!" Sahut Sungmin dengan ceria.

**_"Ahh~ Minnie.. Waeyo?"_** Suara Zhoumi terdengar sangat lembut ditelinga Sungmin.

"Ani, aku hanya kangen denganmu. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu. Apakah kita bisa bertemu ditaman?" Tanya Sungmin yang terus menyunggingkan senyum wajahnya.

**"****_Baiklah kita berjumpa disana jam 6, Minnie.. Sampai berjumpa nanti."_** Jawab Zhoumi. Sungmin pun tersenyum senang. Ia pun langsung mematikan ponselnya dan bergegas untuk pergi ke taman. Sungmin membongkar lemari baju dan mencari pakaian yang cantik untuk pertemuannya dengan Zhoumi. Perlahan pipi Sungmin merona mengingat pertemuan mereka nantinya.

_Ditaman,_

30 menit sebelum waktu yang ditentukan Zhoumi, Sungmin sudah duduk manis diayunan dengan sangat ceria. Entah mengapa dia sangat senang. Sudah lama tak berbincang dengan Zhoumi, orang yang sangat baik pada Sungmin. Sungmin merasa harus tampil cantik walaupun ini bukan kencan, baginya Ia harus berdandan secantik mungkin didepan Zhoumi. Angin apa yang membuatnya menjadi berbunga-bunga. Apa karna sangat merindukan Zhoumi?

Sungmin masih saja menunggu. Waktu terus bergulir dan sampailah pada waktu dimana waktu yang ditentukan Zhoumi. Sungmin tersenyum dengan ceria menunggu kedatangan Zhoumi dengan rona bahagian diwajahnya. Sungmin merapikan penampilannya sebagus mungkin sambil menunggu kedatangan Zhoumi.

_2 jam kemudian,_

Udara semakin terasa dingin. Sungmin terus menunggu Zhoumi. Sungmin hanya menampakkan senyum pedihnya. Ia terus menggenggam erat ponselnya, berharap Zhoumi akan menghubunginya. Tapi benar-benar harapan yang sia-sia. Sungmin telah berusaha menelepon Zhoumi, tapi tak ada jawaban. Hatinya seperti remuk hingga berkeping-keping. Ia berusaha tampil terbaik sampai akhir dengan berusaha tegar dalam menunggu Zhoumi. Sungmin bisa saja meninggalkan tempat itu sekarang juga, tapi entah mengapa kaki Sungmin terasa lemas dan tak dapat digerakkan. Ia menunggu Zhoumi bagaikan orang bodoh sambil bermain ayunan. Didepan Taman memang ada sebuah game center, bisa saja Sungmin menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu Zhoumi sambil bermain didalamnya. Tapi Ia takut jika sewaktu-waktu Zhoumi datang dan tak melihatnya disana dan akhirnya Zhoumi pulang.

"Sepertinya dia lupa. Ahh~ bodohnya aku. Aku menunggu seperti orang bodoh." Sungmin bergumam pelan sambil memegang gantungan ponsel pemberian Zhoumi. Hatinya terasa sakit. Perlahan mata Sungmin mulai tampak berkaca-kaca. Airmata mulai turun dari kelopak matanya yang cantik itu. Sungmin pun tak dapat menahan rasa sakitnya.

Duarrr!

Terdengar suara keras petir. Sungmin pun menatap awan yang semakin menghitam, tapi Sungmin tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Tik tik tik

Gerimis hujan mulai membasahi taman. Sungmin masih duduk di ayunan. Perlahan hujan turun dengan semakin lebat. Semua orang yang berada disekitarnya mencari tempat untuk berteduh, tapi Sungmin membiarkan dirinya terguyur hujan. Semua orang memandangnya dengan aneh. Tapi ia membiarkannya begitu saja. Ia merasa lebih baik.

_Menangis ditengah derasnya hujan_

Rasa sakit yang ada didadanya pun meluap begitu saja. Ia terus menangis. Tangisannya pecah seketika.

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

Kyuhyun sedang bermain asyik didalam sebuah game center. Tak terasa waktu semakin larut. Sudah berjam-jam lamanya dia bermain didalam game center tersebut, bahkan pegawai game centernya sampai bosan dan lelah melihat Kyuhyun yang terus asyik dengan permainannya. Kyuhyun yang mulai lelah pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi saat Ia keluar dari game center tersebut ternyata sedang hujan deras. Ia pun mendengus sebal.

"Aisshh! Kenapa mesti turun hujan lebat seperti ini sihh?" Gumam Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Kyuhyun pun berdiri didepan game center sambil menunggu hujan yang reda. Angin terasa semakin dingin. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan jaketnya pada tubuhnya. Saat melihat kearah taman Kyuhyun menatap seseorang yeoja yang duduk diayunan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan hujan membasahinya.

"Apa-apaan yeoja itu? Apa dia gila? Kenapa main ayunan ditengah hujan lebat seperti ini? Dasar aneh!" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan yeoja itu dengan perasaan yang sangat kasihan. Dimatanya yeoja itu tampak sangat lemah. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan dengan lekat yeoja itu, Ia merasa mengenal tas yang dipakai yeoja itu. Seakan mendapat perintah Kyuhyun langsung membuka jaketnya. Ia pun berlari menuju yeoja itu. Ia pun menatap yeoja yang ada didepannya.

_"tidak salah lagi."_

Kyuhyun pun memakaikan jaketnya ketubuh yeoja itu. Kyuhyun yang hanya menggunakan pakaian tipis membiarkan tubuhnya basah. Yeoja yang menundukkan wajah itu pun menaikkan kepalanya.

"Kyu—" Gumam yeoja itu dengan lemah. Kyuhyun menatap kasihan yeoja itu, wajahnya terlihat sangat mengerikan sekarang. Matanya terlihat sembab, suaranya terdengar bergetar. Masih terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir yeoja itu. Yeoja itu masih terlihat cantik dimata Kyuhyun walaupun yeoja itu terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Apa yang noona lakukan disini? Sedang bermain hujan huh?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada yeoja itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya terdiam. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan dada yang sesak. Kenapa dadanya sangat sesak saat mengetahui Sungmin menangis.

"Apa noona bisu? Jawab!" Pekik Kyuhyun sambil mengepal kedua tangannya. Tapi Sungmin terus bungkam. Kyuhyun tak tahan melihat Sungmin.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin sambil menarik tubuh Sungmin hingga berdiri dan tepat berdiri dihadapannya.

"Siapa yang melakukannya? Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Katakan padaku!" Pekik Kyuhyun lagi pada Sungmin. Sungmin pun masih tak dapat berkat-kata. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang sendu. Kyuhyun yang tak tahan pun menarik tubuh Sungmin kepelukannya. Sungmin yang mendapat topangan pun sesaat melepaskan bebannya. Ia menangis didada Kyuhyun. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kyuhyun hanya mengeratkan pelukannya. Hati Kyuhyun sangat sakit melihat Sungmin menagis.

"Zhou-mi—" Gumam Sungmin dengan suara yang bergetar. Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara kecil itu membulatkan matanya seketika. Hatinya bagaikan tersayat pisau. Sungmin masih saja menaNgis. Kyuhyun hanya dapat berdiri terpaku.

"_Sakit.. Sangat sakit. Aku lemah saat melihatmu menangis, apalagi saat tangisan itu untuk orang lain."_

**TBC**

Annyeong Chingudeul~

Huaaahh, masih setia baca ff yang semakin gaje alur ceritanya ini? T-T

Mian, karena lamanya apdetL karna banyaknya tugas yang harus diselesaikan membuat aku susah untuk apdet dengan cepat. Apalagi aku akan menghadapi ujian L *curcol*

Mungkin para reader makin bosan dengan ceritanya, tapi fict ini masih panjang perjalanannya, tapi aku harap readers masih mau menungguL

Doakan fict ini supaya cepat apdet dan cepat selesai yaa^^

Mian buat typo,cerita yang membosankan ,dan keterlambatan aku mempublish fict..

Walaupun begitu aku akan berusaha tak mengecewakan readers^^

**Gomawo buat:**

: ini chagi kyumin moment fullnyaa^^ semoga ga bosan yaaaJ gomawo yaaa,chagi^^

**LeeSungHye040497** : hehe, iyaa chingu^^ semoga kyuhyun bisa netas dari telur ungunya stelah ultahnya hehehe:D

**Lee in yong** : umm, apaa yaa? :D makanya chingu tetap tunggu kelanjutannya, dan jangan lupa buat RnR yaa, gomawo^^

: Iyaa chingu, nih chapter udah kyumin moment kokk^^ hehehe, tetap tunggu kelanjutannya yaaa chagi:*

**HyukBunnyMing** : hihihi, author masih belum berani naik rate, chinguL tapi author akan berusaha keras buat ff menjadi lebih menarik^^ Gomawo yaa chinguJ

**Dirakyu** : Hihihi, author juga bingung mereka mau ngapain begituan dikamar , Gomawo yaa udah mau RnR di ff gaje ini, dan selamat membaca chagiJ

**JewelsStar** : Tenang chingu, nanti itu akan terbongkar kok^^ maaf yaa chingu lama apdet L semoga hasil dari lama apdet ini, ffnya lumayan enak ceritanya u,u , tetap setia nunggu kelanjutannya yaa chingu^^

**Audrey musaena** : gomawo chingu udah mau RnR fict yang makin gaje ini^^ semoga fictnya ga mengecewakan yaaL

**Amalia** : itu akan terjawab nanti chingu^^ hihihi, memang sama-sama keras kepala yaa chingu :D

**Guest** : ini udah apdet chingu^^ Mian, lama.. Semoga hal ini ga buat chingu bosan bacanya

**GG2** : author juga berharap begitu *lompat-lompat girang XD tetap tunggu kelnjutannya chinguJ

: emangnya chingu pinginnya yang gimana yang lepas atau enggaa *author pasang muka mesum* Gyyaahahaa :D Untuk tau kelanjutannya tetap setia RnR yaa chagiJ

**Cho Zhen Min** : hihihi, pinginnya NC , tapi… Author belum berani L Tapi semoga hal ini ga buat chingudeul kecewa yaaa L Gomawo sebelumnya chingu udah mau RnR^^ Tunggu kelanjutannya yaaaJ

**Dessykyumin** : hihihihi , emang tangannya Sungmin jahilnya minta ampun, chinguuu:D Lahh, si umin rusakin hpnya kyu, malah seneng2 pake tindih2an segala lagi *geleng-geleng kepala* hehehe, gomawo yaaa ching buat RnR dan selelu setia sama fict iniJ

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki** : Iyaa chingu mereka ada peningkatan, tapi masih ada ganjalan L hubungan saudara yang belum jelas, semoga kyumin dikasih titik terang yaaa^^ Gomawo udah RnR chingu J

Okey, chingudeul.. Mungkin author akan lama ngapdet berikutnya berhubung banyaknya tugas dan ujian yang menerpa author,

Tapi author janji akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk para reader maupun silent readers *kalo ada*

Tetap setia nunggu yaa readers dan silent readers *kalo ada*!

Dan jangan lupa Review

Author ingin mendengar komen2 dan saran kalian, yahh~ sepertinya kepanjangan~

Sudah dulu, dan mian atas typo :D Gomawo


	6. Chapter 6

**At Least I still Have You**

**Cast :**

**-Kyuhyun as namja**

**-Sungmin as yeoja**

**-Anggota Suju lainnya**

**-Anggota SNSD**

**Genre : Romance /Drama **

**Disclaimer : Kyu punya Min, Min punya Kyu,Kyu dan Min saling mempunyai. XD**

**Warning : Genderswitch, abal, typo, gaje dan membosankan, R&R ^^ Don't like don't read!**

"Siapa yang melakukannya? Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Katakan padaku!" Pekik Kyuhyun lagi pada Sungmin. Sungmin pun masih tak dapat berkat-kata. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang sendu. Kyuhyun yang tak tahan pun menarik tubuh Sungmin kepelukannya. Sungmin yang mendapat topangan pun sesaat melepaskan bebannya. Ia menangis didada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kyuhyun hanya mengeratkan pelukannya. Hati Kyuhyun sangat sakit melihat Sungmin menagis.

"Zhou-mi—" Gumam Sungmin dengan suara yang bergetar. Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara kecil itu membulatkan matanya seketika. Hatinya bagaikan tersayat pisau tajam. Sungmin masih saja menangis. Kyuhyun hanya dapat berdiri terpaku.

"_Sakit.. Sangat sakit. Aku lemah saat melihatmu menangis, apalagi saat tangisan itu untuk orang lain."_

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

Didepan perpustakaan tampak seseorang namja yang sedang kebingungan dengan mobilnya yang tiba-tiba tak bisa menyala.

"Ahh, eotteokhae? Kenapa saat begini mobilku harus mogok?" Ujar Zhoumi dengan kesal sambil berusaha menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, tapi nihil. Mobil Zhoumi tak mau menyala. Zhoumi pun keluar dari mobilnya dan mengecek mobilnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak tau sama sekali dengan mesin ini." Celetuk Zhoumi sambil terus mengecek mesin mobilnya. Zhoumi pun melihat jam tangannya sekilas.

"Ahh, bagaimana ini? Sudah jam 06:00 pm, apakah masih sempat menuju taman? Jarak dari perpustakaan ini kesana saja sudah memakan waktu satu jam." Zhoumi yang tampak resah pun mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Tiba-tiba Ia melihat yeoja yang keluar dari perpustakaan dan menuju kemobilnya.

"Bukannya dia tadi pegawai perpustakaan itu? Apakah aku minta tolong untuk mengantarkan mobilku ini ke bengkel saja? Tapi apakah dia mau?" batin Zhoumi bertanya. Akhirnya Zhoumi pun menghampiri pegawai perpustakaan itu.

"Chogiyo, apa boleh aku menumpang mobilmu? Mobilku sedang mogok. Bisakah aku menumpang sampai ke tempat bengkel?" Tanya Zhoumi dengan ramah. Yeoja itu pun mengangguk dan membalas senyum ramah Zhoumi. Yeoja itu terlihat seperti boneka. Kulitnya sangat putih dan halus. Pipinya juga chubby, dengan mata yang cantik walaupun sedikit sipit.

"Silahkan, aku akan mengantarmu ketempat bengkel. Tapi memang sedikit jauh dari sini, tapi letak bengkel itu searah dengan rumahku." Sahut yeoja itu dengan mengulas senyum ramahnya pada Zhoumi. Melihat senyuman ramah tersebut, sesaat tubuh Zhoumi terpaku seketika. Lalu yeoja itu menyuruh Zhoumi untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. Zhoumi pun mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Diluar tampak tukang parkir, Henry pun meraih tasnya dan merogoh saku tasnya mencari uang kecil, Zhoumi yang melihat Henry yang gelisah mencari uang kecil pun mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil selembar uang dari dalamnya lalu memberikannya pada tukang parkir. Henry pun mengucapkan terima kasih pada Zhoumi. Zhoumi hanya mengangguk ramah.

Selama perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Yeoja yang merasa canggung itu pun membuka percakapan.

"Ohh iya, kita belum berkenalan. Henry imnida.. Tapi orang sering memanggilku mochi. Kau boleh memanggilku mochi saja." Sahut Henry dengan senyum yang manis di wajahnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Zhoumi. Zhoumi pun menyambut tangan Henry.

"Zhoumi imnida.." Zhoumi pun membalas senyum Henry dengan ramah walau terlihat sangat kikuk. Setelah itu mereka pun pergi menuju bengkel, bersama mobil Zhoumi yang diangkut dibelakang mobil Henry.

"Apa kau seorang mahasiswa?" Tanya Henry pada Zhoumi yang sedari tadi berdiam diri.

"Ahh, aku sedang menunggu kelulusanku saja. Dan kau sendiri?"

"Sama, aku juga sedang menunggu kelulusanku. Maka dari itu aku sedang magang diperpustakaan itu. Yah, sekedar mengisi waktu luang." Jawab Henry dengan terus menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Ahh, aku juga sedang mencari tempat magang. Tapi aku bingung, makanya hanya menghabiskan waktu luang di perpustakaan sekalian menambah wawasan."

"Ahh, iya.. Aku sering melihatmu akhir-akhir ini diperpustakaan. Kau hanya keluar sebentar untuk membeli minuman dan hanya untuk makan siang! Pantas saja aku terasa familiar dengan wajahmu." Henry pun terkekeh pelan. Zhoumi pun menatap wajah Henry sesaat. Henry tampak sangat mirip dengan Sungmin. Sungmin yang selalu ramah.

"Sudah berapa lama kau magang di perpustakaan itu, mochi?" Tanya Zhoumi dengan lembut. Henry pun tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Mungkin sekitar 3 mingguan. Makanya aku masih belum fasih pada letak-letak buku. Kadang aku bingung jika ada orang yang menanyakan letak buku yang mereka cari." Henry menampakkan raut yang kecewa sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Zhoumi yang melihatnya tiba-tiba terkikik pelan. Henry yang bingung menatap aneh Zhoumi yang masih terkikik. Zhoumi yang menatap muka bingung Henry semakin terkikik. Henry yang merasa ditertawakan pun membuka suara.

"Wae? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya Henry sambil mengernyit.

"Hihihi, aniyo.. Hanya wajahmu sangat lucu saat memasang wajah bingung dan cemberut. Hihihi.." Henry pun mendengus kesal karna dianggap lucu. Ia pun membuang muka pada Zhoumi yang masih belum berhenti cekikikan. Zhoumi yang merasa Henry kesal pun menghentikan cekikikannya dan merasa bersalah sudah menertawakan Henry.

"Ahh, mianhae mochi-ssi. Aku tak bermaksud menertawakanmu." Gumam Zhoumi dengan pelan.

"Apa wajahku seperti badut, sehingga mesti ditertawakan?" Tanya Henry sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang chubby.

"Ani, aku tertawa bukan karna itu. Hanya saja aku melihatmu sangat imut dengan ekspresimu tadi." Sahut Zhoumi sambil menatap lekat-lekat Henry. Henry yang merasa dipuji pun akhirnya merona. Suhu tubuh Henry naik seketika. Ia pun menjadi kikuk seketika.

"Mianhae, apa kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Zhoumi lagi dengan ekspresi memelas. Henry yang melihat penyesalan Zhoumi pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gomawo, mochi-ssi.." Zhoumi pun tersenyum manis pada Henry. Henry membalas senyuman Zhoumi dengan sedikit gugup tapi tetap dengan keramahannya. Tak lama kemudian setelah melewati kemacetan, mereka sampai di bengkel. Zhoumi pun mengucapkan terima kasih pada Henry.

"Gomawo, mochi-ssi.. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi tanpa tumpanganmu. Jeongmal Gomawo." Gumam Zhoumi bersungguh-sungguh sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Ahh, tak perlu sebegitunya Zhoumi-ssi. Lagipula ini juga kan searah dengan rumahku, jadi tak usah terlalu berterimakasih seperti ini." Ujar Henry dengan lembut walaupun sedikit tak enak dengan ucapan terima kasih berlebihan dari Zhoumi.

"Ahh, aku senang bertemu denganmu. Kau sangat baik." Sahut Zhoumi dengan lembut. Lagi-lagi pipi Henry merona atas pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Zhoumi.

"Ahh, ini bukan apa-apa. Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu. Kau orangnya sangat asik."

"Kuharap kita dapat bertemu lagi yaa." Zhoumi pun menatap lekat Henry.

"Kau bisa datang saja ke perpustakaan. Dan kita dapat bertemu."

"Ahh, bukan itu maksudku. Kita bisa bertemu ditempat yang kita janjikan bersama. Siapa tau kita bisa menjadi teman dekat." Ucap Zhoumi sambil tersenyum lembut pada Henry. Henry pun membalas senyum Zhoumi dan mengangguk pelan. Akhirnya pun mereka berpamitan.

Seakan sadar, Zhoumi melihat jam tangannya. Sudah jam 07.00 pm. Zhoumi pun dengan panik merogoh saku celananya dan mencari poselnya. Tapi Ia tak menemukan apapun. Ia pun merogoh saku baju dan mobilnya. Tiba-tiba Zhoumi teringat sesuatu sepertinya ponselnya jatuh dimobil Henry, saat Zhoumi merogoh sakunya mengambil dompet untuk uang parkir. Zhoumi merutuki kebodohannya.

Pegawai bengkel pun menghampiri Zhoumi yang sedang panik.

"Tuan, mobilnya mungkin akan siap saat ini juga, tapi akan memakan waktu kurang lebih setengah jam." Sahut pegawai bengkel itu dengan ramah. Zhomi pun mengangguk sekenanya.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa Sungmin masih menungguku? Ahh, aku bahkan tak menghapal nomor Sungmin maupun Ryeowook. Bagaimana menghubunginya?" Gumam Zhoumi dengan resah. Ia pun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Mianhae, Sungmin. Seharusnya sedari tadi aku menghubungimu. Apalagi ponselku itu kubuat silent pada saat diperpustakaan. Aku tak tu kalau misalnya kau menghubungiku atau tidak. Ahh jinjja!" Celetuk Zhoumi kesal dan frustasi memikirkan keadaan Sungmin.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil Zhoumi selesai diperbaiki, bahkan 10 menit lebih cepat dari waktu yang diperkirakan. Akhirnya Zhoumi pun memberikan uang dari sakunya pada pegawai itu dan buru-buru melesat menuju taman.

"Ahh! Apa-apaan lagi sih? Kenapa ada orang yang bertengkar didepan sana? Jalanan jadi macet karna mereka!" Ujar Zhoumi dengan kesal sambil menekan tombol klakson terus menerus. Akhirnya setelah 20 menit menunggu jalanan pun mulai lenggang, orang yang bertengkar itu pun telah pergi. Tak lama kemudian, hujan lebat mengguyur jalanan. Zhoumi yang teringat Sungmin semakin khawatir.

"Sungmin, aku harap kau tak menungguku. Aku memang namja payah! Mianhae Sungmin." Gumam Zhoumi lemah. Zhoumi pun makin melajukan mobilnya kearah taman.

Sesampainya ditaman,

Zhoumi pun mengambil payung dan keluar dari mobilnya. Dari kejauhan Zhoumi melihat Sungmin bersama seorang namja yang tampak familiar dibenaknya. Zhoumi melihat mereka kehujanan ditengah taman yang luas tersebut. Zhoumi pun berlari menghampiri mereka dan memayungi mereka dengan payungnya.

"Sungmin, mianhae aku terlambat. Mian." Ujar Zhoumi dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sungmin pun menatap tak percaya Zhoumi yang ada didepannya sekarang. Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara lain langsung membalikkan badan melihat sumber suara tersebut.

_"Ahh, anak ini kan adiknya Sungmin."_

Kyuhyun menatap berang Zhoumi. Walaupun ditatap seperti itu, Zhoumi tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminta maaf pada Sungmin.

"Mianhae, Minnie. Maaf aku sudah membuatmu kecewa. Tapi aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini." Zhoumi pun menggoyangkan tubuh Sungmin yang tampak sangat lemah. Tapi Sungmin masih saja diam dan tak memberikan respon apapun, bahkan Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sungmin sangat terluka. Ia tak tau apa yang membuatnya begitu terluka. Tapi yang Sungmin tau, Ia mulai merasa simpatik dengan Zhoumi. Tapi sekarang, dengan mudahnya perasaan itu runtuh karna kekecewaan.

"Minnie, kau kehujanan. Ayo aku antar pulang." Ujar Zhoumi dengan lembut yang meraih tangan Sungmin yang dingin. Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah Sungmin yang sangat terlihat lemah pun menarik kerah baju Zhoumi dengan kasar. Payung yang dipegang Zhoumi pun jatuh ke tanah. Zhoumi tak memberikan perlawanan. Peristiwa dulu kembali terngiang. Zhoumi membiarkan dirinya terguyur oleh lebatnya hujan dan dinginnya udara. Ia hanya menatap hampa Kyuhyun. Zhoumi tak memperdulikan apapun selain Sungmin yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada dia?!" Zhoumi hanya terdiam dan tak ada niat untuk membalas perkataan Kyuhyun dengan penuh rasa amarah yang meluap-luap.

BUUUKKK!

Satu pukulan melayang pada pipi tirus Zhoumi. Zhoumi hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun. Membiarkan rasa sakit pada pipinya berlalu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?! Kenapa?! Kenapa dia masih memikirkanmu walaupun kau telah melukainya! HAHH?!" Pekik Kyuhyun sambil mentap Zhoumi yang diam bagaikan patung.

Kyuhyun mengingat lagi kejadian saat Sungmin masih menyebut nama namja yang didepannya ini.

Sebegitu berartinya kah namja ini bagi Sungmin? Sampai Sungmin rela menangis dan bahkan menunggunya seperti ini? Apa yang dipikiran Sungmin?

Berbagai pertanyaan mengusik benak Kyuhyun. Mengingat Sungmin yang menangisi namja lain, sangat menyesakkan dadanya. Kyuhyun tak tau apa yang dia rasakan sekarang, kecuali rasa sakit yang menggerogotinya.

BUUUKKKK!

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi melayangkan pukulannya pada pipi Zhoumi. Sungmin seperti tak bernyawa. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana didepan Zhoumi.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?! KENAPA?! Kenapa kau tak membalasku?! Kenapa kau tak sekalian membuat aku hancur saat ini juga?!" Kyuhyun berteriak bagaikan orang gila. Mata Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan airmata. Sakit, hanya itu yang membuatnya seperti ini.

_"Kenapa dia tak membuat aku hancur saja sekalian? Tak hanya hati, kenapa dia tak memukuliku saja hingga aku hancur? Aku pernah jatuh berkali-kali, tapi aku tak pernah merasakan sesakit ini. Aku tak pernah menangis karna rasa sakit yang kualami. Tak pernah." _

BUUUKKK!

Kyuhyun terus menghujam Zhoumi dengan pukulan. Wajah Zhoumi sangat bengkak. Bahkan darah sudah mengalir dibagian bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau diam? Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak membalasku! Aku ingin tau seberapa sakit pukulanmu padaku! Aku ingin tau seberapa hebatnya kau! Ayo pukul aku!" Kyuhyun yang tak tahan lagi pun menangis. Walaupun dia menagis ditengah hujan. Zhoumi dapat melihat bahwa air yang jatuh dipipi Kyuhyun itu adalah airmata. Walaupun Zhoumi merasa pusing dan sakit pada wajahnya, Ia yakin bahwa itu adalah airmata.

Kyuhyun pun melepaskan kerah baju Zhoumi. Ia hanya menatap dingin Zhoumi.

_"Anak ini. Apa ini? Apa dia mencintai—Sungmin?"_

Zhoumi menatap lekat bola mata Kyuhyun. Dia tau kalau ini bukan rasa khawatir biasa seorang dongsaeng pada noonanya. Tapi ini rasa cemburu.

_"Apa mungkin anak ini mencintai noonanya sendiri?"_

Kyuhyun pun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat.

"Sekali lagi kau membuatnya menangis walaupun hanya setetes air mata saja, kau akan kubunuh! Kau akan kuhabisi dengan tanganku sendiri!" Pekik Kyuhyun dengan berang. Zhoumi pun menatap tak percaya Kyuhyun.

_"Tak salah lagi. Pancaran matanya itu adalah kecemburuan. Tapi—"_

Kyuhyun pun membawa pergi Sungmin. Zhoumi membiarkan mereka begitu saja. Ia tak melakukan perlawanan. Ia merasa ini belum apa-apa atas perbuatannya pada Sungmin. Ia sempat mengira bahwa Sungmin akan pulang. Tapi dugaan Zhoumi meleset, Sungmin masih saja menunggunya bahkan membiarkan dirinya kehujanan. Zhoumi pun mengambil payungnya yang jatuh dan memakainya. Zhoumi pun menuju pada mobilnya. Dan mobil itu pun melaju pelan meninggalkan taman.

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

Ny. Leeteuk menatap khawatir anaknya yang pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Dari mana saja kalian? Kenapa kalian basah kuyup?" Tanya Ny. Leeteuk sambil merangkul tubuh Sungmin yang basah. Ny. Leeteuk merasakan ada yang aneh pada kedua anaknya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tetap berjalan ke kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Ny. Leeteuk. Sungmin masih dalam diam tersenyum pahit pada eommanya dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Ny. Leeteuk hanya mendesah panjang. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana. Anak muda zaman sekarang sangat susah untuk ditebak. Tapi entah mengapa Ny. Leeteuk merasa sangat cemas dan sangat takut. Ia tak tau apa yang dia takutkan, tapi Ia hanya merasa gelisah melihat sikap kedua anaknya yang memang pada usia mereka mengalami masa pancaroba seperti ini.

Ny. Leeteuk pun pergi ke dapur menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam mereka dengan sedikit perasaan resah dihatinya.

Suasana makan malam kali terasa sangat dingin. Tak ada tawa Sungmin yang dapat menceriakan suasana dan tak ada kenakalan Kyuhyun yang dapat membuat suasana menjadi ramai. Semua terasa datar. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian. Semenjak pulang, mereka menjadi sangat pendiam.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin dan berlalu menuju kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian Sungmin pun berdiri.

"Aku juga sudah selesai. Aku kekamar dulu." Sungmin terlihat tanpa ekspresi, matanya tampak kosong. Siwon yang melihat mereka pergi langsung menghentikan makanannya.

"Eomma, Appa, aku sudah kenyang. Aku keatas dulu." Siwon pun tersenyum lembut pada kedua orangtuanya dan pergi keatas. Dan sampailah Siwon di depan kamar Kyuhyun.

Kriiiettt

Siwon pun membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun tanpa izin. Siwon melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di balkon kamarnya sambil menerawang langit malam.

"Kyu, apa kau sedang sibuk?" Tanya Siwon dengan lembut sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun yang tampak penuh beban dimatanya.

"Tidak, Hyung. Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi.

"Ani, hyung sedang butuh teman untuk menemani hyung." Ucap Siwon sekenanya sambil tersenyum pelan pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedang tak ingin menjadi teman siapapun sekarang. Aku sedang ingin sendiri."

"Kyu, kau jadi dingin sekarang. Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

"Aku tak mau bercerita apapun sekarang." Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tajam. Tapi Siwon tidak goyah sama sekali. Kalau ingin jujur, Siwon adalah orang yang tak pernah bisa Ia kalahkan sampai sekarang. Benteng pertahanan Kyuhyun selalu dengan mudahnya hancur dihadapan Siwon.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu sampai kau cerita padaku. Datanglah padaku kapanpun kau mau. Hyung akan mendengarkanmu dengan baik." Siwon pun tersenyum lembut pada Siwon. Siwon selalu sabar dalam menghadapi orang. Bahkan banyak yang menyebutnya "Pangeran Es". Apapun yang terjadi padanya takkan mengubah ekspresinya. Ia bagaikan es, walapun kau telah menginjak-injaknya, Ia masih akan tetap sabar dan tersenyum padamu. Tapi hanya sekali pertahanan esnya hancur, itu karna kematian Heechul. Orang yang sangat dikasihinya. Pertahanan itu lansung hancur saat kenangannya akan Heechul terngiang kembali.

Siwon pun keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun tak lepas dengan senyum lembut yang terukir diwajah tampannya. Kyuhyun masih dalam diam. Ia tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya.

1:00 AM

Kyuhyun masih saja tak bisa tidur. Ia merasa gelisah. Semenjak kejadian itu, Ia merasa tidak seperti dirinya yang dulu. Ia merasa aneh dengan perasaannya. Perasaan yang belum pernah dialaminya sebelumnya. Cemburu? Apa yang dimaksud dengan kata itu? Kyuhyun terus memikirkannya. Sampai Ia tak tahan lagi. Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia menuju pintu kamarnya dan membukanya. Ia berjalan menuju suatu kamar. Kyuhyun pun berdiri tegak didepan pintu itu.

Kyuhyun meraih ganggang pintu, tetapi sesaat Ia menghentikan tindakannya. Ia pun berbalik sejenak. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana. Apa ini keputusan yang benar untuk meminta pendapat dari hyungnya. Kyuhyun pun mengepalkan tangannya lalu meraih ganggang pintu kamar Siwon.

Krriieettt

"Ahh, sudah tidur rupanya. Ahh bodohnya aku, ini sudah subuh. Wajar kalau hyung sudah tidur." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam kamar Siwon dengan hati-hati takut membangunkan hyungnya yang sudah terlelap. Kyuhyun pun menutup pintu kamar Siwon dengan pelan. Kyuhyun duduk disofa dekat ranjang Siwon. Kyuhyun duduk dalam diam sambil menatap Siwon yang sedang tetidur. Telah lama berada dalam diam, Kyuhyun mulai membuka suara.

"Hyung, kau tau aku sedang merasa sulit akhir-akhir ini." Kyuhyun pun mendesah pelan.

"Hyung, aku melihat noona menangis. Aku melihatnya menangisi orang yang bahkan menyakiti hatinya. Ia bertindak bagai orang bodoh yang kehilangan arah. Tapi dia masih saja menyebut nama orang itu. Dan yang lucunya. Hyung tau, orangnya adalah Zhoumi yang dulunya pernah kupukul karna membuat noona terlambat pulang." Kyuhyun pun tampak tersenyum sinis. Ia masih melihat hyungnya yang masih tidur lelap.

"Hyung, aku bingung. Aku tak sanggup berkata apa-apa saat melihat noona menangis dalam pelukanku dan menyebut nama namja itu. Aku tak tau mengapa hati ini sangat sakit." Tenggorokan Kyuhyun tercekat saat ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya. Mata Kyuhyun tampak kosong.

"Hyung saat itu juga aku merasa hancur. Saat itu juga aku merasakan sesak yang sangat mendalam, sampai aku tak sanggup menahannya. Sakit, sangat sakit. Saat itu aku melihat dirinya yang sangat lemah sambil menangis. Padahal aku berjanji akan melindunginya, padahal aku sudah berjanji. Tapi, aku tak lebih dari seseorang yang tak berguna. Aku melihatnya menangis, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku sangat kecewa pada diriku, hyung. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Menatap wajahnya yang pedih itu, membuat hatiku semakin sakit." Kyuhyun menekan dadanya yang sakit. Mata Kyuhyun yang kosong tampak mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi apa hyung tau, apa yang membuatku semakin sakit? Dia menangis demi namja itu! Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi dengan diriku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku hyung? Aku pernah berpikir sekali, akan lebih baik jika dia bukan noonaku. Akan lebih baik, awalnya aku tak terlahir menjadi adiknya. Kadang aku menyalahkan diriku yang terlahir sebagai adiknya." Mata Kyuhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan segala beban yang telah dipendamnya selama ini. Kyuhyun menangis.

"Hyung andai saja dia bukan noonaku, aku akan merebutnya seketika dan menjaganya sepenuh hati. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku hanya bisa berandai pada sesuatu yang tak mungkin terjadi. Hyung, apa kau tau apa itu cemburu? Dan apa yang kau rasakan saat sedang cemburu? Apakah dadamu akan sesak? Apakah nafasmu tak teratur? Apakah rasanya sangat sakit sampai kau ingin menangis? Aku merasakan hal itu saat dia menyebut nama namja itu dipelukanku." Kyuhyun pun membiarkan airmatanya jatuh, Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Kyuhyun pun membiarkan dirinya menangis tanpa suara. Tapi terdengar isakan kecil dari bibirnya. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian Kyuhyun pun menyeka airmatanya.

"Hyung, apa kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang kurasakan ini? Aku bagai orang bodoh yang tak punya arah sekarang." Kyuhyun pun menatap Siwon sejenak. Setelah berkata seperti itu Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Siwon dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Setelah itu Siwon membuka kedua matanya. Ia pun bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya pada ujung ranjang.

"Apa perasaan itu sudah makin berkembang secepat ini?" Gumam Siwon sambil memijat keningnya dengan pelan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus memaksa eomma untuk menceritakan hal yang bahkan tak kumengerti. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Ia tampak sangat menderita dengan hal yang semakin lama semakin rumit. Ya,Tuhan.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Siwon pun mengacak pelan rambutnya.

Sedari tadi Siwon memang tak tidur. Ia tidak dapat tidur, tapi Ia memaksakan dirinya tidur. Sesaat Ia mendengar Kyuhyun yang masuk, Ia hendak bangun tapi setelah mendengar Kyuhyun yang berbicara, Siwon mengurungkan niatnya. Ia ingin mendengar segala keluh kesah Kyuhyun. Siwon pun hanya mendesah pelan.

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

Hari ini tampaklah cerah. Sungmin yang masih lelah masih pulas tertidur. Tak biasanya Ia tak bangun pada jam 07:30 AM.. Biasanya pada pukul 05:00 AM Sungmin sudah bangun dan sudah membantu eommanya menyiapkan sarapan. Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu yang terbanting.

DUBRAAAKKK!

Sungmin yang kaget langsung terbangun. Tampak Kyuhyun yang sudah berseragam rapih sambil menenteng tasnya dibahunya.

"Yaa! Apa noona mau telat hari ini?! Kita akan dihukum! Cepat bangun dan mandi! Pallii!" Pekik Kyuhyun dengan keras. Sungmin yang telah tersadar, berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan panik. Kyuhyun pun menuju ruang makan dan mendengus kesal sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Ada apa,chagi? Kenapa mukamu sangat masam sekali?" Tanya Ny. Leeteuk dengan lembut.

"Noona baru saja mandi. Tak biasanaya seperti ini. Padahal hari ini akan ada piket. Jadi yang telat akan dihukum! Benar-benar merepotkan." Celetuk Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

Tak lama kemudian Sungmin telah berpakaian rapih, Ia pun berpamitan dan mengambil bekal makanan yang telah disiapkan Ny. Leeteuk padanya. Sungmin pun dengan cepat menaiki motor Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menancap gas dan melaju kencang menyelusuri jalanan yang sudah mulai macet.

Pelajaran telah dimulai 20 menit yang lalu dan mereka baru saja sampai. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendapat omelan dari guru piket dan dihukum berdiri sambil mengangkat kedua tangan selama 2 mata pelajaran berlangsung. Mereka pun terpaksa mengangkat tangan mereka sampai 2 mata pelajaran berakhir.

"Benar-benar membuat sial saja! Kenapa saat dekat dengan noona aku selalu mendapat hukuman?" Kyuhyun pun mendengus kesal yang masih menjalankan hukuman. Sungmin hanya menunduk karna merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae, Kyu.. Aku sangat lelah. Aku tak dapat tidur tadi malam." Ucap Sungmin dengan lemah. Mendengar perkataan Sungmin, rahang Kyuhyun mengeras seketika.

"Apa karna memikirkan namja itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan dingin.

"Ne, awalnya aku memikirkan dia. Tapi sekarang aku jauh merasa lebih baik. Aku bahkan berencana untuk tak memikirkan hal itu lagi." Sahut Sungmin sambil tersenyum cerah yang terlihat dipaksakan. Walaupun senyuman Sungmin sangat cerah, tapi dimata Kyuhyun Sungmin masih menyimpan rasa sakit.

Satu mata pelajaran telah berlalu. Tinggal bersabar sebentar, hukuman mereka akan berakhir. Tangan mereka sudah sangat pegal harus terus dinaikkan keatas. Sesekali mereka menurunkan tangan mereka sambil memijit-mijit pelan pergelangan tangan mereka yang sakit. Sekilas Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang kelelahan. Kyuhyun yang merasa kasihan pun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan mengangkatnya bersama dengan tangannya. Walaupun Kyuhyun sangat pegal harus menaikkan tangannya sendiri, tapi melihat wajah kelelahan Sungmin akhirnya Kyuhyun menopang tangan Sungmin.

"Gomawo Kyu~" Gumam Sungmin dengan lemah. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan sambil terus menopang tangan Sungmin.

30 menit pun berlalu, tinggal menunggu 15 menit lagi maka mereka akan bebas dari hukuman tersebut.

"Akhirnya tinggal 15 menit lagi. Aku sudah sangat lelah! Bagaimana dengan noona?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Tapi tak kunjung ada jawaban dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun menoleh pada Sungmin. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa panik saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang sangat pucat dan bercucuran keringat. Kyuhyun pun menurunkan tangannya dan tangan Sungmin yang masih diangkat keatas.

"Noona, Gwenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun panic sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Sungmin pelan.

"Ani, gwenchana Kyu." Ucap Sungmin dengan lemah. Sungmin pun menaikkan kembali tangannya yang telah diturunkan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menurunkan lagi tangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun memegang dahi Sungmin. Panas. Kyuhyun pun teringat bahwa semalam mereka terkena hujan dan udara sangat dingin yang mungkin menyebabkan Sungmin menjadi demam.

"Noona, ayo kita ke UKS sekarang!" Perintah Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin. Sungmin pun menghentakkan pelan tangannya.

"Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi hukuman kita akan berakhir dan aku aku ke UKS." Ucap Sungmin lemah. Kyuhyun pun menatap tak percaya Sungmin.

"Apa yang noona pikirkan? Kenapa masih memikirkan hukuman dari pada keadaanmu yang seperti ini? Ayo cepat kita ke UKS!" Bentak Kyuhyun yang tak tahan melihat Sungmin yang sangat pucat. Sungmin pun menggeleng lemah.

"Ani,Kyu~ Jika aku melalaikan hukuman ini, kita akan mendapat hukuman lagi. Semua ini karna aku, maka kau jadi susah. Aku tak mau kau menerima hukuman lagi karna aku. Aku taka pa Kyu. Aku akan bertahan sebentar lagi." Sungmin pun tersenyum lemah sambil menatap Kyuhyun dihadapannya.

"Noona, apa kau menjadi gila karna sakit? Aku tak apa-apa! Kenapa disaat seperti ini kau masih memikirkan orang lain, sedangkan dirimu sudah sangat parah seperti ini! Ayo cepat kita ke UKS!" Kyuhyun pun menarik tangan Sungmin, tetapi Sungmin terus menolak. Sampai akhirnya tubuh Sungmin terhuyung jatuh kelantai dengan lemahnya.

"Noona! Gwenchana?!" Tanya Kyuhyun panik. Sungmin pun menggeleng pelan. Sungmin merasa sangat pusing pada bagian kepalanya, Ia pun mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri. Tapi saat Sungmin ingin berdiri, Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Sungmin dan menggendong tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Sekarang noona harus ikut pergi ke UKS! Tak ada alasan lagi!" Sungmin yang sangat lemah hanya memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan dirinya terlelap pada pelukan Kyuhyun yang sangat hangat. Sungmin masih saja merasakan aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang sangat khas.

_"Gomawo Kyuhyun.. Mian aku selalu merepotkanmu.."_

Kyuhyun pun membawa Sungmin menuju UKS.

**TBC**

Annyeongg Chingudeul.. Wahh,, entah keajaiban apa yang membuat saya dapat menyelesaikan Fict ini dengan lumayan cepat ditengah banyaknya tugas yang menumpuk L

Tapi ini juga mungkin karena adanya banyak dukungan dari berbagai pihak yang terus memberikan saya semangat..

Khususnya Buat :

**Cho Zhen Min**

**LeeSungHye040497**

**Pinku Hoshi**

**KyuMin21**

**Amalia**

**Love Clouds**

**HyukBunnyMing**

**JewelsStar**

**Guest**

**choYeonRin**

**kwiyoming**

**dirakyu**

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki**

**Terimakasih telah RnR untuk semua pertanyaan anda akan terjawab dichap berikutnya hihihi, walaupun sudah mulai dapat titik terang, kita belum tau apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka bukan? Maka dari itu, chingudeul, tetap setia menunggu kelanjutannya yaaa.. Saranghae^^**

Dan para Silent Readers lainnya J *maaf jika ada nama reviewers yang tak muncul/ tak ada*

Tapi saya sangat berterimakasih pada kalian smua yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan ff iniJ

author juga janji akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk para reader maupun silent readers *kalo ada*

Tetap setia nunggu yaa readers dan silent readers *kalo ada*!

Dan jangan lupa ReviewJ

Author ingin mendengar komen2 dan saran kalian, yahh~ sepertinya kepanjangan~

Sudah dulu, dan mian atas typo :D Gomawo


	7. Chapter 7

**At Least I still Have You**

**Cast :**

**-Kyuhyun as namja**

**-Sungmin as yeoja**

**-Anggota Suju lainnya**

**-Anggota SNSD**

**Genre : Romance /Drama **

**Disclaimer : Kyu punya Min, Min punya Kyu,Kyu dan Min saling mempunyai. XD**

**Warning : Genderswitch, abal, typo, gaje dan membosankan, R&R ^^ Don't like don't read!**

"Noona! Gwenchana?!" Tanya Kyuhyun panik. Sungmin pun menggeleng pelan. Sungmin merasa sangat pusing pada bagian kepalanya, Ia pun mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri. Tapi saat Sungmin ingin berdiri, Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Sungmin dan menggendong tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Sekarang noona harus ikut pergi ke UKS! Tak ada alasan lagi!" Sungmin yang sangat lemah hanya memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan dirinya berada di pelukan Kyuhyun yang sangat hangat. Saat berada dipelukan Kyuhyun,Sungmin masih saja merasakan aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang sangat khas.

_"Gomawo Kyuhyun.. Mian aku selalu merepotkanmu.." _batin Sungmin sambil melepaskan kelelahannya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun membawa Sungmin menuju UKS.

Kyuhyun yang merasa sangat panik langsung masuk begitu saja kedalam UKS tersebut lalu meletakkan tubuh Sungmin diatas ranjang. Kyuhyun melihat sekeliling. Tak ada Guru UKS , Ia pun hendak meninggalkan Sungmin untuk memanggil Guru UKS tetapi sesaat Kyuhyun merasa tertahan saat tangan mungil Sungmin menarik ujung bajunya dengan pelan.

"Ja-jangan per-gi.." Ucap Sungmin dengan lemah dengan setengah sadar dengan keringat yang terus bercucuran diwajahnya yang pucat. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin yang lemah mendudukkan dirinya diujung ranjang dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat.

Sungmin pun mulai terlihat tenang. Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil air dan kain untuk mengompres Sungmin yang masih demam beserta obat penurun panas. Kyuhyun meraih obat tersebut sambil menggoyang kecil tubuh Sungmin.

"Noona, kau harus minum obat." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Tetapi Sungmin terlihat lemah tak merepon ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya tanpa menelan air yang telah diminumnya. Kyuhyun pun membuka mulut Sungmin dan memasukkan obat tersebut kedalam mulut Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada Sungmin lalu Ia pun memasukkan air yang ada didalam mulutnya kedalam mulut Sungmin. Sungmin yang setengah sadar pun menelan air tersebut.

Setelah memberikan obat, Kyuhyun pun memeras kain untuk kompresan Sungmin. Kyuhyun dengan telaten mengompres Sungmin. Setelah lama merawat Sungmin, panas Sungmin sudah mulai menurun.

"Di-dingin.." Gumam Sungmin lemah.

"Wae,noona? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan lembut sambil mengelus kening Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Dingin,Kyu~" Kyuhyun pun melihat pada baju Sungmin yang basah karena air kompresan Kyuhyun dan juga keringat Sungmin selama demam. Baju Sungmin sangat basah. Kyuhyun pun mencari baju ganti untuk Sungmin didalam lemari, tapi Kyuhyun tak menemukan apapun. Ia mencari sesuatu yang dapat dipakai Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang tak tau apa-apa lagi, membuka baju seragamnya. Kyuhyun memang memakai baju dalaman sehingga tak masalah baginya untuk melepas baju seragamnya.

"Ini noona pakai bajuku." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil memberikan bajunya. Tapi setelah melihat Sungmin yang terlelap, membuat Kyuhyun tak berani untuk mengganggunya.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa guru UKS tak datang yaa? Kalau terlalu lama Sungmin bisa masuk angin." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan.

"Apa aku yang harus menggantikannya?" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil melihat Sungmin yang masih terlelap. Sesaat memikirkan hal itu, wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah menjadi merah seperti tomat. Kyuhyun pun menggelengkan keras pada pemikiran aneh yang ada dibenaknya.

_"Tidak! Tidak! Itu nama saja pelecehan seksual!"_ Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Tapi saat melihat baju Sungmin yang basah, Kyuhyun berpikir keras untuk apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini. Ia pun mengepalkan dengan keras tangannya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tirai untuk menutupi ranjang Sungmin.

_"Kyuhyun, kau harus cepat!" _Batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mulai berusaha membuka kancing yang pertama sambil menutup rapat kedua matanya. Tapi Kyuhyun yang sangat gugup dan tak berkonsentrasi, Ia tak dapat fokus untuk membuka kancing baju Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun bergetar dan Ia pun mulai berkeringat.

"Ternyata aku memang tak bisa." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun membuka tirai yang menutupi ranjang Sungmin. Lalu Ia duduk dengan lemas disebelah Sungmin.

"Pada siapa aku meminta bantuan? Guru UKS tak ada." Gumam Kyuhyun dengan malas. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ryeowook. Ya! Ryeowook bisa membantuku!" Sahut Kyuhyun dengan girang. Kyuhyun pun memakai lagi seragamnya dan berlari menuju kelas Ryeowook. Tapi sesampainya disana, kelas Ryeowook kosong melompong. Tak ada satu orang pun didalamnya. Kyuhyun pun berlari menuju gedung olahraga. Sewaktu Kyuhyun berlari, Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Yesung yang sedang makan bakwan dengan lahapnya.

"Hei,Kyuhyun! Darimana sa—" Belum selesai berbicara, Kyuhyun sudah berlari melewati Yesung. Yesung yang merasa kesal diabaikan, melahap bakwan yang masih utuh itu kemulutnya dan ikut berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus berlari, sampai saat Ia berada didalam gedung olahraga. Sesampainya di gedung olahraga, Kyuhyun mendapati Ryeowook yang sedang bermain voli bersama teman-temannya.

"Akhirnya!" Gumam Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Lalu berlari menghampiri Ryeowook. Kyuhyun pun menarik tangan Ryeowook menjauh dari teman-temannya.

Yesung masih saja mengejar Kyuhyun yang memang sangat cepat berlari. Yesung pun sampai di gedung olahraga dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal karena mengejar Kyuhyun. Saat Yesung ingin menstabilkan nafasnya, tubuh Yesung terasa membeku seketika. Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang memegang tangan Ryeowook sambil berbicara serius. Kyuhyun tampak sangat panik dan memohon pada Ryeowook. Selama ini Yesung tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun yang memohon-mohon pada orang. Karena Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang mau meminta bantuan pada orang. Karena Kyuhyun lebih suka melakukan sesuatu dengan usaha sendiri.

Mata Yesung membulat saat Ryeowook mengangguk sambil tersenyum pelan pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun merangkul kecil Ryeowook sambil menepuk bahu Ryeowook dengan pelan. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menarik tangan Ryeowook dengan pelan dan mereka berlari meninggalkan gedung olahraga. Saat mereka berlari, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook melewati Yesung yang masih terdiam terpaku. Ryeowook melihat sekilas Yesung yang terdiam layaknya patung.

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

"Yakk! Sudah selesai! Memang hari ini guru UKS ada acara, makanya Ia tak ada. Tadi aku menyapa Guru UKS yang terlihat rapi, makanya aku bertanya padanya. Maka dari itu aku tau kalau dia tak ada." Ujar Ryeowook sambil membuka tirai yang menutupi sekeliling ranjang Sungmin setelah selesai memakaikannya baju ganti. Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun yang terduduk lemah pun mulai tersenyum tenang.

"Gomawo, Ryeowook." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tulus. Tapi Ryeowook hanya mendengus sebal.

"Kau memang keterlaluan Kyu! Aku ini sunbaemu! Tapi kau tak sopan dengan memanggilku dengan nama saja." Ucap Ryeowook sambil menggeleng-geleng kesal. Kyuhyun pun hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Kau memang sangat aneh. Kau memang evil, tapi kau sangat menyayangi dan menjaga noonamu. Tapi kenapa waktu dengan yeojachingumu, kau tak seperti itu?" Tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun.

"Ahh, kata siapa aku tak berpilaku baik pada yeojachingu-ku? Jangan membuatmengarang cerita!" Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah.

"Hei, bukan rahasia pribadi lagi kalau kau itu playboy! Terakhir dengan Seohyun. Kau bertengkar dengannya didepan umum!" Ryeowook pun meninju lengan Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

"Itu karna dia sangat licik!" Bela Kyuhyun. Ryeowook pun hanya mendengus sebal.

"Yasudahlah. Aku malas berdebat denganmu. Aku mau balik ke gedung olahraga dulu. Aku takut dihukum karna ada seorang evil yang menculikku dan membuatku cabut pelajaran olahraga." Ryeowook pun segera pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan lembut. Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin yang lembut sambil tersenyum pelan.

"Apa aku memang seperti itu? Apa aku selalu bersikap baik pada noona lebih dari yeojachingu-ku?" Gumam Kyuhyun kecil, nyaris tak terdengar. Kyuhyun pun memperhatikan wajah Sungmin dengan lekat. Perlahan wajah Kyuhyun semakin menatap lekat wajah Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun dengan pelan mengecup kening Sungmin dengan lembut. Lalu wajah Kyuhyun pun mulai turun. Kyuhyun mulai menyusuri bibir plum Sungmin yang tampak sangat menggoda dimata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencium bibir plum Sungmin dengan lembut. Bahkan dengan sangat lembut, takut membangunkan Sungmin dalam tidurnya. Kyuhyun pun melepaskan ciumannya dengan perlahan.

"Bahkan hal ini, tak pernah kulakukan sebelumnya kecuali denganmu,noona." Gumam Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun pun mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. Lalu merapikan selimut Sungmin. Lalu Ia duduk disebelah ranjang Sungmin dengan sabar sambil tersenyum lembut melihat Sungmin yang terlihat manis saat tidur. Kyuhyun pun menggenggam jemari Sungmin.

"Mianhae,noona.. Mian karna aku tak bisa memandangmu sebagi noona-ku.. Mianhae.."

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

Kyuhyun masih terus menjaga Sungmin selama Sungmin terjaga dalam tidurnya. Mata Kyuhyun tak lepas dari wajah cantik Sungmin yang sedang tertidur pulas. Tiba-tiba terdengar erangan kecil dari bibir Sungmin.

"Euummmhh.." Sungmin pun mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ahh, sudah bangun rupanya." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyuman. Sungmin pun memandang pada sumber suara. Sungmin pun membalas senyum Kyuhyun dengan ringan.

"Apa noona sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Yaa. Aku merasa sangat segar sekarang. Ayo kita masuk kelas." Ucap Sungmin dengan ceria lalu bangkit dari tidurnya. Kyuhyun pun mencegah Sungmin. Kyuhyun membaringkan kembali tubuh Sungmin.

"Pelajaran sudah lama berakhir. Tak ada gunanya sekarang kita ke kelas." Sungmin terlihat kaget lalu Ia mulai gelisah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hukumam kita? Lalu apa guru piket marah?" Tanya Sungmin dengan panik. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum kecil.

"Noona tertidur sangat lama. Tapi tadi aku sudah mendatangi wali kelas. Ia mengizinkanku menjaga noona selama terlelap. Noona tak usah terlalu memikirkan hal itu lagi." Sungmin pun mendesah pelan. Ia merasa lega.

"Noona sangat lelah sepertinya sampai tertidur sangat lama." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil membereskan ruangan UKS.

"Iyaa,Kyu~ Tapi aku sudah merasa terisi kembali!" Pekik Sungmin dengan ceria. Kyuhyun pun memandang Sungmin dengan lembut, lalu ia tertawa pelan.

_"Aku harus berterimakasih pada guru UKS karna telah merawatku sampai aku sembuh."_ Gumam Sungmin dalam hati. Sungmin beranjak dari ranjangnya dan membantu Kyuhyun membereskan ruangan UKS dengan senang hati. Sungmin pun memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang hanya memakai kaus dalaman yang sangat tipis.

"Kyu, mana baju seragammu? Apa kau tidak masuk angin? Dengan kaus yang tipis itu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan polos. Kyuhyun pun melihat kausnya lalu tertawa kecil.

"Ani,noona. Tadi tak ada baju yang sisa di UKS.. Jadi aku meminjamkan bajuku pada noona, karna baju noona sudah basah oleh keringat." Jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya. Sungmin pun melihat seragam yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Memang betul, seragam ini sangat kebesaran ditubuh mungil Sungmin. Sungmin pun tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo,Kyu~ Kau memang sangat baik." Sungmin pun dengan senang hati membantu Kyuhyun membereskan ruangan UKS.

_"Aku harus menemui guru UKS besok.. Dan mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih karna telah merawatku dengan baik."_ Bisik batin Sungmin dengan perasaan senang. Selesai merapikan ruangan UKS, mereka pun pulang.

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

Di Heaven's Caffe..

"Apa yang sebenarnya anda inginkan dari saya,tuan? Apa anda adalah seorang pengutit?" Ucap Kibum dengan ketus sambil menatap dingin namja yang terus tersenyum ramah dengannya.

"Siwon, Choi Siwon. Aku sudah memberitahukan namaku padamu kan, Kibum-ssi?" Tanya Siwon dengan senyum khasnya yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"Baiklah,Siwon-sii. Apa sebenarnya anda seorang pengutit?" Tanya Kibum dengan tajam.

"Apa aku terkesan seperti itu,Kibum-ssi?" Tanya Siwon sambil terkekeh pelan. Kibum pun menatap malas Siwon.

"Semua orang akan berpikiran yang sama dengan saya, karna anda selalu mengikuti saya sampai rumah dan terus berada di caffe ini sampai batas terakhir. Apakah itu sudah bisa membuktikan bahwa anda adalah seorang pengutit,Siwon-ssi?" Kibum pun menaikkan suaranya. Siwon hanya mendengar Kibum dengan sabar dan mendesah pelan.

"Aku sudah berkata dari awal, kalau aku hanya mau berbincang denganmu."

"Tapi saya sudah berkata dengan anda kalau saya sedang sibuk! Apa anda tak mengerti bahasa saya?" Siwon pun memperhatikan dengan lekat Kibum yang tampak sangat kesal. Siwon akhirnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kibum hanya memperhatikan gerak gerik Siwon.

"Mianhae,Kibum-ssi.. Harusnya aku tak seperti ini. Tapi aku tak tau sama sekali dengan apa yang kupikirkan. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu. Mianhae, kalau kedatanganku kesini hanya membuatmu membenciku. Mianhae, Aku permisi dulu." Ucap Siwon sambil membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam dan berlalu meninggalkan Kibum yang masih tak bergeming dan terpaku.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar?" Gumam Kibum dengan pelan. Sekilas terbayang wajah Siwon dengan mata hampanya yang tampak kesepian yang mengganggu pikiran Kibum. Kibum pun berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya tentang Siwon.

Di perpustakaan,

Henry berlari kecil menghampiri Zhoumi yang sedang duduk disuatu caffe kecil sebelah perpustakaan. Henry melihat Zhoumi yang tampak termenung.

"Hei, maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ujar Henry sambil memegang bahu Zhoumi dengan pelan. Zhoumi hanya tersenyum pelan yang terlihat sangat kaku dimata Henry. Henry pun mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Zhoumi. Henry menatap wajah Zhoumi yang babak belur.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Henry dengan sangat khawatir. Zhoumi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Henry pun hanya menghela napas pelan lalu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Mian, aku tak tau harus berbuat apa dengan ponselmu. Aku ingin menelepon seseorang dari ponselmu, tapi ternyata ponselmu memakai password. Jadi aku hanya membiarkannya saja. Aku yakin kau pasti datang untuk mencari ponselmu padaku, makanya aku tak terlalu memusingkan hal ini." Ucap Henry panjang lebar.

"Ne." Gumam Zhoumi singkat. Henry memperhatikan ada yang aneh dari Zhoumi. Zhoumi tampak tak bernyawa dan Ia terus termenung. Henry pun melemparkan senyuman.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?" Tanya Henry seakan bisa membaca pikiran Zhoumi. Zhoumi pun menatap Henry dengan pandangan kosong.

"Sepertinya kau belum sarapan, kau tampak sangat berantakan sekarang. Biar aku pesankan makanan." Henry pun memanggil pelayan dan memesankan sarapan untuk Zhoumi beserta kopi hangat.

"Aku mengecewakan orang yang kusayangi." Gumam Zhoumi lirih. Henry hanya diam dan mendengarkan Zhoumi yang tampak sangat rapuh sekarang. Mata Zhoumi tampak berkaca-kaca, nafasnya pun terlihat tak teratur.

"Aku-Aku seperti orang bodoh yang hanya membuat dia menangis." Tangan Zhoumi tampak bergetar pelan. Henry pun meraih jemari Zhoumi dengan lembut dan hangat. Henry tersenyum pelan pada Zhoumi. Seakan mendapat topangan, pertahanan Zhoumi pecah. Zhoumi tampak hancur berkeping-keping saat itu juga.

"Aku seharusnya pergi menemuinya langsung. Tapi aku tak berpikir akan hal itu. Dia bahkan tak mau menatap mataku dan berbicara padaku. Aku-aku telah gagal untuk menjaga orang yang kusayangi. Aku-aku sudah gagal." Gumam Zhoumi dengan lirih.

"Gwenchana,Zhoumi.. Aku yakin nantinya dia akan mengerti. Kau sudah berusaha dengan kemampuanmu untuk menjaga dia dengan baik. Yang penting kau telah berusaha mencoba meminta maaf padanya. Jika ia tak mau mendengarmu, maka biarkanlah itu berlalu. Suatu saat dia akan bisa memahamimu." Jelas Henry sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Zhoumi. Zhoumi pun mengangguk pelan. Zhoumi membalas genggaman tangan Henry. Zhoumi merasa lebih tenang sekarang. Walau ada perasaan yang mengganjal saat mengingat Kyuhyun yang memukulinya.

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

"Selamat pagi,seonsaengnim" Ucap Sungmin dengan senyum lebar dengan wajah berseri-seri saat menyapa seonsaengnimnya yang berada diruang UKS. Guru UKS itu hanya membalas sapaan Sungmin dengan senyuman.

"Seonsaengnim, aku akan membantu seonsaengnim membersihkan ruangan!" Ujar Sungmin lalu bergegas mengambil sapu dan lap dan mulai membersihan ruangan UKS.

"Ada apa ini? Apa kau sembunyikan?" Tanya Guru UKS yang heran melihat tingkah aneh Sungmin.

"Aku mau membalas jasa seonsaengnim padaku semalam." Sahut Sungmin sambil tersenyum cerah. Mendengar perkataan Sungmin, Guru UKS itu menjadi bingung. Ia tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Semalam aku tak berada disekolah. Aku cuma kesekolah sebentar untuk mengisi absen dan izin pulang karna ada urusan mendadak, tapi aku membuka ruang UKS." Gumam Guru UKS sekenanya. Sungmin pun menghentikan aktivitasnya, Ia memandang Guru UKS dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Hahaha~ Yang benar saja! Seonsaengnim mau menipuku ya?" Tanya Sungmin sambil cekikian sendiri. Seonsaengnim pun menatap sebal Sungmin.

"Untuk apa aku menipumu? Aku tak sedang bercanda. Kalau kau tak percaya, kau bisa bertanya dengan guru piket semalam!" Sungmin melihat Guru UKS dengan lekat, Guru UKS itu tidak tampak sedang bercanda. Tiba-tiba Sungmin terpaku dan mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam.

"Kalau bukan seonsaengnim, siapa lagi?" Gumam Sungmin pelan nyaris seperti bisikan. Tiba-tiba muncul bayangan Kyuhyun dibenaknya. Sungmin pun langsung membekap mulutnya menahan rasa kaget.

_"Kyuhyun? Apa itu mungkin? Tidak mungkin"_ Gumam Sungmin dalam hati dengan tak percaya. Sungmin pun mengingat baju Kyuhyun yang dipakainya semalam.

"Tapi seonsaengnim, ada petugas pengganti kan saat seonsaengnim tak ada?" Tanya Sungmin yang mulai gelisah. Guru UKS itu hanya mendesah pelan sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Kau tau kan, cuma aku guru UKS disekolah ini, selama Ny. Jang sedang cuti melahirkan?" Guru UKS itu hanya menggeleng tak mengerti dengan sikap aneh Sungmin. Mendengar ucapan Guru UKS itu, wajah Sungmin langsung berubah pucat. Sungmin pun berlari keluar ruangan UKS dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia pun berlari menuju kelas Kyuhyun.

Tap tap tap

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kelas sambil meminum susu stroberi kesukaannya. Kyuhyun terkejut saat melihat Sungmin berlari kearahnya. Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun menarik Kyuhyun kearah taman belakang yang sepi.

"Noona, apa kau kesurupan? Untuk apa kau menarikku sampai kesini?" Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan sebal. Sungmin hanya terdiam terpaku, wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat pucat.

"Yaa! Kenapa noona diam? Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Kyuhyun pun tampak kesal saat melihat Sungmin yang hanya berdiam diri. Sungmin pun menelan ludah dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Apa semalam kau yang merawatku diruang UKS?" Tanya Sungmin dengan takut-takut. Kyuhyun yang merasa bangga langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasti.

"Ne! Aku hebatkan? Aku sungguh baik padamu, kau harus berterimakasih banyak padaku!" Sahut Kyuhyun dengan bangga. Sungmin pun semakin gelisah.

"Sampai mana?" Gumam Sungmin dengan lemah.

"Ne?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin karena tak terlalu mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Sampai mana? Sampai mana kau melihatnya?" Pekik Sungmin sambil menunduk dengan lemas. Kyuhyun menggaruk kepala tak mengerti maksud Sungmin.

"Apa maksud noona?" Sungmin pun menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Semalam sonsaengnim tak ada disekolah, dan ruang UKS kosong. Lalu siapa yang menggantikan bajuku?" Kyuhyun pun langsung tertawa saat telah menangkap maksud Sungmin. Lalu Ia pun menatap Sungmin dengan penuh arti.

"Noona aku telah melihatnya semalam dan sama sekali tak menarik!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah tak tertarik, Sungmin pun mencubit lengan Kyuhyun dengan sangat keras sampai Kyuhyun hampir menangis.

"Apa kau gila? Kau sudah melakukan hal kotor pada noonamu sendiri!" Pekik Sungmin dengan histeris. Kyuhyun pun menutup kedua telinganya saat Sungmin mulai memaki-makinya.

"Noona, walaupun aku terkesan jahat, tapi aku takkan melakukan itu padamu! Semalam aku menyuruh Wookie menggantikannya. Apa kau pikir aku tak waras?" Kyuhyun pun berdecak kesal sambil menatap Sungmin malas. Sungmin yang tadinya sangat marah, langsung menenangkan dirinya saat mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin.

"Aku tak akan berbuat seperti itu, tak usah khawatir." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Sungmin pun membalas senyum Kyuhyun walau sedikit kaku. Entah mengapa kali ini Kyuhyun terlihat sangat bersinar saat berkata lembut seperti itu. Sungmin merasakan detak jantungnya yang mulai tak beraturan. Mereka pun kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

Henry hanya menatap lemas Zhoumi yang tampak berantakan dan sangat lemas.

"Sampai kapan kau mau begini? Karna rasa bersalah kau jadi begini?" Tanya Henry dengan penuh prihatin. Zhoumi hanya diam termenung tak menanggapi ucapan Henry.

"Makanlah sesuatu, tadi pagi kau bahkan tak menyentuh makananmu. Apa kau mau jatuh sakit?" Tanya Henry sambil menatap Zhoumi dengan tampang memelas.

"Kalaupun aku sakit, itu tak seberapa dengan rasa sakit dan kecewa akan diriku sendiri." Gumam Zhoumi dengan pelan. Henry hanya mendesah pelan.

"Temuilah dia." Zhoumi menatap Henry dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Tak mungkin ia mau menemuiku setelah aku mengecewakan dirinya. Itu mustahil!" Ucap Zhoumi dengan pasrah.

"Kau kan belum mencoba, kau hubungilah dia dan ajak bertemu disuatu tempat." Henry pun menatap Zhoumi dengan yakin. Seakan disuruh, Zhoumi langsung meraih ponselnya dan menulis pesan pada Sungmin. Sebelum Zhoumi mengirim pesannya, Zhoumi memandang Henry seakan meminta persetujuan, Henry pun mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya Zhoumi menekan tombol 'send' pada layar ponselnya.

Sepulang sekolah,

Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin didepan kelas Sungmin seorang diri. Tadinya Ia mengajak Yesung, tapi entah benda apa yang dimakan Yesung hari ini sehingga Yesung hanya bungkam dan cuek pada Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tak mempermasalahkannya, karna Ia merasa tak berbuat salah. Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin tampak keluar dari kelas. Kyuhyun pun melambaikan tangan pada Sungmin, Sungmin pun membalas lambaian tangan Kyuhyun dengan semangat.

"Ayo kita pulang." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pelan. Sungmin pun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Mereka pun menuju ke tempat parkir. Saat sedang ingin memakai helm, ponsel Sungmin bergetar. Sungmin pun segera merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya.

1 Message From Zhoumi^^

Saat melihat layar ponselnya, hati Sungmin bergetar. Ia masih sangat kecewa dengan Zhoumi. Sungmin dengan ragu membuka pesan dari Zhoumi.

**_Maafkan aku, Minnie._**

**_Aku tau aku telah membuatmu membenciku._**

**_Tapi aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu,_**

**_Aku akan menunggumu di taman jam 4 nanti._**

**_Aku harap kau datang._**

**_Sampai bertemu nanti._**

Tangan Sungmin bergetar saat membaca pesan dari Zhoumi. Ia berusaha untuk membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya pada Zhoumi. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya makin sakit, Ia ingin menghindar tapi tubuhnya selalu berkata lain. Sungmin pun menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang sedang menghidupkan motornya.

"Kyu, aku ada janji pada Ryeowook. Aku harus menemuinya sekarang. Kau pulanglah duluan." Sahut Sungmin dengan perasaan saat gugup. Sungmin telah berbohong pada Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa dia tak sanggup berkata yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun, semua katanya tercekat ditenggorokannya. Tapi yang Sungmin tau, Ia takut Kyuhyun akan sangat marah padanya. Kyuhyun pun menatap dengan lekat wajah Sungmin, wajah Sungmin tampak gelisah. Lalu akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengambil helm dari tangan Sungmin dan bergegas pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Sungmin sangat merasa bersalah telah berbohong pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun langsung berlari menuju taman.

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

Kyuhyun telah sampai dirumah, tapi perasaannya sangat aneh saat melihat pancaran sinar mata Sungmin yang terlihat gelisah. Kyuhyun pun meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Ryeowook. Bukannya Ia tak percaya dengan Sungmin, tapi perasaan Kyuhyun berkata bahwa Sungmin menutupi sesuatu.

"_Yeoboseyo?_" Sapa Ryeowook disebrang.

"Apa Sungmin ada denganmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

"_Aku sedang dijalan menuju rumah bibiku. Sungmin tak ada denganku._" Jawab Ryeowook sekenanya. Setelah mendengar perkataan Ryeowook, hati Kyuhyun terasa bergetar. Kyuhyun langsung memutus teleponnya.

"Dia berbohong." Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. Hati Kyuhyun tampak tersayat oleh pedang bermata dua. Awalnya Ia yakin dengan Sungmin, tapi saat menatap mata Sungmin yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya, Kyuhyun merasa ada yang ia sembunyikan. Ternyata Sungmin telah berbohong padanya. Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dari rumah dan meraih kunci motornya dan berlalu pergi.

Kyuhyun mencari Sungmin kesekolah, tapi sekolah telah kosong. Satu nama yang teringang di otak Kyuhyun. 'Zhoumi' . Seakan mendapat telepati, Kyuhyun melajukan motornya kearah taman.

Sesampainya ditaman, Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang telah duduk manis diayunan sambil termenung. Kyuhyun pun menghentikan motornya dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Apa yang noona lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan dingin. Sungmin yang terkejut pun refleks berdiri saat melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun sehingga ponsel yang ada digenggamannya pun jatuh diatas pasir. Kyuhyun langsung mengambil ponsel Sungmin dan mengecek pesan pada ponsel Sungmin. Perlahan wajah Kyuhyun menjadi berang. Kyuhyun mengatupkan rahangnya dengan kuat.

"Sudah kuduga" Gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Hanya karna dia, noona sampai berbohong padaku. Apa dia sangat begitu berarti buat noona?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan dingin. Sungmin hanya menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat-kuat.

"Setelah bertemu dengannya apa yang noona lakukan? Menangis?" Kyuhyun pun menaikkan suaranya. Sungmin yang tak tahan, matanya muali berkaca-kaca. Sungmin tak tau apa yang akan dia lakukan saat bertemu dengan Zhoumi nantinya, Ia ingin pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga, tapi kakinya tak dapat bergerak.

"Mi-mian-mianhae Kyu.." Ucap Sungmin dengan gagap sambil menahan tangisnya. Kyuhyun yang tak tahan melihat Sungmin yang mulai menangis langsung mendekap tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku mohon, jangan menangis didepanku. Setiap melihat noona menangis, rasanya aku ingin memukul diriku sekuat-kuatnya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan lirih. Kyuhyun tampak sangat lemas saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kyuhyun merasa dirinya lagi-lagi tak dapat menjaga noonanya dengan baik. Seakan merasakan kesedihan Kyuhyun, Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan memelukknya dengan erat. Sungmin tersenyum pelan sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Noona kau masih ingat 3 permintaanku yang belum terpenuhi semuanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun tertawa pelan sambil mengangguk.

"Aku tau aku egois. Tapi aku minta agar noona tak memikirkan lagi namja itu apalagi menangis untuk dirinya. Apa bisa? Aku tak ingin melihat noona menangis demi namja itu." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan pelan sambil memelas. Sungmin yang tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan Kyuhyun, merasa tubuhnya mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Sungmin tak tau apa dia akan bisa melakukan hal itu, tapi pelukan Kyuhyun seakan berkata bahwa "Selama ada aku, kau akan baik-baik saja" , Sungmin pun merasa hangat dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Noona mau kan pulang denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun menatap Sungmin sambil memelas. Akhirnya Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak sangat memelas. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut. Tapi dari kejauhan tampak seorang namja jangkung yang hanya berdiri terpaku dibelakang pohon besar yang berdiri tegak ditaman yang luas itu. Namja itu pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan taman itu dengan langkah yang berat.

Selama perjalanan di motor, Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat. Kyuhyun pun meraih tangan Sungmin yang memegangnya dengan lembut. Sungmin meletakkan kepalanya dipunggung Kyuhyun.

_"Perasaan ini? Kenapa aku selalu merasa sangat nyaman saat berada didekat Kyuhyun?"_ Batin Sungmin berkata. Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil, perlahan bebannya menjadi lebih ringan. Tapi ada sedikit yang mengganjal dihatinya, sesuatu yang selalu ada saat Ia berada disisi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melajukan motornya kesuatu toko aksesoris yang penuh dengan barang-barang yang cantik dan mahal.

"Mau apa kita disini?" Tanya Sungmin sambil turun dari motor. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil meraih tangan Sungmin lalu menggenggam tangan Sungmin sambil masuk menuju toko aksesoris tersebut.

"Selamat datang~" Sapa seorang pegawai dengan ramahnya sambil tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun yang masih menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat. Sungmin hanya tersipu malu, karna baru kali ini dia digandeng oleh namja didepan umum. Tapi walaupun begitu, Sungmin tetap senang. Ia tidak protes dengan sikap Kyuhyun padanya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun mengelilingi berbagai aksesoris yang sangat cantik, bahkan sekarang mata Sungmin telah berbinar-binar melihat benda-benda yang sangat cantik didepannya. Kyuhyun dengan setianya menunggu Sungmin yang dari tadi heboh melihat benda-benda berkilauan yang ada didepannya. Sungmin pun berhenti pada suatu cincin yang terlihat cantik tapi sederhana. Sungmin memperhatikan cincin itu dengan pandangan sangat kagum.

Sungmin pun mencoba cincin itu di jari manisnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pegawai toko yang mengagetkan Sungmin, sehingga Sungmin dengan cepat melepaskan cincinnya dan meletakkannya kembali ketempatnya.

"Itu adalah couple ring. Sangat cocok untuk kalian berdua yang adalah pasangan." Sahut pegawai toko yang sangat ramah tadi. Mendengar ucapan pegawai toko tersebut, pipi Sungmin langsung berubah menjadi merah. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan. Sungmin pun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi Kyuhyun langsung merangkul tubuh Sungmin dengan erat.

"Apa kami sangat cocok?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyuman tampannya. Pegawai toko tersebut dengan yakin menganggukkan kepalanya. Sungmin hanya melihat Kyuhyun dengan pandangan malu-malu. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan saat melihat Sungmin yang menjadi salah tingkah.

"Couple ring ini bagus juga." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mencoba couple ring berwarna silver dijari manisnya.

"Wahh, kalian memang sangat cocok! Cincin itu cuma ada satu tak ada kembarannya, jarang ada pasangan yang mempunyai ukuran jari yang sama dengan cincin itu. Tapi memang harganya lumayan mahal. Cincin itu 20 karat." Jelas pegawai itu dengan ramah. Sungmin pun menggeleng pelan pada Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya pada pegawai toko itu dengan yakin.

"Tolong dibungkus yaa." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan enteng sambil mengeluarkan uangnya. Sungmin pun mengeluarkan dompetnya hendak mengambil uangnya, tapi Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin.

"Tak usah, anggap saja ini hadiah dariku." Ucap Kyuhyun enteng.

"Tapi harganya itu mahal Kyu, kita berbagi untuk membayarnya." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengambil uangnya. Kyuhyun merebut dompet dari gengaman tangan Sungmin.

"Aku sudah katakan, anggap saja ini hadiah. Noona tak usah permasalahkan. Lagipula aku tidak memakai uang appa. Aku memakai uangku sendiri, jadi tak usah takut." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan ketus. Sungmin hanya pasrah melihat Kyuhyun yang keras kepala.

"Terima kasih, jangan lupa mampir lagi yaa~" Pekik pegawai toko dengan ceria. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum senang melihat kotak cincin yang ada ditangannya, lalu ia membuka kotak itu dan mengambil sebuah cincin didalamnya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata Sungmin. Sungmin pun memberikan tangannya. Kyuhyun menyematkan cincin cantik itu ditangan Sungmin. Lalu Ia tersenyum puas melihat cincin cantik itu yang tampak berkilau di jari lentik Sungmin.

"Nah, kalau begini kan baru cocok!" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil memakai cincinnya sendiri di jarinya. Kyuhyun tampak sangat bahagia.

"Apa ini tak apa?" Tanya Sungmin dengan pelan. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang terlihat lesu.

"Apa noona tak suka dengan cincin ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Aku sangat suka. Tapi.. Ini sangat mahal Kyu~" Kyuhyun mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Tak apa. Ini bukan apa-apa. Aku sangat senang dapat membelikan barang yang noona sukai." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan sekenanya. Kyuhyun pun menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Lagi-lagi Sungmin merasa aneh pada dirinya, perasaan hangat terus menghampirinya saat Kyuhyun berada disampingnya. Kyuhyun yang ada disampingnya saat ini bukanlah Kyuhyun yang selama ini dikenal karna keevilannya dan keras kepalanya tanpa memikirkan kondisi dan orang yang sedang dihadapinya, tapi Kyuhyun yang sekarang ada didepan Sungmin adalah Kyuhyun yang sangat penuh kasih sayang dan perhatian yang dapat membuat semua orang menjadi nyaman.

X-X-X-O-O-X-X-X

Dikediaman Cho, tampak Ny. Leeteuk sedang duduk lesu dikursi ruangan pribadinya. Ia hanya duduk seharian tanpa melakukan apapun. Hari dimana kejadian buruk itu terjadi mulai datang menghampirinya. Kenangan-kenangan masa lalu selalu saja mengganggu pikirannya. Ny. Leeteuk memandang foto-foto dan berbagai surat yang memenuhi mejanya dengan sangat berantakan.

Ny. Leeteuk meraih buku hariannya dan menulis sesuatu didalam buku itu dengan perasaan sedih, tak jarang sampai akhirnya Ia menangis.

**TBC**

Annyeong chingudeul, banyaknya ujian yang melanda author membuat author vacuum untuk sementara, Tapi sekarang author udah mulai aktif untuk melanjutkan fict yang aneh, gaje dan membingungkan ini L Tapi terimakasih buat para reader yang tetap setia membaca sampai menunggu kelanjutannyaJ

Author tak ada apa-apa tanpa para reader dan para reviewer J Berkat kalian fict ini bisa author lanjutkan. Terima kasih buat :

**Umong**

**Ya**

**Diana**

**Lida**

**KimCha**

**HyukBunnyMing**

**Cho Meiwa**

**LeeSungHye040497**

**Amalia**

**JewelsStar**

**Kyumin07**

**Tias**

**Kyutmin**

**Cho Zhen Min**

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki**

**Dessykyumin**

**Love Clouds**

**Guest**

**Terima kasih buat kalian yang masihh mau baca bahkan menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Saya akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian menjadi satu J**

**Terima kasih khususnya pada New Reader,, Yaa, mian karna saya lama apdet karna masalah tugas dan ujian yang menumpuk *curcol* Tapi sekarang saya akan berusaha lebih cepat apdetJ Mian juga karna kurangnya Kyumin moment yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu pada reader, tapi saya akan berusaha untuk terus melakukan yang terbaik untuk kalian dan kelnjutan ff iniJ Masalah rahasia, Eunhyuk, Donghae itu akan muncul pada waktu yang pas untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Dan part Sibum,Yewook,Zhoury akan saya jelaskan persatu-satu. Mungkin tidak terlalu sempurna, karna saya lebih cendrung ke Kyumin. Tapi saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Oke? Semoga kalian tak bosan dengan fict ini dan tetap setia membaca dan meninggalkan jejak kalian :D**

Dan para Silent Readers lainnya J *maaf jika ada nama reviewers yang tak muncul/ tak ada*

Tapi saya sangat berterimakasih pada kalian smua yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan ff iniJ

author juga janji akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk para reader maupun silent readers *kalo ada*

Tetap setia nunggu yaa readers dan silent readers *kalo ada*!

Dan jangan lupa ReviewJ

Author ingin mendengar komen2 dan saran kalian, yahh~ sepertinya kepanjangan~

Sudah dulu, dan mian atas typo :D Gomawo


End file.
